Winchester & Novak
by barjy02
Summary: L'inspecteur Winchester de la Criminelle et L'inspecteur Novak des Moeurs sont réunis pour enquêter sur une série de meurtres dans le milieu de la prostitution...Une collaboration qui ne se passera pas sans heurts...
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fic UA est une enquête policière ce qui ne m'a pas m'empêcher d'y inclure des scènes plus psycho-dramatiques…**

**Attention y aura des moments crus, violents et surtout ça jure pas mal (beaucoup même dans certains chapitres)….**

**Vous voilà donc avertis…**

**Ne recherchez pas à situer les adresses, elles sont fictives tout comme la ville américaine sans nom où se situe l'action (Imaginez- vous un avatar de New-York)…**

**J'espère que vous trouverez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire…**

« Winchester & Novak »

Chapitre I : « Rosy »

C'était une de ses journées d'été chaude et moite qui annonçait , en vain, l'orage à venir…

Les braves gens prenaient le chemin du retour, les gens de la nuit commençaient à prendre le chemin inverse…

Dans les ruelles sombres, le manège des « Je t'aime pour 30$ » avait commencé…

Une camionnette aux vitres teintées mais aux couleurs vives abandonna au coin de Mistery fall street, ses ombres de la nuit…

Penny et Rosy en descendirent…Un geste de la main et la voiture redémarra…Elles portaient toutes 2, une mini- jupe en cuir qui leur collait le haut des fesses…L'humidité ambiante n'allait pas leur faciliter le travail…

Un baiser sur la joue et chacune prit une direction opposée…

Penny remonta la rue sous le regard vide de Rosy…Elle la regarda s'éloigner et tourner au coin de la rue…Elle se mit à faire les 100 pas en roulant des hanches…La nuit ne faisait que commencer…

Quelques pas et quelques pauses…Une jambe contre le mur qui dévoilait le bout de son string…Juste assez pour attirer le client…

A cette heure-ci, elle savait que ceux-ci seraient majoritairement des pères de famille et des maris…

Elle souriait, les imaginant rentrant chez eux, sourire aux lèvres embrassant femmes et enfants alors que quelques minutes avant, ils embrassaient encore son intimité…

Une Ford familiale s'arrêta à sa hauteur…Elle décolla du mur et tout en se dandinant et souriant, se pencha vers la vitre ouverte côté passager…

« Salut beau gosse »

Elle n'avait même pas regardé à quoi il ressemblait, son beau gosse...Pour elle, ils étaient tous pareils…Ce n'était pas les visages qu'elle regardait mais le vide et le billet tendu…

« C'est combien ? »

Encore une fois ni bonjour, ni bonsoir…Elle n'était réduite qu'à cela, un morceau de viande sur un trottoir, sans nom, sans identité…

Elle se pencha pour exposer sa poitrine volumineuse…

« Ca dépend du menu que tu veux, chéri »

Elle faussait sa voix, elle cachait son accent du Bronx…Jouer à la pute chic même si elle n'en avait aucun des atouts…A 32 ans, Rosy avait l'air dans avoir 5 de plus et sans maquillage, elle n'osait même plus se regarder dans la glace…

Elle était usée et ce n'était pas sa raie blanche tous les soirs qui allait arranger les choses…

« Juste le dessert » murmura-t-il

Elle sentit directement le client qui n'avait pas trop l'habitude de faire appel à des prostituées…Elle joua son va-tout…

« Pour toi, ça sera 50$... »

« 50$ ! » Il sembla surpris…

« On m'appelle pas Candy Rosy pour rien, mon mignon… »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure…

« Okay..Va pour 50$...Mais pas ici… »

« Où tu veux, mon ange…C'est toi qui paie, c'est toi qui choisit »

Elle vit son index indiqué la ruelle à l'arrière…

La voiture redémarra pour se garer à l'entrée de celle-ci…

Encore une fois entre les bennes à ordure et les portes- arrières…

Elle l'aperçut alors vraiment pour la 1er fois et le fixa…Elle ne regardait jamais ses clients dans les yeux, elle glissait sur leurs traits….Mais celui-ci était différent…

Il faisait au moins 2 mètres, athlétique et il était, de plus, plutôt bel homme…

Elle n'avait pas souvent la chance de tomber sur des clients plaisant à regarder…

Elle lui sourit, il lui répondit en lui souriant à son tour…Il était, décidemment, pas mal du tout…De plus, pas trop vieux, il ne devait pas dépasser les 35 ans…Cela la changeait…

Il s'avança, elle le suivit dans la ruelle…La nuit était tombée, les lumières brumeuses des lampadaires prirent le relais…

Il s'arrêta derrière une benne presque vide…Elle se plaça devant lui et lui tendit la main…

Il y glissa un billet de 50…D'un geste devenu banal, elle le glissa entre ses seins…Elle posa son sac en faux croco au sol et s'agenouilla….

Elle vit l'homme poser les 2 mains contre le mur en se voutant au-dessus d'elle…

Elle ouvrit sa braguette d'une main et caressa ses fesses de l'autre et puis soudain…

Une violente douleur à la base du cou…Elle porta la main à sa gorge en gargouillant…

Elle sentit le bout d'une lame…

Il lui avait transpercé la nuque d'un coup de couteau…

« Désolée ma belle…Chacun son boulot… «

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle entendit…

Ce soir-là, une prostituée du nom de Rosy mourait dans une ruelle déserte et personne n'y prêta attention…

Si ce n'était le fait qu'elle était la 3eme à mourir de cette manière-là en moins de 3 semaines…

Elle ne savait pas encore que sa mort ne serait pas vaine…

Elle se vida de son sang sur le bitume…Seule…Elle entendait les mouches déjà bourdonner à ses oreilles…

Ou était-ce plutôt la mort qui se penchait pour lui murmurer sa fin?

Il jeta sa veste de cuir sur le dossier de sa chaise, posa son café près de son ordinateur tout en l'allumant…

Il s'effondra sur sa chaise de bureau en soufflant…La tête dans un étau….Le T-shirt lui collant à la peau…

« T'es encore une fois resté collé chez Bela ? » lança en passant Martinez.

« Ta gueule, Juan… » Il se prit la tête entre les mains…

Il le vit s'éloigner en riant…

Il avait, effectivement, passé la soirée chez Bela, un bar à flics au Nord de Pastwood…Il y allait 1 ou 2 fois par semaine et il en revenait rarement seul…Dean était un coureur de jupon invétéré, il aimait plaire…Il était beau, charmeur et, de plus, ne manquait pas d'humour…Un cocktail gagnant pour la majorité des femmes qui venaient là rien que pour réaliser leur fantasme…

Se taper un flic…

Cette nuit, il avait ramené la jolie brunette, Marissa…Une habituée du lieu…Une vraie tigresse…Il sourit en se rappelant les draps déchirés…

« WINCHESTER…»

Il sursauta…Il se leva en glissant son badge dans la ceinture de son Jean et se dirigea vers le bureau du Capitaine…A quelques mètres du sien…

« Purée, qu'est-ce qu'il a besoin de gueuler comme ça de grand matin… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents

Cela faisait presque 10 ans qu'il travaillait à la Section Criminelle et presque tout autant que Bobby Singer était son supérieur…Un ancien inspecteur des Stups, depuis 35 ans dans le métier…Dean l'aimait bien, ils se respectaient mais ils étaient souvent en désaccord…

Dean n'aimait pas les règles, le Capitaine était là pour les lui rappeler…

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le bureau…Il se doutait que son chef allait lui reparler d'un nouveau coéquipier…

Depuis la démission de son ancien collègue et ami, Sam Campbell, Dean avait vu défilé une dizaine de partenaires potentiels…

Il n'en aima aucun ou aucun d'eux ne l'aima…Et ce, en fonction des points de vue…

Mais la vérité était plus simple, Sam fut son 1er coéquipier…Ils avaient fini par devenir, au fil des années, plus que des amis…Presque des frères …Quand ce dernier lui annonça qu'il quittait la police parce qu'il était devenu père, Dean le vécut comme une trahison, un véritable abandon…

Il mit plusieurs mois à lui pardonner mais rien ne pouvait détruire cette amitié…Ils continuaient à se voir régulièrement, Oncle Dean étant gaga de son neveu, Jason…

Depuis, il menait une véritable croisade anti-partenaires…Plus d'une fois, le Capitaine le menaça de transfert mais Dean savait que tout cela n'était que paroles en l'air…

Malgré son aversion des règles, Dean était un excellent policier…Il était apprécié par ses collègues et par ses supérieurs…Apprécié et protégé par son Capitaine, surtout…

Il poussa la porte…Un petit bureau sans prétention….Au mur, juste quelques photos du passé…Accroché à celui du fond, un tableau noir presque gris, usé par les années…

Ca sentait la menthe, Bobby Singer chiquait du matin au soir, il avait arrêté de fumer depuis 2 ans…

Ca sentait aussi le renfermé…Dean grimaça….

Singer gardait les fenêtres fermées pour profiter de l'air conditionné…

Il était assis, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules, penché sur un dossier ouvert….Chemise bleue claire ouverte…Lunettes sur le bout du nez…

« Assieds-toi »

Ca sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une invitation…

« Si c'est pour me refiler un nouveau … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer

« Rien à voir… » l'interrompit Singer…

Il se redressa sur son siège, Dean s'assit face à lui…

Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur son bureau, il examina Dean

« T'as vu ta tête ? »

« Ouaih, je sais…Terrible hein ? » Il sourit béatement…

« Tu devrais freiner sur la gnole et baisser moins ton pantalon…Tu vas finir par y laisser des plumes.. »

« Ouaih…Ouaih… »

Il bailla…

Singer referma le dossier et le tendit à Dean…

« Je veux que tu t'occupes de cette affaire… »

« C'est quoi ? »

Il se pencha, prit le dossier et l'ouvrit sur ses jambes croisées…

Il jeta un œil vite fait sous le regard attentif de son supérieur…

« A premières vues, ça ressemblerait à des règlements de compte entre macs ça ..Non ? »

« A premières vues, ça ressemblerait surtout à des meurtres… »

Il jeta le dossier sur le bureau

« Vous voulez que je m'y colle tout de suite ?... Parce que je vous signale que je planche encore sur l'affaire Donely moi…Hum !… »

Il lui fit un sourire, bref et sec…

« C'est parce que ce sont des prostituées que tu n'en as rien à cirer ? Ou c'est juste pour le plaisir de me foutre ma journée en l'air dès les premières heures ?… » Il se pencha sur son bureau pour attraper son regard…

Dean sourit…

« Rhooo Allez, Chef…Je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça…Bien sûr que je vais m'en occuper de votre affaire… »

« Je te demandais pas ton avis, je te signale… » Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise

« Ils nous ont assigné un inspecteur de la brigade des Moeurs pour nous aider sur l'enquête…Je te conseille d'être gentil avec lui et de collaborer avec le sourire… »

« Vous voulez en faire mon nouveau coéquipier ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » tiqua Singer

« Bah alors….Y aucun souci pour moi…Je serais l'image même de la bonne collaboration entre département »

Il lui fit un grand sourire en se levant…

Il prit le dossier et le tapota sur le bord du bureau…

« Il arrive quand le grand manitou ? »

« Il est déjà là…Ca fait 2h qu'il poireaute… »

« Il est où ? » il lâcha le dossier…

Il se pencha vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur les bureaux…Il écarta de l'index et du pouce, 2 lames des stores…

Il entendit Singer se lever et le rejoindre…Il le chercha du regard…Mais tout ce qu'il vit, ce furent ses collègues…

Martinez et Zelmann….Et au fond, Bruckard et Salmonick…

Puis son regard fut attiré par une ombre près du mur, assisse sur le banc du fond, appuyée contre le mur

« C'est lui là ? Le mec au fond ? »

Singer ouvrit la porte

« Inspecteur Novak, vous voulez bien venir, s'il vous plait ? »

« S'il vous plait » l'imita en minaudant Dean

«Quoi ? » grogna Singer…

Dean le regarda approcher, penché sur la fenêtre sous le regard désapprobateur de Singer…

« Il sait qu'il fait plus de 35° dehors ? »

Novak avait revêtu en 4eme vitesse, une chemise noire sur un t-shirt blanc, il ne la boutonna pas…Il glissa son t-shirt dans son jean…Assis sur le bord du divan, barre céréale dans la bouche, il enfila ses boots en cuir noir…

Il attrapa en sortant, sa plaque sur la table du hall et glissa son Beretta dans sa ceinture arrière, dans son étui de protection…Il accrocha ses lunettes de soleil à son col et sortit…

La porte se rouvrit…

Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrit l'armoire au-dessous de l'évier…Sortit une boite de croquettes, il en jeta quelques- unes dans une petite assiette au sol…La rangea et ressortit aussitôt…Tout en s'arrêtant en passant devant la glace….D'une main, il tâcha de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille…En vain…

La porte claqua…Un chat miaula…

Dean fit la moue

« Quoi ? » maugréa Singer

« Rien… »

Il se redressa prêt à accueillir le nouveau venu…

« Inspecteur Novak, entrez dont »

Il referma la porte derrière lui…

La 1er chose que Dean remarqua quand Novak le fixa en le saluant, furent ses yeux…

D'un bleu profond et perçant…Il avait l'impression qu'il lisait en lui…Ca le mit mal à l'aise et sur la défensive, il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi…

« Inspecteur Novak, je vous présente l'Inspecteur Dean Winchester, vous ferez équipe avec lui sur cette enquête »

« Enchanté »

«Moi de même…C'est toujours un véritable plaisir de pouvoir collaborer avec des collègues d'autres départements »

Novak saisit l'ironie dans la tonalité de la voix, il lui sourit, poli…Il sentit le Capitaine foudroyer son inspecteur du regard

« Il faut l'excuser…L'inspecteur Winchester a parfois un sens de l'humour un peu …Particulier…»

Dean écarquilla les yeux en haussant les épaules…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude…Ce n'est pas ma première collaboration…Je sais que ça peut créer certaines tensions mais je ne suis pas là pour faire du zèle ou tirer la couverture mais juste pour essayer de retrouver un assassin… »

Il se saisit du dossier et l'ouvrit…Il prit une des photos et la posa sur le bureau…

« Marie Stuart Madelson…25 ans…Fugueuse…Prostituée depuis ses 19 ans…Ses parents n'ont jamais cessé d'espérer la retrouver…Pour eux, ce n'était pas qu'une pute sans importance, c'était leur fille unique… »

Il prit la 2eme photo et la posa sur celle de Marie…

« Lucie John Meiller…37 ans…Un petit garçon de 6 ans, Théo…Pour lui, c'était juste une mère, SA mère… »

Il prit la 3eme…

« Rosemarie Potchnick…32 ans…La dernière victime…Oubliée de tous…Une femme invisible…»

Il leva le regard sur Dean qui l'observait…Novak avait une voix profonde et douce…Il parlait avec sureté mais tout en gardant une certaine distance…

Il remit les photos dans le dossier et le referma…

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver celui qui leur a fait ça… »

« On veut donc la même chose, ça tombe bien » sourit Dean

« Bien » Novak dodelina de la tête en souriant à son tour

Un bref silence….

« On y va ?» en se levant…

Dean lui ouvrit la porte….Novak salua le Capitaine d'un hochement de tête et sortit…

« Je l'aime bien lui » lança Dean en jetant un œil vers le bureau tout en faisant claquer sa langue, avant de le suivre en refermant la porte

Singer se laissa tomber sur sa chaise

« Enfin… »

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux éparse en soufflant…

Novak resta debout devant la voiture…

« Elle est belle hein ? » sourit Dean en caressant le capot de son Impala…

« C'est la femme de ma vie… »

Il ouvra la portière qui grinça et s'assit…Il se pencha et ouvrit la portière- passager

« Tu comptes rester planté là toute la journée ? »

Novak fixa le fond du parking…

« Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on parle de l'enquête par téléphone interposé ou tu embarques et on en parle dans ma bagnole ? »

Il hésita un court instant et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle…Il claqua la portière…Dean fronça les sourcils…

« Bon alors, on va mettre directement les choses au claire entre nous….La seule et unique règle d'or avec moi…C'est…Tout doux avec mon bébé… » En indiquant du doigt, la portière que Novak venait de claquer trop violemment à son gout…

Il lui fit un sourire bref tout en allumant le contact…

Ils se rendirent sur la dernière scène de crime…Dean vit Novak faire la moue à l'approche du trottoir…

Le policier de faction avait été enlevé…Le cordon de sécurité avait été arraché…

La vie d'une prostituée n'avait décidemment guère de valeur…Morte hier, oubliée aujourd'hui…

Les filles de la nuit avaient cédé leur place à celle du jour…Près du lieu du dernier crime, Rosy avait fait place à Petula…

Quand elle vit la voiture se garer, elle s'écarta…Elles avaient toutes appris à reconnaitre les flics à distance….

Quand la portière- passager s'ouvrit et qu'elle vit Novak, elle s'arrêta…

« Laisse- moi lui parler… »

Dean, appuyé sur le toit de sa voiture, lui fit un signe d'approbation de la main…

Il se retourna et fixa la ruelle…

Novak se dirigea vers Petula, habillée d'un short en jean et d'un body rose…Perchée sur des chaussures aux semelles compensées, elle faisait une demi-tête de plus que l'inspecteur…

« Salut, beaux yeux… » Les mains sur les hanches…

« Bonjour, Petula »

Dean scruta les moindres recoins de la ruelle…Tout ce qu'il y remarqua, fut l'odeur infecte des détritus qui pourrissaient au soleil…

Assis sur une caisse en bois, un vieil homme fouillait un sac poubelle à la recherche d'un repas de fortune.

Dean s'approcha de lui…

« Salut »

L'homme continua sa fouille sans réagir…

« T'es du coin ? »

Il sortit son portefeuille et tendit 10$ sous le visage du sans abri

«Une femme a été assassiné hier… »

« Je sais » Il avait la voix rocailleuse, de celle rongée par l'alcool

« Tu peux m'en dire plus ? »

L'homme saisit de sa main gantée et sale, le billet qu'il fourra dans sa poche de pantalon

« Tu étais là ? »

« Non »

Il leva ses yeux imbibés sur Dean légèrement penché sur lui…

« Fait pas bon de se promener dans le coin, ses temps-ci »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il se tut et replongea dans sa poubelle

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit un autre billet de 10$

« Il y a un géant qui se promène dans les rues…. »

« Un géant ? Comment ça ? »

« Grand, le géant… »

« Tu l'as vu ? »

Il suspendit sa fouille et prit le billet.

« J'ai rien vu…Mais je sais, c'est tout… »

« Tu pourrais me le décrire ? »

L'homme se tut...

Dean lui tendit son dernier billet…l'homme le repoussa la main

« Je l'ai pas vu le géant…Je sais, c'est tout… »

Dean savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus…Fallait-il espérer que le vieil homme ne divaguait pas…

Il observa la scène de crime…Le dessin du corps sur le sol….De là où il était, avec la benne à sa hauteur, il apercevait à peine sa voiture…En pleine nuit, Rosy n'avait aucune chance d'être vue…L'assassin devait le savoir, il n'avait pas agi sous un coup de tête irréfléchi…C'était probablement prémédité…

Il retourna sur ses pas et rejoignit Novak qui l'attendait….

« Alors ? » Lança Dean en jetant un œil sur le trottoir d'où Petula avait disparu…

«Elle ne sait rien...Mais elle me tiendra au courant si elle apprend quelque chose… »

Il ouvrit la portière…

« Et de ton côté ? »

« Un vieux sans abri qui parle de géant…Vu son haleine, je me préfère me méfier de ses déclarations mais ça pourra peut-être nous servir plus tard…On sait jamais… »

Il se tourna vers la ruelle

« Je pense que l'assassin savait ce qu'il faisait…Je ne pense pas qu'il ait agi sous une impulsion quelconque…Mais bon, pour le moment, ça reste juste qu'une supposition?...»

Appuyé sur le toit de l'impala, il leva les 2 mains, un peu dépité…

« Ils ont téléphoné…Le rapport du médecin légiste est arrivé… »

«Déjà !...Ils ont fait vite dit-on ! » s'étonna Dean…

« Ca te dérange si on va manger un bout avant…J'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir…Je crève la dalle… »

Novak lui indiqua une petite caravane au coin de la rue

« Si tu aimes les hamburgers…Ceux de Patchy sont pas mauvais… »

« Moi…Du moment que ça se mange… » Dean disparut dans sa voiture…

Novak posa 2 paniers sur la table en bois, Dean relisait les comptes rendus des premières scènes de crime, assis à califourchon sur sa chaise en plastique…

« Merci… » Sans relever la tête

« Le mec savait ce qu'il faisait, j'en suis certain…Tous les meurtres ont eu lieu dans des petites ruelles mal éclairées, de nuit…Elles n'avaient aucune chance de lui échapper…Elles sont mortes quasi toutes sur le coup…Aucune trace de violence sexuelle apparente…Ni de traces de violences physiques…Et le vol ne semble pas être la raison de leur agression, ils ont retrouvé plus de 200 $ sur Marie Madelson et passé 300 sur Lucie Meiller…»

« Tu pencherais pour un tueur en série ? »Il s'assit en poussant un des paniers vers Dean

« Peut-être…Mais c'est encore trop tôt pour en être sûr… »

Il se gratta la joue

« Ou alors, c'est juste un règlement de compte entre macs »

« Elles travaillaient pour 3 proxénètes différents…Et puis, c'est pas le genre du milieu, en tous cas, pas de cette manière- là… »

« Ca veut rien dire….Il suffit d'une brebis galleuse et… »

Il referma le dossier….

« T'en pense quoi toi ? C'est ton royaume après tout »

« Avec les maigres indices qu'on a …Pas grand-chose pour le moment…J'ai fouillé dans leur passé…Elles n'ont rien en commun…Elles ne se connaissaient pas et ne travaillaient pas dans les mêmes quartiers…Elles ont toujours eu le même mac excepté Rosy mais même là, rien ne les relie…Un nouveau réseau s'est implanté dans le quartier Nord…Des russes…Mais en général, avec eux, les mises en garde sont disons plus…Dissuasives… »

« C'est-à-dire… »

« Que leurs morts auraient fait la une des journaux… »

« Je vois »

Il mordit dans son hamburger…Il s'essuya la bouche du bout du pouce

« On ferait bien d'aller leur rendre visite à tous ses macs, tu ne crois pas ? Juste histoire de leur mettre un peu la pression… » Il sourit en coin…

« Pas tout de suite… »

Novak prit une frite qu'il mangea distraitement

« Quand ce sera le moment, il faudrait que tu me laisses mener les débats…»

Dean reposa son hamburger en essuyant ses mains sur sa serviette

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça? Que j'en serais incapable ? »

« Je les connais, Dean…Faut pas les prendre à rebrousse- poil…On arrivera à rien sinon…»

« On s'appelle par nos prénoms maintenant ? » Narquois…

« Vu qu'on risque de travailler un bout de temps ensemble, ce serait mieux, tu ne penses pas?… » répondit Novak en baissant le regard.

« Si tu l'dis…»

Dean reprit son hamburger

« C'est quoi ton prénom au fait ?» En y mordant à pleines dents…

Un court silence gêné…

« Castiel… » Presque dans un murmure…

Dean écarquilla les yeux…La bouche pleine…

« Cash quoi ?… » Il postillonna

«Oui, je sais…» Il sourit et reprit une frite qu'il trempa dans le ketchup…

Dean avala son morceau d'hamburger en s'aidant d'une rasade de soda

« Castiel ? » répéta Dean en souriant, moqueur…

« Mais putain, c'est quoi ça pour un prénom ? »

« Celui donné à l'ange du jeudi » répondit Novak, en mangeant sa frite…

« Nonnnnnn… » Dean reposa son hamburger

« Tu te fous de moi ? Tu portes le nom d'un ange… » Il se mit à rire…

« Putain…En même temps, avec un prénom pareil, personne ne risque de l'oublier…Hein !»

« En même temps, les prénoms d'ange sont assez courant, aussi…Raphael, Gabriel, Michael… » répliqua Novak

« Oui…Oui…Bon stop là…Je connais la liste, merci »

Il l'arrêta d'un signe de la main

« …Mais l'ange du Jeudi…» répéta-t-il avec emphase

« Avoue quand même… » Il étouffa un nouveau rire…

«Merde…Castiel… Ca alors…» Il reprit une gorgée de soda

Novak continua à picorer ses frites devant le regard amusé d'un Dean qui n'en revenait toujours pas…

Il engloutit sa dernière part de burger et se leva en s'essuyant la bouche…Il jeta son panier dans la poubelle et prit son soda

« Bon alors, on décolle, Cass… »

Novak tiqua, surpris

« Quoi ? T'aimes pas ? »

Il se leva en prenant son panier…Il passa devant Dean et se dirigea vers l'impala

« Quoi ? Allez dis- moi…T'aime pas ?…C'est ça ? »

« Si… »

Il lui sourit en ouvrant la portière…

« Génial…Va pour Cass parce que Castiel, je ne pourrais pas…J'aurais l'impression d'être accompagné d'un mec en robe blanche avec des plumes dans le cul… »

Il se mit à rire en s'asseyant au volant…

A quelques mètres de là, garée sur le trottoir d'en face…Une Ford familiale démarra à leur suite…

Fin chapitre I


	2. Obscurité

**Mille mercis pour vos review et aussi pour les mises en favoris, ça me touche énormément**

**J'espère que cette fic continuera à vous plaire**

**J'ai mis plus d'espace entre les chapitres pour que les sauts dans le temps et l'espace soient plus clairs…J'espère que cette fois-ci que l'informatique « fanfic » respectera ma mise en page…lol**

Chapitre II : « Obscurité »

Novak était penché sur le rapport du médecin légiste, assis face à Dean…

L'ancien bureau de Sam…Un bureau vide, avec juste un ordinateur et un cactus à moitié mort laissé là par Reschell, le dernier coéquipier en date de Dean, celui qui avait tenu plus de 3 mois…Un exploit en soi…

Dean l'observait du coin de l'œil tout en analysant le casier judiciaire de Rosy Potchnick affiché sur son écran…

« Alors ? »

« Alors…Pareil que pour les 2 autres…Blessure par arme blanche….Un seul coup porté à la base de la nuque…Vu les premiers rapports d'expertises, l'arme serait un couteau de type chasse, à lame dentelée d'environ 20 cm…Ils ont relevé l'empreinte de la garde sur la nuque de Rosy…Ca pourra peut-être nous fournir un indice un tant soi- peu probant pour la suite de l'enquête… »

« Un tant soi-peu probant !… » répéta Dean en fronçant amusé les sourcils…

« Quoi ? » Novak tiqua en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté…

« Non, rien… »

Il replongea sur son ordinateur en souriant et dodelinant de la tête…

« Bon de mon côté, j'ai jeté un œil sur le dossier de la dernière victime et je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase…La porte du Capitaine s'ouvrit…

« Winchester…Novak… »

Il sortit de son bureau, un petit papier dans la main qu'il secouait dans les airs.

« On vient de nous signaler la découverte d'un corps …Ca semble correspondre au même mode opératoire que pour nos 3 autres victimes…La scientifique est déjà sur place… »

Il tendit le papier à Dean…

« Weshford street… »

« A l'opposé des 3 autres meurtres…. » fit remarquer Novak

« On y va… » Dean prit d'un geste le papier des mains du Capitaine tout en se levant…

Il attrapa sa veste en repoussant sa chaise….

«Tu t'amènes ?... »

Celui-ci perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta…

«Euh...Oui…Oui…. J'arrive… »

Singer les regarda s'éloigner, mains dans les poches…

Il sembla soudain, soucieux…

Dean allait finir par le savoir…

La scène de crime se situait au bout d'une petite ruelle, à l'arrière d'un immeuble en chantier….Une voiture de patrouille en bloquait l'accès…

La police scientifique s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux.

Dean salua le jeune policier en faction en lui montrant son badge suivi de Novak qui fit de même.

Le policier leva le ruban de sécurité pour les laisser passer…

« Winchester »

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, revêtue de la tenue réglementaire du CSI vint à leur rencontre en souriant…

«Salut ma belle...»

Elle jeta un œil vers Castiel qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, observant la scène de crime de loin.

« Helen, je te présente l'inspecteur Novak, il est de la Brigade des Moeurs…Collaboration… »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice…Elle émit un petit rire sec…

« Enchantée.. »

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Alors ?... »

Il se mit à marcher suivi de Novak et d'Helen qui finit par le devancer…

«A premières vues, c'est le même modus operandi…Une seule blessure à hauteur de la nuque, arme blanche….Elle avait sa licence sur elle, cela nous a permis de pouvoir l'identifier plus facilement… La victime s'appelle Charlène Borgman, 27 ans…Native du Maryland….On a retrouvé 75$ caché dans sa botte droite ce qui semble éloigné le motif du vol sauf si l'assassin a été interrompu pendant son petit tête à tête …»

Dean se tourna vers Novak.

«Ca te dit quelque chose ? »

«Non…Je ne la connais pas…» répondit-il en se tournant vers Helen…

« Vous avez dit…L'identifier plus facilement… »

«Oui, c'est exact…Sa mort remonte à plusieurs jours…Vu l'état de décomposition avancée du corps et les fortes chaleurs que nous avons connu ses derniers temps…Je dirais, sans crainte de me tromper de beaucoup, que le meurtre remonterait à environ 3 semaines…Mais je ne pourrais vous en dire plus qu'après l'autopsie et le résultat des analyses… »

«Des traces ? Des indices ? »

«Rien de bien probant… » Elle fit la moue, visiblement déçue…

Dean sourit…

Helen le regarda du coin de l'œil.

«J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?»

« Non, rien…Laisse tomber… »

«Comment ça se fait qu'on vienne seulement de découvrir le corps ? » s'interrogea Novak en jetant un œil sur le coroner qui refermait la tirette du sac mortuaire…

« L'immeuble est en rénovation…Y a plus d'habitant ici depuis des mois…La rue était interdite d'accès…C'est par hasard qu'un ouvrier l'a découverte et l'a signalée à une patrouille qui passait par là… »

« Tu penses pouvoir nous en dire plus dans combien de temps ? » continua Dean…

«Je t'enverrais un premier rapport d'ici demain matin….Mais pour les analyses, faudra attendre quelques jours…On est débordé au labo…On fera au mieux »

Elle se frotta la nuque en soufflant…

«Merci…T'es la meilleure…»

« Ca fait toujours plaisir à entendre même si on sait tous que ce n'est que la vérité…» rit-elle

« A la prochaine...»

« Salut…Et à l'occasion, remets le bonjour à Sammy de ma part…»

« J'y manquerais pas… »

Il s'éloigna en la saluant d'un geste de la main…Novak le suivit…

«Ca ressemble de plus en plus au profil d'un tueur en série… » fit remarquer Dean en passant sous le ruban que le policier souleva à nouveau… »

« 4eme victime en moins d'un mois…Même mode opératoire, ça laisse plus beaucoup de doute… »

Novak semblait soucieux…

« T'as pas l'air convaincu ? Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ?» lança Dean en remerciant le policier d'un bref sourire...

« Je sais pas…Une intuition… »

« Quel genre ? »

Il ne répondit pas…Il fixait la devanture d'un marchand d'électro-ménager sur le trottoir d'en face…

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »

Novak traversa la rue en courant, levant sa plaque pour freiner les voitures….

« Eh, Cass…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Bordel? » cria Dean en traversant à son tour…

« Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle ? » ronchonna-t-il en le rejoignant…

« Regarde » Novak lui indiqua de l'index, une caméra fixée sur la porte du magasin…

« Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que le mec a gardé les … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'il avait déjà poussé la porte…

« Putain, mec…T'es chiant…J'te jure… » pesta Dean en le suivant…

Novak se dirigea droit vers le comptoir…

« Bonjour…Y a quelqu'un ? »

Dean jeta un œil dans le 2eme rayon….Un homme de type hispanique apparut, sortant du 1e…

« Oui…Que puis-je pour vous aider? »

L'homme proche de l'embonpoint, lissa sa moustache en souriant

« Police »

Novak montra sa plaque….L'homme perdit son sourire…

« C'est pourquoi ? » maugréa-t-il

« Votre caméra-là »

Il l'indiqua du doigt tout en continuant de fixer l'homme…

« Oui…Quoi, ma caméra ? Elle est tous ce qui a de plus légale…»

Novak fit une grimace signifiant clairement qu'il s'en fichait bien de la légalité de celle-ci…

« Elle est juste là pour dissuader les voleurs ou elle enregistre? »

« Elle enregistre…Entrée et trottoir….Nuit et jour…Pourquoi ? ...»

« On peut voir ? »

L'homme souffla…Il tourna un petit écran placé sur le côté…

« Dean…Viens jeter un coup d'œil par ici…»

Il s'approcha…Il aperçut à l'image, la patrouille sur le trottoir d'en face…

« Vous stockez les images? » lança Dean en jetant un regard par la vitrine…La voiture du coroner démarra…

« Oui… »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Je garde les enregistrements quelques semaines, en cas où…Ensuite, j'efface et je recommence… »

« Et là ? »

« Et là quoi ? » L'homme commençait visiblement à s'énerver.

«Elles remontent jusqu'à quand vos images? »

Il se mit à pianoter sur son clavier…

« Le 8 de ce mois… »

« Passé 3 semaines » fit remarquer Dean à Novak qui lui sourit

« On a besoin d'une copie complète de vos fichiers…»

« Vous avez un mandat ? »

« Pardon ? » tiqua Dean

Novak se pencha vers l'homme…

«Si nous continuions à rester dans le domaine de la bonne collaboration entre concitoyens…Hum…Sinon, si vous voulez, je peux toujours faire appel un ami qui travaille à la répression des fraudes, il me suffirait d'un seul coup de fil pour qu'il débarque ici… » Il joignit le geste à la parole en sortant son téléphone

L'homme se crispa…

« Alors !...Vous allez nous le copier ce fichier ou il vous le faut toujours ce mandat ? »

Il indiqua du menton les chaines hi-fi et les écrans plats à droite du comptoir…

L'homme se renfrogna…

« C'est bon…J'ai compris… » gronda, furieux, le marchand…

Il prit 2 clefs USB dans le tiroir sous le comptoir et se mit à cliquer sur son ordinateur…

Novak observait les mouvements des véhicules de police à l'extérieur…Dean se mit à ses côtés…Il tripotait un réveil en forme de chien…

« La répression des fraudes ! » Il se mit à rire

« Il y a cru, non ? » sourit Novak, un peu mal à l'aise…

« Faut croire qu'il est encore plus con qu'il en a l'air… » répliqua Dean

« C'est fait… » lança l'homme en enlevant la 2eme clef de son ordinateur...

Dean reposa le chien sur le comptoir en lui arrachant presque les clefs des doigts…

« Je vous remercie pour votre aimable collaboration… » Le tout avec un petit air ironique…

L'homme lui tourna le dos et retourna dans son magasin sans un regard vers eux…

Dean l'entendit grommeler en espagnol entre ses dents…

Il tapa sur la tête du chien qui se mit à aboyer en balançant la tête…

Dean ouvrit la porte et fronça le nez…Une odeur de tabac froid et de renfermé envahissait tout l'appartement…

Il avait oublié que Marissa fumait cigarettes sur cigarettes…Il avait oublié d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer…

Il jeta ses clefs sur la table basse du salon…Alluma la télévision, plus par habitude que par envie…

Il ouvrit son frigo et prit une cannette de bière…Saisit un paquet de chips sur l'étagère et s'effondra dans son canapé, posant ses pieds encore chaussés sur le coin de la table…

Il posa le tout à ses côtés et ôta sa veste…Il ouvrit sa cannette et la vida de moitié tout en zappant…

Le chat vint se poser sur ses genoux…Novak le caressa sans lui prêter attention…Il fixait le meuble mural face à lui...

Une photo de groupe…Il souffla en portant l'avant- bras sur ses yeux, tête enfoncée dans le coussin du fauteuil…

Sur celle-ci, lui et 4 autres policiers en uniforme…Tout sourire…

Les années étaient passées et avec elles, ses mêmes sourires s'étaient effacés…

L'homme, plongé dans le noir, penché au-dessus de l'évier, nettoyait son couteau….

Il récurait la lame, méticuleusement, à l'aide d'une brosse à dent…Le sang se mêla à l'eau qui coulait dans un mince filet, disparaissant en tournant dans le siphon. Une vie venait de s'écouler…

Son téléphone portable sonna…

Il posa son couteau sur le rebord de l'évier…

Il décrocha sans regarder son écran…

_« Oui »_

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire derrière lui…

« _C'est fait_…»

Il jouait avec sa brosse à dent du bout du pouce….

« _Comme d'habitude_….»

Il se releva et fit quelques pas…

« _Et pour les flics_ ? »

Il sourit

« _Bien…J'attends tes instructions_…»

Il raccrocha…Remit son téléphone dans sa poche…

Il avait laissé l'eau couler…Il prit le couteau et le fixa…

Il vit le reflet de ses yeux noirs dans la lame…Aucune émotion…Excepté celle du plaisir aux souvenirs de leurs regards éteints...

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans une petite ruelle mal éclairée à l'autre bout de la ville…Un corps gît sans vie…

Kevin sourit à Lucius et l'embrassa dans le cou…Celui-ci lui glissa une petite feuille pliée en triangle dans la poche de son pantalon…Il lui caressa l'entrejambe en passant…

« C'était génial...Tu mérites bien ta récompense, ma poule »

Il lui tapa sur les fesses et s'éloigna…

Kevin, jeune asiatique de 24 ans, faisait le trottoir depuis bientôt 2 ans…C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé de pouvoir se payer ses doses journalières…Il n'avait ni le courage de voler et encore moins le courage de braquer des épiceries….

La drogue l'avait plongé dans la prostitution…Et plus il se vendait, plus il en consommait…

Ce soir-là, une Ford familiale se gara à quelques mètres de lui…Un appel de phare et Kevin se dirigea vers la voiture…

« Salut » minauda-t-il en se penchant vers la vitre- passager ouverte…

« Salut…C'est combien ? »

« Ca dépend ce que tu veux, mon chou»

« M'appelle pas comme ça… » répliqua aussi sec l'homme

« Bien…C'est toi qui paie… »

« Alors? »

« 40»

Il vit l'homme hésiter un bref instant…Il finit par lui indiquer du doigt la ruelle à quelques pas derrière lui…

La voiture redémarra et se gara juste à l'entrée de celle-ci…Cherchant l'obscurité pour se protéger…

Lucius revint sur ses pas…Il avait oublié de dire à Kevin que l'heure de rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir avait changé…

Il l'aperçut qui s'enfonçait dans la ruelle suivi d'un homme qui le surprit par sa taille…

Il avait bien 2 têtes de plus que Kevin…Il ne vit rien d'autre, l'homme avait rabattu le capuchon de son sweat…

Il retourna sur ses pas…Un client…Demain il le paierait en cash…Il sourit en coin…Dommage…

L'homme passa devant lui…Kevin avait du mal à le suivre tant il marchait vite…

Il s'arrêta à l'abri d'une petite porte cochère…

Kevin s'approcha et tenta de percevoir son visage plongé dans l'ombre…

L'homme lui tendit 2 billets de 20$...Il les mit dans sa poche de pantalon…

Il se pencha et s'appuya sur la porte, Kevin sentit la chaleur de son haleine sur le sommet de son crâne…

Il lui sourit sans savoir si l'homme pouvait le voir ou si seulement celui-ci le regardait…

Il s'agenouilla…Il posa sa main sur son entrejambe qu'il se mit à le masser lentement tout en le déboutonnant de l'autre main…

L'homme gémit…Il lui ouvrit alors sa braguette et lui baissa son pantalon juste qu'aux bas de ses fesses…

Il saisit son membre dressé quand soudain il ressentit une violente douleur dans le cou…

Il se mit à gargouiller…Crachant du sang …

« Saloperie de pédé »

L'homme le repoussa violemment, le regardant mourir en remontant son pantalon…

Il rejoignit sa voiture, redémarra et se gara quelques pâtés de maison plus loin…

Il ouvrit sa braguette et se mit à se masturber, tête enfoncée dans le haut de son dossier…

Revoyant le regard perdu et paniqué de Kevin, il jouit en même temps que ce dernier cracha son sang…

Dean fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone…Il s'était endormi dans le canapé…Il se frotta le visage, prit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision…

Il décrocha

« Winchester… » La voix éteinte

« Dean ? »

« C'est qui ? »

Il se pencha, coudes sur les genoux

« C'est Novak… »

« Putain … T'as vu l'heure, mec?…» en regardant sa montre…5h10 du matin…

« C'est notre tueur…Il a remis ça »

« Merde »

Il se leva en se passant la main dans les cheveux

« T'es où là ? »

« Porsh street...Je t'attends… »

« J'arrive…J'en ai pour ¼ d'heure maxi »

Il prit un café frappé dans le frigo, bascula la fenêtre de la cuisine et sortit en baillant…

Quand il arriva sur place, la police avait déjà dressé un cordon de sécurité…Il aperçut les voitures du CSI en plus des 3 voitures de patrouille…

Sur le côté, une Harley Davidson « Street Bob » avec le casque posé sur le guidon…

Novak vint à sa rencontre…

« Salut…Désolé pour le réveil matinal »

« T'inquiète…J'ai l'habitude des nuits trop courtes… »

Il but une gorgée de son café…

« Bon alors ! Raconte… »

Novak se dirigea vers la petite ruelle suivi de Dean qui baillait bruyamment…

« Cette fois-ci, il s'en est pris à un prostitué… »

« Un ? »

«Oui…Un certain Kevin Switman Chu »

« C'est quoi ça ? Un chintok croisé avec un hamburger… » grommela Dean, visiblement pas encore très bien réveillé…

« Non…Il est originaire de Portland…» répondit le plus sérieusement du monde Novak.

Dean tiqua en levant les yeux au ciel…Il vida son café et jeta le gobelet dans la rigole avant de pénétrer dans la ruelle…

« D'après les premières constatations du médecin légiste, sa mort remonterait à environ 4h soit à peu près 1h du matin … »

« Des témoins ? »

« Pas pour le moment »

« C'est étonnant » souffla Dean

Le médecin était encore penché sur le mort quand ils le rejoignirent…

« Alors toubib… »

L'homme se retourna, accroupit près du cadavre…

« Tiens dont…Dean Winchester…On a fini par te dégoter un nouveau collègue à ce que je vois…Tu comptes le garder plus de 3 mois celui-là ? » lança froidement le médecin

« Ta gueule, Josh…C'est pas le moment de me chier dans les bottes »

« Langage toujours aussi châtié, à ce que je vois… » répliqua-t-il en se penchant sur le corps sans vie de Kevin…

« Merde !…Bon, tu peux nous dire quoi d'intéressant sur le mort-là, hormis tes conneries habituelles… »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit à ton coéquipier » commença-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix que Dean prit sur lui de ne pas relever…

« Vu la température du foie et la rigidité cadavérique, je dirais que la mort remonterait à plus ou moins 4h ce qui situerait l'heure de celle-ci entre une et 2h du matin »

Il tourna la tête de Kevin sur le côté

« Cause de la mort...Un coup de couteau porté à la base de la nuque…La lame a transpercé ensuite le larynx entrainant une mort quasi instantanée…Le tout reste à confirmer avec l'autopsie et les analyses, bien évidemment… »

« Des indices ? »

« J'ai pu relever une trace de pas…Le meurtrier a visiblement marché dans le sang de la victime…Ce qui nous laisse une belle empreinte…Probablement celle d'une chaussure de sport… »

Il se releva

« Je peux déjà vous dire que l'homme à qui appartient cette empreinte est grand…Très grand même »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Le médecin se tourna vers Novak

« Je dirais passé les 2 mètres mais comme je l'ai déjà dit… »

« Oui, on sait, Josh …» lança Dean en lui tournant le dos et fixant l'entrée de la ruelle…

« A l'exception du sexe de la victime, le mode opératoire reste le même…. » dit Novak en s'approchant…

« Qui a prévenu la police ? » s'interrogea Dean

« Un appel anonyme envoyé depuis la cabine au coin de la rue… »

Il indiqua le côté droit d'un mouvement de tête…

« Le CSI y a déjà relevé les empreintes » continua Novak

« Ca mènera à rien…Il doit y en avoir plus dans cette cabine que dans un Peep-show aux heures de pointe…»

Il vit Novak sourire…

« On ne peut rien négliger…Au point où on en est et vu le peu d'indice qu'on a…»

« Il faut tout reprendre à zéro… »

« J'en suis pas si sûr » murmura Novak

« Quoi ? Tu crois toujours que ce serait lié au milieu ? »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça… »

« Je ne sais pas…Une intuition mais j'ai aucun indice pour la corroborer, c'est justement ça qui me fait chier… » laissa tomber Novak sous l'œil amusé de Dean

« Quoi ? »

« Non…Rien…Ca te va pas de jurer…»

En fait, bien malgré lui, Dean commençait à apprécier Novak…Il avait un côté un peu décalé qui le changeait des coéquipiers que le Capitaine avait tenté de lui refourguer en vain depuis des mois…

De plus, Novak ne tentait pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour lui plaire ou bien même pour lui déplaire…Il faisait son boulot parce que quand cette enquête serait finie, leur collaboration prendrait fin, elle aussi…Dean n'était qu'un collègue de passage…Pas besoin de tergiverser…

Il claqua sa langue…Un peu dépité…

« Merde »

« Pardon ? »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut

«Laisse tomber…J'ai la tête dans le cul…J'ai besoin d'un café pour relancer la machine »

Novak tiqua…

Un policier en uniforme vint vers eux…

« On vous a trouvé un témoin…. »

« Génial » grinça Dean

« Je peux oublier mon café »

Le Sergent les mena jusqu'à sa voiture où Lucius, bras croisés, appuyé sur le capot, les attendait sous la surveillance de son coéquipier…

« Je vous présente Lucius Leeroy…Ce monsieur est bien connu de nos services…Il a un beau casier…Arrêté plusieurs fois pour usages, détentions et trafics de stupéfiants… »

Lucius sourit en baissant la tête...

« Il dit avoir vu Switman vers 1h, partir avec un client dans la ruelle où on a retrouvé le corps… »

« Merci, Sergent…Beau boulot…On prend la relève… »

Le policier s'éloigna suivi de son collègue

«Salut…Je suis l'inspecteur Winchester…»

« Alors, c'est vrai? Il est mort ? »

« Oui…Désolé »

« Merde… » Il dodelina de la tête d'un air vaguement triste

« …C'était un sacré bon coup »

« Et bien, je vois que sa mort a l'air de te bouleverser » releva Dean

« Croyez pas ça….Je l'aimais bien moi, Kevin…»

« Si vous nous parliez de ce que vous avez vu? » Novak s'avança…

« Bah…Je l'ai juste vu partir avec un client dans la ruelle…Rien de plus… »

« Il ressemblait à quoi ce client ? »

Lucius ferma les yeux…

« Je me souviens juste qu'il était super grand… »

« Grand comment ? » Dean lança un coup d'œil vers Novak qui croisa son regard

Ils pensaient à la même chose…Le sans abri…

« Grand quoi !…Au moins une tête de plus que vous…Si pas 2… »

« Tu peux nous le décrire ? »

« Il faisait trop sombre…J'ai rien vu moi…En plus, il avait un truc sur la tête… »

« Un truc ? » répéta Dean

« Un machin genre capuche… »

« T'as rien remarqué de particulier chez lui…Est-ce qu'il avait l'air jeune ? Vieux ? Comment était-il habillé ?… »

« Puisque je viens de vous dire que je l'ai à peine vu… »

Il fixa le trottoir sous ses pieds

« Il me semble qu'il était habillé de couleur sombre…Mais j'ai pas fait gaffe, moi…»

« Pas de voiture ? Pas de véhicules suspects dans les environs ?» continua Novak

Lucius tiqua

« Maintenant que vous le dites…Il me semble avoir vu une familiale garée sur le bas-côté »

« Une familiale ? »

« Ouaih…Genre Ford ou une française là…Le genre de bagnole pour transporter toute la smala »

« C'était la sienne ? »

« Est-ce que je sais moi…Il était déjà avec Kevin quand je les aie vu… »

Il fixa la ruelle…

« Merde » murmura-t-il…

«Pauv'Kevin…»

« Sergent » hurla Dean

Celui-ci arriva suivi de son coéquipier…

« Amenez-le au poste et prenez lui sa déposition… »

Il fit un signe à Lucius de suivre le policier…

« Et montrez lui des photos de bagnoles tant que vous y êtes….Notre ami ici présent pourra peut-être reconnaitre notre voiture entre 2 éclairs de génie… »

Lucius marmonna en se redressant…

Dean se tourna vers Novak en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre…

« Tu parles d'un témoin…Il est à moitié stone… »

Il souffla entre fatigue et lassitude…

« Bon, on va se le prendre ce café ? »

« Je te suis… »

Il vit Novak se diriger vers la moto…

« Ah bah, merde alors… » Il sourit en se dirigeant vers l'Impala…

L'homme aspergea la voiture d'essence….Il s'écarta…Craqua une allumette….

Il la regarda brûlée…Et la jeta sur la familiale qui s'embrasa…

Sur un chantier, un peu à l'écart de la ville…Des preuves s'envolaient en fumée…

Fin chapitre II….

**Nb : les mots, en italique , indiquent qu'ils parlent une langue étrangère…**


	3. L'ombre d'hier

**Merci pour toutes vos review…Ca me touche beaucoup…Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs anonymes ou ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur fav…**

**J'ai tenu compte de vos remarques à propos de la mise en page (pas merci fanfic pour ça hein)**

**J'espère que ce sera plus clair ainsi…**

Chapitre III : « L'ombre d'hier »

« Winchester…Novak…Dans mon bureau… »

Dean souffla en repoussant sa chaise…

«C'est reparti pour un tour…»

Novak referma son dossier et suivit Dean…

« Asseyez-vous… » Singer referma la porte derrière Novak…

Il lança un journal sur le bureau face à eux…

Dean se pencha et le tourna vers son coéquipier…

« Fallait s'y attendre » murmura ce dernier

« Le chasseur à encore frapper » lit tout haut Dean…

« C'est quoi ce surnom débile? »

« Commence pas, tu veux ! » s'énerva le Capitaine

« Vous en êtes où avec cette enquête ? »

« Là, on s'apprêtait à aller visionner les images de caméra surveillance prise par un magasin situé juste en face d'une des scènes de crime…Celle de Charlène Borgman… »

« C'est tout ? » Singer s'enfonça dans son fauteuil

« Bah… Le tueur n'a laissé aucune indice derrière lui...Excepté une trace de pas mais les premières analyses ne sont pas très concluantes, on peut juste en déduire qu'il est très grand… Ca et une possible voiture dont on n'est même pas sûre qu'elle soit la sienne…En fait, on a quasi que dalle pour le moment…On attend encore le rapport des analyses du médecin légiste mais ça risque de prendre du temps, ils croulent sous les dossiers …Mais bon, tout ça nous laisse quand même à penser qu'il n'en est pas à ses premiers essais…Sur ce, on a lancé une recherche sur des meurtres similaires…On attend les résultats….Mais ça se pourrait aussi que ce soit les œuvres d'un homme de main….»

Dean s'enfonça légèrement dans sa chaise, attendant la réaction de son chef…

« Un quoi ? » Singer se pencha sur son bureau

« Cass reste persuadé que cette affaire reste liée au milieu de la prostitution…Et vu le peu d'indice qu'on a, on ne peut négliger aucune piste »

« Cass ? » répéta Singer en souriant et se tournant vers Novak…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire que notre tueur pourrait être à la solde du milieu…. »

Novak baissa la tête…

« Je veux juste n'écarter aucune piste»

« Vous essayez surtout de me dire que vous avez une intuition et aucune preuve pour l'appuyer…Moi qui pensait que vous alliez mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de cet abruti, il a fallu qu'on me refile le même genre d'énergumène…Y a pas à dire, je suis verni…»

« Chef...Faites gaffe…Entente entre département » Dean lui fit un clin d'œil…

« Toi….La ferme …Je t'ai pas sonné hein ! » hurla le Capitaine

Il expira bruyamment en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise…

« Les chapeaux me mettent la pression…Cette histoire commence à faire du bruit…Trop de bruit…Et ils n'aiment pas ça…C'est mauvais pour leur publicité pré-électorale…Surtout que les journalistes semblent insinués que vu la « nature » des victimes, la police ne mettrait pas tout en œuvre pour retrouver leur assassin… »

«C'est ridicule » murmura Novak

« Vous et moi, on le sait mais eux… »

Il pointa le journal

« Ils ne voient là qu'un moyen de se faire mousser et de vendre leur torchon…Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de me trouver un os à leur faire ronger avant que mes supérieurs ne finissent par avoir la mauvaise idée de nous retirer l'affaire… »

« Faudrait déjà qu'on nous laisse du temps, ça fait à peine 2 jours qu'on nous l'a refilée …Et puis ce serait bien qu'on nous en donne les moyens aussi…On est que 2 là… »

« Et vous le resterez, j'ai personne d'autre sous la main…Je vous signale que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à bosser ici…HEIN… »

Il fixa tour à tour Dean et Novak…

« Et votre témoin-là… »

« Lucius ? »

« Pourquoi vous en avez d'autres ? » grinça Singer en foudroyant Dean

« Il a identifié la voiture…Mais c'est un modèle courant…Sans le numéro de plaque d'immatriculation, ça nous servira à rien… »

« Magnifique… » souffla Singer.

« On a lancé une recherche sur les voitures volées de ce type de modèle durant ses derniers mois » continua Novak…

« Si elle a été volée cette voiture, ce qui reste encore à prouver… Bien…» se calma Singer, en appuyant son bras sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise…

« Foutez-moi le camp…Et trouvez-moi quelque chose de concret que je puisse leur mettre sous le nez… »

Il pointa l'index vers le plafond…Indiquant le bureau de ses supérieurs à l'étage…

Dean se leva suivi de Novak…

« La porte » hurla Singer

Dean se pencha

« C'est si gentiment demandé… » Il sourit en la refermant

Singer souffla et reprit le journal…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Dean et Novak passèrent la fin de la matinée et le début de l'après-midi dans la salle de visionnage….

Ils avaient poussés la porte du petit labo, café dans les mains et dossier dans l'autre...

« Salut, John…Ca va ? »

« Salut, Dean…Ca faisait un bail dit-on »

« Comme tu dis… »

Il tira une chaise et s'assit

« Je te présente l'inspecteur Novak, il est de la Brigade des Moeurs…Il vient nous refiler un p'tit coup de main»

« Enchanté » Il le salua de la tête tout en replongeant sur son clavier d'ordinateur…

Jonathan avait passé 30 ans mais en paraissait 10 de moins…Il était le prototype même du geek , dans toute sa splendeur…

Novak tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de Dean, tendant les jambes et croisant les pieds…

Dean jeta le dossier sur la table face à lui…

« Bon, c'est parti pour la gloire…Y a combien d'heures de visionnage qui nous attendent, là ? »

« Je préfère ne rien te dire » rit John

« J'ai fait comme tu me l'as demandé…Depuis le 8 du mois jusqu'au 15…J'ai sélectionné que les images de nuit donnant vue sur le trottoir d'en face mais ceux du magasin sont sur un fichier daté, si tu veux celles d'une journée précise, tu me le dis…Un clic et tu les auras…Ca m'a pris presque toute la nuit…» termina-t-il dans un soupir

« Je l'adore ce gamin… » lança Dean en se tournant vers Novak

« Allez...Lance nous le générique… »

John se leva, éteignit et pianota quelques secondes en marmonnant

« Tu pourrais me dire merci pour ma nuit blanche… »

« Merci » lança Dean qui l'avait entendu…

L'écran s'alluma…Première image…La rue déserte…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x_

John accéléra l'image à plusieurs reprises…Dean repéra souvent Charlène…

Le ballet des voitures…Les clients d'un quart d'heure ou d'une nuit…Des clients oui, mais pas de géant…

Dean se contorsionnait sur sa chaise…Observant les moindres détails, ainsi que toutes les voitures suspectes…

Ils avaient bien repérer quelques familiales et réussit à noter quelques plaques minéralogiques mais il était presque évident que cela ne mènerait à rien…

« Bon…Là, on fait une pause…J'en ai marre…J'ai les yeux qui me sortent des orbites…»

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge murale….13h52

« Putain…Presque 5h qu'on a le nez collé à cette téloche…Je dois bouger d'ici ou je vais péter un câble… »

Il se leva en s'étirant

« Tu restes là toi ? » lança-t-il à Novak

« Je vais rester encore un peu…Si ça vous va, bien sûr ! » Il se retourna vers John

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi…J'ai l'habitude et j'ai le ravitaillement à porter de main…

Il indiqua des cannettes sur son bureau et un paquet de cookies…

« Bien...Comme tu veux...Je te ramène quelque chose ? »

« Un café, merci… »

« C'est comme si c'était fait… »

Il sortit…Novak se leva pour détendre ses muscles…John relança le visionnage…

« Vous êtes le Novak de l'affaire Sterling ? » lança timidement le jeune homme…

Il vit l'inspecteur baissé la tête…

«Je vous demande ça parce que j'ai travaillé sur les images de...Du…Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Novak ne réagit pas…

« Pardon…Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de ça…Ca ne me regarde pas, de toutes manières…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…Je suis désolé…Je suis trop curieux, ça me perdra »

«Ce n'est rien… » répondit Novak dans un murmure

Il se rassit et se remit à l'analyse des images…Dean revint quelques minutes après…Café pour 3 dans les mains…

« Rien de neuf ? »

« Non…Rien » répliqua aussi sec Novak…Dean jeta un œil vers Jonathan visiblement mal à l'aise…Il lui tendit un café…

« Ca va ici ? » John prit le gobelet en le remerciant d'un signe de la tête…

« On fatigue » sourit Novak, le regard vide…Dean lui tendit son café…

« Hmmmm »

Ils passèrent les 2h suivantes dans le silence le plus complet, baillant de temps à autres…

Le téléphone fixe de Jonathan sonna, il décrocha

« Jonathan Gremas…Oui, je vous le passe tout de suite… »

« Dean…C'est pour toi… »

Il se leva et prit le cornet

« Ouaih, Winchester…Où ça ?...Bien, on arrive…Merci… »

Il raccrocha…

« Ils ont retrouvé une Ford familiale sur un terrain vague, entièrement carbonisée….Ca pourrait bien être la nôtre »

Novak se leva, Dean se tourna vers John

« Tiens nous tout ça au chaud…On reviendra plus tard… »

« Okay… » Tout en jetant un regard vers Novak qui évita le sien…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx_

Le CSI était déjà sur place quand ils arrivèrent…Dean repéra Helen…

Il n'eut pas à montrer sa plaque, un inspecteur vint vers lui…

« Marovich…Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?...Tu fais dans la tôle grillée maintenant ? »

L'homme le salua de la tête…Dean n'aimait pas Marovich…Il avait toujours le regard fuyant et les mains moites…Il travaillait comme agent de liaison…Le lèche-botte attitré des supérieurs…

« Le commandant Bratsen m'a mis sur l'enquête… »

Dean se renfrogna

«Pardon ? »

« Fais pas cette gueule là…Je suis juste ici pour faire un rapport sur son évolution… »

« C'est ça …Ouaih…Tu viens juste faire ce pour quoi tu es payé…Voir, rapporter et cirer les pompes… »

« Va te faire foutre, Winchester…. »

L'inspecteur se tourna vers Novak…Dean vit s'inscrire sur son visage le genre de sourire qu'il détestait…Un rictus…L'œil brillant…

« Je te présente l'inspecteur… »

« On se connait...Merci… » le coupa Marovich, faussement mielleux…

Il salua Novak d'un mouvement de tête…Le visage de ce dernier se crispa…

Dean passa de l'un à l'autre…Leur face à face fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Helen…

« Dean…Décidemment, on va devenir inséparables… »

« Faut croire » maugréa-t-il en n'arrivant pas détacher son regard de celui glacial de Novak…

« Viens…Je crois bien avoir de bonnes nouvelles pour vous…Enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça… »

« Hum…Tu viens, Cass ? »

Il suivit Dean sentant le regard de Marovich dans sa nuque…

« Tu le connais d'où, l'autre trou duc ? »

« On a bossé sur une même affaire… » La voix de Novak était distante, fuyante…

« Putain, si ils nous le collent dans les pattes, ça va mal finir…Je sais pas l'encadrer ce mec… »

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx_

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture…

« La plaque d'immatriculation est trop abîmée pour en tirer quoi que ce soit mais le numéro de châssis lui par contre…. » Elle sourit…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que cette voiture pourrait être la nôtre ? »

« Il a brûlé la voiture mais il a fait une petite erreur… »

Elle indiqua la carrosserie…

« Il l'a aspergé d'essence et il y a mis le feu mais il n'a pas pensé asperger l'intérieur de l'habitacle… »

« Et ? Le feu a l'air d'avoir tout cramé…Non ?»

« Homme de peu de foi… »

Elle s'avança vers un de ses collègues penché sur le siège passager…

« On a relevé des traces de sang et de spermes…Ca fait beaucoup pour une simple coincidence…Tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout qu'un témoin a vu brûlé la voiture et ce, à peine 2 heures après le dernier meurtre…Il a appelé la police avant les pompiers… »

Elle fit un clin d'œil complice à Dean qui tiqua, ne semblant pas comprendre….

« Et alors? »

« Et alors…C'est la police qui a éteint le feu…Ils utilisent des extincteurs…Ils ont dû s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait pas de corps et les pompiers n'ont ainsi pas détruits les indices à coup de lance à incendie… » Novak s'approcha tout en parlant…

« C'est à peu près ça » Elle lui sourit

Dean grommela entre ses dents en se dirigeant vers l'arrière du véhicule

« Parlant de corps…Y a quelqu'un qui a pensé ouvrir le coffre ? »

« J'allais y venir…Spermes et sang, cela aurait un peu mince malgré tout… »

Elle le rejoint en ronchonnant…

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une débutante…» Visiblement vexée

Elle souleva le coffre…

« Je vous présente Mde X… »

Dans le coffre, un corps recroquevillé, à moitié brûlé…Dean recula d'un pas

« Waouhhh… »

« Comme tu dis… » Elle pointa du doigt sa nuque où quelques cheveux blonds collaient à la peau

«Même mode opératoire … »

« Il a dû la tuer pour s'emparer de son véhicule ? » fit remarquer Dean

« Pourquoi pas simplement le voler ? Pourquoi la tuer ? » continua Novak en se penchant sur le cadavre…Dean grimaça…Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les brûlés…C'était physique, ça le répugnait…Les cloques, les chairs boursoufflées, l'odeur…Il n'y arrivait pas…

« Elle a dû arriver au mauvais moment… »

« Je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle est morte depuis plusieurs jours… » En croisant les bras…

« Mais seules l'autopsie et les analyses pourront nous en dire plus… »

« Une idée sur son identité ? »

« Non…Pas pour le moment… »

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx_

Dean s'écarta suivi de Novak

« Notre tueur vient de faire sa première erreur »

« Ou alors il ne s'en inquiète pas… »

« Pardon ? »

« Il est méticuleux, soigneux et ordonné …Là, la voiture…Ca colle pas avec son profil »

« Tu penses qu'il a quitté la ville ? »

« Excepté peut être la possibilité qu'il ait perdu le contrôle sur ses émotions, tout semblerait indiquer que son boulot est fini…»

« Merde…Manquait plus que ça »

« Il a tout d'un tueur en série… »

Marovich arriva par l'arrière…Dean leva les yeux au ciel…

« Même mode opératoire, même type de victimes…Vous devriez lancer une recherche croisée pour voir si il n'y aurait pas d'autres types d'affaire similaire dans la région…Etendez vos recherches sur plusieurs états et sur une année pour commencer et… »

Dean se retourna furieux en l'interrompant…

« Tu crois qu'on a attendu que ton cerveau grille un neurone pour y penser? »

Marovich se renfrogna

« Putain…C'est pas toi qui va m'apprendre à faire mon boulot quand même… »

Il sentit le sourire d'Helen derrière lui…Marovich la foudroya du regard…

« Pauv'con… » laissa-t-il tombé en grondant…

« Ouaih…C'est ça…Je t'aime aussi…Va vite jouer au toutou…Rapporter la baballe, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux…Laisse les enquêtes aux vrais inspecteurs, Dick Cheney… »

Marovich se tourna vers Novak resté silencieux et un peu à l'écart…

« Avant de me tirer dessus, tu ferais bien de savoir avec qui tu bosses…Tu risquerais d'être surpris…Pas vrai, Cass » Il insista en minaudant sur son surnom

Dean tiqua et vit la mâchoire de Novak se contracter et ses poings se serrer…

« Viens…On se casse d'ici avant que je fasse une connerie que je risque de ne pas regretter… » lança Dean en obligeant Novak à avancer, le poussant par l'épaule…

« On attend de tes nouvelles… » en passant devant Helen qui le salua de la main…

« Renseigne toi sur l'affaire Sterling…Tu vas voir qui d'entre lui et moi, est vraiment le trou duc de service… » cria Marovich qui sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui…

« Allez tous vous faire foutre »

Il s'éloigna vers sa voiture, furieux…

Dean ne dit pas un mot durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la voiture…Arrivé à hauteur de celle-ci, il se tourna vers Novak

« C'est quoi cette histoire Sterling ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, Dean…Une vieille affaire sur laquelle on a travaillé ensemble…Concentrons- nous plutôt sur l'affaire en cours, tu veux ? Oublions Marovich… »

Il sentit une pointe de lassitude dans la voix de Novak…

Il fallait qu'il sache…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx_

Ils n'en reparlèrent plus mais Dean ne put s'empêcher d'y penser…Le visage de Novak, le sourire de Marovich…Ca cachait quelque chose…

Dean voulait savoir...Savoir avec qui il travaillait ses derniers jours…

Il téléphona à Jonathan pour lui dire qu'ils reprendraient le visionnage de la caméra surveillance le lendemain…

Il avait reçu un mail d'Helen avec le numéro de châssis de la voiture…Il lança la recherche...Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts…

Novak assis en face de lui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur retour…

« Je vais me chercher un café…T'en veux un ? »

« Merci » Il opina de la tête…Plongé dans les dossiers des victimes…

Dean s'approcha de Bruckard…Il jeta un œil vers son bureau pour être sûr que Novak ne regardait pas dans sa direction…

«Franck, tu veux bien me rendre un petit service… »

Bruckard détourna les yeux de son écran…

« On dirait pas, mais là, je travaille, Dean… »

« Ca te prendra juste quelques minutes, s'il te plait » le supplia Dean en se penchant son bureau.

« Bon…Tu veux quoi ? »

« J'aimerais que tu fasses une petite recherche pour moi…L'affaire Sterling »

« Tu peux pas m'en dire plus parce que c'est plutôt maigre comme indice…. »

« Novak y est lié… »

« Ah non hein ? » Bruckard se remit face à son ordinateur

« Je ne suis pas payé pour flinguer tes partenaires…En plus, tu fais ça très bien tout seul… »

« Rien à voir….D'abord ce n'est pas mon partenaire et deuzio, y a un truc pas net dans cette affaire, je le sens.. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Hein ? »

« Marovich y est mêlé… »

« Quoi ?... »

Dean se redressa.

« Je m'en occupe mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps…Vaut mieux éviter que le lèche-botte sache qu'on fouille dans ses dossiers »

« Oh...T'inquiètes pas pour ça…C'est lui qui en a parlé en premier»

Bruckard s'enfonça dans son siège en le faisant tourner

« Et tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

« Oui, je sais…Il l'a fait exprès…Je ne suis pas con, merci…Mais la réaction de Novak… »

Il jeta un œil vers son bureau

« Fais ça pour moi, tu veux…Je te revaudrais ça »

« J'espère bien…Et au centuple encore bien… »

« Merci, Franck »

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers le distributeur de café…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx_

Il revint avec 2 gobelets…Il croisa le regard de Novak…Il détourna le sien, on aurait dit que ce dernier venait de lire dans ses pensées…

Novak savait que Dean ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur l'affaire Sterling…Après tout, il était flic …

Il se leva en prenant son gobelet…

« Je vais retourner dans la salle de visionnage…John y est encore… »

« Maintenant ?….Tu comptes dormir ici ?… »

Novak lui sourit mais il n'y avait que de la tristesse sur son visage…Dean se sentit percé à jour…

« Bien…Comme tu veux…Je vais rentrer, je suis crevé…Tiens moi au courant si tu as des nouvelles… »

«J'y manquerais pas… »

« A demain ? »

« A demain, Dean… »

Il vit Novak s'éloigner et regarda son reflet dans l'écran éteint de son ordinateur

« T'es fier de toi !»

Il se leva, prit sa veste….Jeta un œil sur l'horloge…19h15…

Ce soir, il irait chez Bela…Il avait besoin de se vider la tête…

Novak resta jusque tard dans la nuit…Il quitta le bureau vers 21h30…Il n'avait aucun résultat…Il s'arrêta devant son bureau et soupira…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

Dean buvait tranquillement une bière au comptoir…Ce soir, il ne chercherait pas à ramener une conquête dans son lit…Il voulait juste se changer les idées…

Entre le tueur en série qui n'en n'était peut-être pas un et Novak, son cerveau ne trouvait pas le repos…

«Mauvaise journée… » Bela s'accouda face à lui

« Pas pire qu'une autre… »

« Tu sais ici, tout se sait… »

Il croisa son regard…Ils se sourirent

« Et que sais –tu, ma belle ? »

« Le chasseur… »

« Hum….Si on pouvait éviter de parler boulot ce soir…J'ai pas la tête à ça… »

Il posa la bouteille à moitié vide sur son front

« Y parait que t'as un nouveau coéquipier ? Tu comptes me le présenter, celui-là ? »

« Bela… »

Il vida sa bière

« D'abord, ce n'est pas mon coéquipier…C'est juste une collaboration entre départements, rien de plus…Et puis je t'ai dit pas de boulot ce soir, s'il te plait »

Elle sentit bien que Dean n'était pas dans un bon jour…

« Tu veux une autre bière ? C'est moi qui offre… »

Elle lui sourit, penchée sur le comptoir…

« Alors ? » retenta-t-elle

Il lui sourit…

« Non, Bela »

Il sortit vers minuit…Il n'était étonnamment pas ivre ni même vraiment éméché…Il avait refusé les avances appuyées de quelques femmes qui comprirent vite ce soir-là, que ce n'était pas le bon soir pour avoir Dean dans son lit…

Il jeta un œil sur son téléphone…A 22h40, un message non lu…

Il souffla en s'appuyant sur le capot de l'Impala

« J'ai mis une copie du dossier Sterling dans ton tiroir…Tu ne vas pas aimer…

Franck »

Dean ouvrit la portière et jeta de rage son téléphone sur le siège passager…

« Merde… »

Il s'assit sur le siège, pieds vers l'extérieur…Accoudés…

« Fais chier… »

Il se pencha, reprit son téléphone…Chercha un numéro…Sam…

Il hésita…

« Besoin de compagnie… »

Il leva les yeux…Il la connaissait de vue…Une habituée du bar...Plutôt jolie bien qu'un peu trop ronde à son goût…

Il rangea son téléphone

« Grimpe… »

Elle sourit et fit le tour de la voiture…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sa moto garée sur le parking, face au parc Stevenson, Novak buvait sa bière assis sur un banc…

Il faisait doux et calme…Le ciel étoilé, la lune à moitié pleine…

Il regardait sa plaque…

L'affaire Sterling ne cesserait jamais de le poursuivre…Il aura beau changer de service, de ville, même d'état…Il y aurait toujours un Marovich pour lui rappeler ce qu'il était…Ce qu'il avait fait…

Il décida ce soir-là que quand cette affaire serait finie, il remettrait sa démission…

Fallait-il encore que Dean accepte de continuer l'enquête avec lui…

Il savait que ce dernier chercherait à savoir…Mais entre savoir et l'avoir vécu, la différence était si grande…

Il remit sa plaque dans sa poche…Fixa le ciel, les yeux brouillés…

Etre flic, c'était toute sa vie…Mais depuis des mois, sa vie n'était plus qu'un enfer…

Quelques jours et le répit, demain, serait fini…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dean se leva tôt, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit…Sylvia, sa compagne d'un soir, s'avéra être une conquête pleines de surprise…Il avait remis cela plusieurs fois, elle était plutôt douée dans les jeux du sexe …Et insatiable…

Assis sur le rebord du lit, il regardait la chute de ses reins…

Il se remit à avoir envie d'elle…Il se recoucha et l'embrassa dans le cou, elle se tortilla, se retournant dans un demi-sommeil….

Elle avait un superbe visage et il se surprit à avoir apprécié ses formes généreuses…

Il lui embrassa les seins, elle se mit à rire…Ils croisèrent leur regard…Elle glissa ses doigts le long de son torse et le fit basculer sur son dos…Elle lui sourit et se laissa glissée jusqu'à ses hanches…Il ferma les yeux sous la chaleur de sa bouche qui emprisonna son désir…

« Je dois y aller…J'ai du boulot… »

Il se leva et se dirigea, nu, vers la salle de bain…Elle laissa ses yeux glissés sur son dos et ses fesses…

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Sylvia n'était plus là…

Un mot sur la table du salon….

« Je préfère partir avant que tu demandes de le faire… »

Un petit cœur dessiné à la va-vite…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

Quand il gara l'impala, le parking était pratiquement vide…Il fut soulagé de ne pas y apercevoir la Harley….

Il salua l'officier de garde et prit un café en passant…

Il était le seul inspecteur présent…Il entendit juste du bruit dans le bureau de Singer…le Capitaine arrivait toujours avant ses hommes ayant l'avantage d'habiter à moins de 5 minutes de son travail…

Dean assis, fixait le tiroir de son bureau puis il releva les yeux sur celui qu'occupait Novak …

Il l'ouvrit en soufflant et sortit l'épais dossier…

Novak gara sa moto et tout en enlevant son casque vit la voiture de Dean…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx_

Il était plongé dans le dossier quand il sentit son regard posé sur lui…

Il s'enfonça dans son siège en le refermant

« Tu comptais un jour m'en parler ? »

Novak resta debout…Muet…

« Je vais demander à être décharger de cette affaire… »

« Ne prends pas cette peine, Dean…Je vais le faire…Je veillerais à ce que le département t'envoie un remplaçant digne de confiance, cette fois…» Il avait la voix cassée…

Dean n'éprouva aucune joie à ses mots…Etonnamment, il fut touché par la soudaine détresse de Novak…

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas entendre ma version des faits… »

Il resta debout fixant Dean qui prit le dossier le pointant vers lui…

« Tu as réellement fait ce qu'ils disent ? »

« Tu veux quelle vérité? »

« Je veux LA vérité » Il avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu…

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire… »

« Tu as trahi 3 de tes amis…Tu as poussé au suicide l'un d'entre eux…Et tu es toujours là ?...A ta place, j'aurais démissionné…Je pourrais plus me regarder dans un miroir…»

« Tu crois que je le peux moi ?...J'ai fait mon job, Dean…Mon job… » Sa voix se brisa…

« Barre toi…Je veux plus te voir… »

« Dean…Ecoute moi… »

« Casses-toi » hurla Dean en se relevant furieux, lui jetant le dossier à la figure…

Novak sentit sa poitrine se serrer…Il se détourna et partit….

Dean le regarda s'éloigner…Il croisa le regard de Martinez qui venait d'arriver

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Rien…Fous-moi la paix….Mêles toi de tes affaires… »

De rage, Dean fit voler son café sur le sol…

« Merde »

Martinez s'écarta…

Singer apparut…

« Dean… »

Il lui fit signe de la main de venir…Il avait le visage fermé…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Novak rentra dans le 1er bar qu'il aperçut…Il s'assit au fond, à l'ombre…Il commanda un whisky sec…

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui… » En enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, accoudé à la table…

Fin chapitre III


	4. L'affaire Sterling

**Merci pour toutes vos review et vos mises en favoris, ça me touche énormément**

**Attention, ça jure beaucoup dans ce chapitre…lol**

**Enjoy**

Chapitre IV : « L'affaire Sterling »

Une petite maison, dans un quartier calme de la ville…Il gara son impala devant le numéro 19…

Il fixa le volant un long moment…Il était passé 20h…Il devait être rentré maintenant, il n'avait pas pensé lui téléphoner avant…Il sortit en respirant profondément…

Il sonna et attendit…Des pas lourds et la porte s'ouvrit…

« Salut, Sammy…»

« Dean ? » se surprit ce dernier

« Je te déranges pas ? »

« T'as parfois de ses questions, j'te jure…Entre, imbécile »

Il referma la porte derrière lui en lui tapant sur l'épaule…

« Je te préviens, je suis seul….Sarah est avec Jason chez sa sœur pour la semaine…Fais pas gaffe au désordre …J'en profite pour repeindre la cuisine et le salon… »

« Cool » Il remarqua alors que Sam avait le visage rempli d'éclaboussures de peinture beige

« T'es sûr que c'est ta cuisine que tu repeins ! » en lui montrant sa figure

Sam lui sourit en se frottant les joues…

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Dean ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je ne peux pas venir te voir sans raison? » Il sourit à son tour mais ses yeux le trahissaient…

« Dean…Tu téléphones toujours avant de venir et là, tu débarques à l'improviste à 8h du soir…J'en déduis donc que tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici simplement pour me faire un petit salut amical…Je me trompe? »

Il baissa la tête…

« Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, Sammy… » finit-il par laisser tomber.

« Encore !…Quel genre, cette fois ?»

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine suivi de Dean, mains dans les poches de son Jean…

« Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte ? »

Sam ouvrit le frigo et lui tendit une bière…

« J'ai toute la nuit devant moi…A toi de voir… »

Il prit la bière…

« T'en as de réserve ? »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

Dean entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui, un peu sèchement…

Singer attendit qu'il s'asseye….

« C'était quoi ce bordel ? »

Dean le foudroya du regard

« Faites pas celui qui savait pas hein ? » siffla Dean, en haussant le ton et le pointant du doigt…

« Vous m'avez refilé une saloperie de balance comme coéquipier… » vociféra Dean

« Je te prierais de me parler sur un autre ton, mon jeune ami…Je reste ton supérieur jusqu'à nouvel ordre… »

Dean se renfrogna

« Tout d'abord, j'ai eu vent de l'affaire Sterling qu'après son arrivée…»

« Et ça vous aurait troué le cul de me le dire ! »

« Maintenant ça suffit, hein » hurla Singer

« Tu vas m'écouter et la fermer…C'est compris ? »

Il frappa la main furieux sur son bureau…Dean sursauta, il avait déjà vu Singer en colère et sur le coup, se tut…

« C'est compris ? » hurla son chef

« Oui… » grommela Dean

« Oui, qui ? »

« Oui, Chef » lâcha Dean dans un murmure

« Bien…Je recommence…Je n'ai su pour l'affaire Sterling que quand ce connard de Marovich s'est senti investi de la divine mission de m'informer du dossier et du danger que j'avais à avoir une « balance » au sein de mon équipe…Ce qui venant de lui est quand même le comble de l'ironie…...Balance avec qui ce lèche-cul avait collaboré, cela dit en passant, chose qu'il avait omise de me signaler…Je l'ai envoyé se faire chier… »

Il vit sourire Dean…

« Ca te fait marrer ?…Il a le bras long Marovich…Pourquoi tu crois qu'on me fiche la pression sur cette enquête… »

Dean tiqua

« Et toi, comme un imbécile, tu t'es laissé avoir comme un bleu… »

« Je déteste Marovich mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas tort… »

« Je t'ai donné l'autorisation de parler ?...NON…Alors tu continues de la fermer jusqu'à je t'autorise à l'ouvrir… »

Il se pencha sur le bureau…

« T'as pas pigé qu'il a fait ça exprès pour foutre la merde dans l'équipe…Pour ralentir l'enquête et la récupérer par la même occasion…Il lui a suffi d'appuyer sur le bon bouton et toi, tu as démarré au quart de tour… »

Il allait répliquer mais le regard de son chef le cloua sur sa chaise

« Tu as lu le dossier ?...Réponds »

« J'étais occupé de le faire… »

« Il t'a dit quoi, Novak ? » en pointant la porte pour indiquer les bureaux…

« Rien » murmura Dean

« Dis plutôt que tu ne lui en as pas laissé l'occasion, ce serait plus juste…»

« Il a trahi ses amis, ses coéquipiers…L'un d'eux s'est donné la mort…Merde quoi…Y a pas d'explication à donner ou à recevoir…Je ne veux pas de ce mec comme coéquipier, point barre… »

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale petit con… »

Dean se leva

« Assis… » hurla à nouveau Singer

Dean hésita et finit par se laisser retomber sur sa chaise en pestant…

« Ca fait des mois que je supporte tes sarcasmes…Des mois que je me décarcasse pour te trouver un nouveau coéquipier qui veuille bien supporter ton caractère de merde et ton humour à 2 balles…J'en ai marre, Dean…Tu m'entends…Marre… »

« Je vous aie rien demandé…Si vous n'êtes pas content de moi, vous avez qu'à me transférer dans un autre département…»

« Mais je ne vais pas te transférer, moi…Je vais te virer, oui… » hurla Singer

« Tu ne pouvais pas mordre sur ta chique le temps que cette enquête soit finie ?…Qu'est-ce que tu en avais à foutre que Novak soit une balance ou non, hein ? Qu'est-ce que cela vient foutre dans mon enquête ?…T'es là pour retrouver un assassin…T'es là pour rendre justice aux victimes de ce malade…T'es pas là pour te prendre la gueule avec un mec que tu n'aurais probablement plus jamais revu de ta vie une fois cette affaire close…Alors tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ? »

Dean refusa de répondre…Singer se renfonça dans sa chaise…

« Tu veux que je te dise ce qui te fais chier dans cette histoire, Dean… »

Il leva le regard pour croiser celui de son chef

« C'est que tu l'aimes bien ce Novak… »

« N'importe quoi…»

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

Il eut un court silence…La tension était toujours palpable mais la colère de Singer était retombée…Il avait mis le doigt là où ça faisait mal…

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre ta journée…»

Il allait réagir quand il vit Singer tendre la paume de la main pour le faire taire…

« C'est un ordre…Je vais mettre Bruckard sur l'affaire de la voiture…Il faut en retrouver le propriétaire et tâcher d'identifier la victime, ils ne sont peut-être pas liés mais on ne sait jamais…Toi, en partant, tu vas passer chez Jonathan lui demander de peaufiner les images de la caméra de surveillance…Je te veux ici demain matin à la 1er heure…»

« Et je fais quoi de ma journée, moi ? C'est mon enquête, putain… »

« Toi ? » grinça Singer

« Tu vas prendre le dossier Sterling et le lire jusqu'au bout… »

« Ca changera rien… »

« C'est ce qu'on verra…Maintenant fous le camp…Je veux plus te voir…Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui…»

Il eut soudain l'air abattu et fatigué…Dean s'en voulut…Singer avait toujours été là pour lui…Son coup de colère était justifié…Novak n'était son partenaire que pour cette enquête, il aurait dû passer au-dessus de cette histoire mais Singer avait raison sur un autre point…Dean commençait à l'apprécier, ce Novak...

« Je vais le lire…Je vous le promets mais ne m'en demandez pas plus… »

« Fous le camp, Dean, s'il te plait…Et en partant, envoies moi Franck… »

« Bien… »

Avant de fermer la porte, il se retourna

« Je suis désolé, Chef…Vraiment…»

Quand Dean sortit, il vit tous les regards convergés vers lui…Il marcha droit vers son bureau et se mit à ramasser les feuilles du dossier éparpillées au sol…

Franck s'approcha

« Ca va, mec ?…Tu viens de te prendre une sacrée branlée…»

« C'était mérité…Le chef t'attend »

« Okay…Ca va aller ? »

Il se releva

«Je me sens comme une merde mais sinon ça va…Merci »

Il sourit à Franck qui le lui rendit…

« A plus »

Il prit sa veste, le dossier Sterling et jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le bureau, à présent, inoccupé de Sam…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx_

Il frappa et entra…Jonathan le salua d'un signe de tête…

Dean lui donna ses dernières instructions…

« J'y vais…On se retrouve demain vers 10h, ça te va ? »

« Oui…Je te prépare ça cet après-midi…Avant que tu ne partes… »

Dean le vit se pencher sous la table…

« Tiens...Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil là-dessus…Surtout tu dis rien à personne…Je risque gros, là »

Il tendit une pochette avec plusieurs cdr.

« C'est quoi ? »

« J'ai travaillé sur l'enquête Sterling… »

« Quoi ? Toi aussi ? »

« Enfin…Pas vraiment…J'ai juste donné un coup de main sur les enregistrements durant l'enquête interne… »

« Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? »

« Parce que tu te trompes sur Novak… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me gonfler avec ce mec ? »

« Dean…S'il te plait…Jettes y un œil… »

« Comment tu as eu accès à ça, toi ?…C'est confidentiel…Tu sais ce que cela peut te couter ? »

« Tu comptes me balancer ? » ironisa, maladroitement, John

« Pauv'con… » Dean lui arracha les disques des mains…

« A demain » Il claqua la porte…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx_

Dean ouvrit sa 3eme cannette de bière…Le dossier ouvert sur sa table basse…Les pages étalées devant lui…

Toujours les mêmes noms qui revenaient…Torrance Sullivan, Marty Sheldman, Preston Duval et Lionel Mc Gray…

Ils avaient monté leur propre réseau de prostitution…Utilisant les filles qu'ils arrêtaient pour tapinage, les faisant chanter ainsi que leurs proxénètes…Prenant leur pourcentage sur les passes…Ils connaissaient toutes les ficelles du métier, travaillant dans le milieu depuis plus de 10 ans…

Ils faisaient arrêtés tous ceux qui les gênaient sans jamais laisser la moindre trace...Les arrestations étaient effectuées par d'autres inspecteurs, renseignés par des indics à la solde du quatuor…C'était une affaire en or qui roulait bien…Discrète…

Sullivan, Sheldman et Duval gardaient des trains de vie normaux…Ils faisaient attention à ne pas attirer l'attention…L'argent était versé soit sur le compte de leur femme soit donné de main à main…Ils amélioraient leur quotidien mais sans excès…

Le problème finit par venir de Mc Gray…Lionel était un homme violent, séparé de sa femme qui avait fui le domicile conjugal devenu un véritable enfer… Il aimait s'en prendre physiquement aux filles qui travaillaient pour eux…Au début, ce furent quelques gifles mais ça ne dura qu'un temps, il se mit à les battre de plus en plus violemment….Celles-ci commencèrent à s'en plaindre et à réagir…

Le jour où l'une d'elle se retrouva aux urgences avec la mâchoire fracturée pour avoir trop parlé, Sheldman décida qu'il fallait que tout s'arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Les autres refusèrent….Ils tentèrent de raisonner Mc Gray mais rien n'y fit…Ils n'avaient plus le contrôle sur lui…

Les coups finirent bientôt par donner place aux viols à répétition…

En désespoir de cause, devant l'inertie de ses compagnons, Sheldman finit par se confier à Novak avec qui ils étaient tous liés depuis l'école de police.

Novak qui tenta de les raisonner en vain…Il décida d'un commun accord avec Shelman de les dénoncer aux Affaires Internes…

L'enquête fut à l'époque menée par les Inspecteurs Marovich et Stephens…Novak accepta de dénoncer ses amis en échange de l'immunité pour Sheldman…Et l'assurance, pour les prostituées prêtes à témoigner, de rentrer dans le programme fédéral de protection des témoins …Ce qui fut accordé pour 2 d'entre elles…

L'une de ses témoins s'appelait, à l'époque, Juliana Sterling….

Pour Dean, ce visionnage fut une véritable prise de conscience de ce qu'avait dû traverser Novak durant ces mois…

Ses hommes, soi-disant amis n'avaient rien d'anges…Ils n'hésitèrent pas à se balancer mutuellement…L'un chargeant l'autre…Chacun essayant de sauver sa peau…

Ce fut Mc gray qui prit le plus…Les témoignages des prostituées firent pencher la balance…

Mc Gray fut lynché par ses compagnons d'infortune…Acculé, il finit par se pendre dans sa cellule sans que personne n'intervienne pour le secourir…

Dean vit Novak témoigné pour Sheldman…Il le vit tenté de prouver que Mc Gray n'était qu'un maillon parmi d'autre…

Il le vit se faire insulter par ses amis, ses collègues…Interrogé par les inspecteurs des Affaires Internes, persuadés qu'il devait en savoir plus qu'il n'en disait…Suspecté même d'être un des membres du réseau…

Au fil de l'enquête, il s'avéra que le vrai patron était Sullivan, leader charismatique, policier admiré et respecté de tous…Image de la famille et du mari modèle…

Une façade que Novak fit éclater au grand jour, au prix de sa propre vie de couple…

Jonathan avait tout gardé…Rien n'effacer…Dean vit, filmée depuis une des salles d'interrogatoire, la rupture en direct…

La gifle qui mettait fin à près de 6 ans de vie commune…

Dean prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Novak…Il tomba sur le répondeur…

« Cass, t'es là ?…C'est moi…J'ai lu le dossier…J'ai vu les vidéos….Je…Appelles-moi…Faut qu'on se parle…»

Il raccrocha…Il n'avait pas trouvé la force de s'excuser…Il s'en voulut mais ne retéléphona pas…

Marovich en retira toute la gloire et Novak, toute l'écume…Sheldman fut radié de la police et privé de tous ses droits et ses acquis…Mais il sortit libre et innocenté…

Sullivan écopa de 10 ans de prison…Duval de 7…

La peine de Novak fut et serait bien plus lourde…La perpétuité…L'honnêteté ne payait pas dans la police…Le linge sale se lavait en privé et Novak avait tout fait éclater au grand jour...

Dean se leva, rassembla le dossier, attrapa sa veste et sortit…

Il téléphona à la centrale pour obtenir l'adresse de Novak…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx_

Sam écouta Dean lui parler, se livrer…Il était perdu, il voulait l'avis de quelqu'un d'extérieur qui jugerait les faits et non les émotions qui avaient faussé son jugement, à tort…

« Tu veux que je te dise, Dean »

« Quoi ? »

« Singer avait raison…Ce qui t'a blessé et t'a fait réagir comme un imbécile… »

« …Merci du soutien… » rit, amer, Dean

« …C'est qu'au fond, tu l'aimes bien ce Novak… » continua Sam

Dean regarda ses mains, croisant les doigts…Accoudé sur la table….

« Peut-être bien »

« Il a répondu à ton appel ? »

« Non….J'ai été chez lui…Personne ne répond ou ne veut répondre… »

Il fixa sa bière un long moment

« Je me suis jamais senti aussi… »

Il ne trouvait pas les mots…Il termina sa cannette et l'écrasa entre ses doigts

« Quoi, Dean ? »

« Je sais pas…Mal…Ce que j'ai lu, ce dossier…Les vidéos…Je ne savais pas que cela se passait comme ça…Je me doutais pas du prix à payer pour en fait, être juste…Un flic bien... »

« On ne retire que rarement la gloire à faire son devoir…Il a fait ce qui lui a semblé juste, peu importe l'enjeu…»

« Mais à quel prix ?...Honnêtement, Sammy….Je pense pas que j'aurais pu te balancer comme il l'a fait avec eux…C'étaient des salauds d'accord mais c'étaient ses amis…Merde…»

« Moi, je l'aurais fait… »

Dean tiqua en regardant incrédule, Sam

« Ses flics étaient des ripoux….Il fallait montrer au public que la justice était la même pour tous…A quoi bon prôner des valeurs à suivre si on n'est pas nous même capable de les respecter…Il n'a pas balancé pour balancer…Il n'a fait que son boulot…»

« A t'entendre, c'est presqu'un héros » rit Dean

« T'en connais beaucoup toi des flics qui ont fait pareil et qui s'accrochent encore? Tu sais bien qu'ils finissent tous par quitter la police…On les pousse vers la sortie pour avoir fait leur devoir, ce qui est quand même, un paradoxe en soi …»

Dean baissa le regard

«Les pots de vin, les petits arrangements, les magouilles en tout genre…On sait tous que cela existe…On peut fermer les yeux sur certaines choses, Dean…Mais quand les victimes de tout ça sont des êtres humains, on ne peut pas le laisser passer…Imagines toi ses filles violées, frappées, vendues…C'étaient des flics, merde…Ils étaient censés les protéger… »

« Je sais… »

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qui te gêne tant? Les qu'en dira-t-on ? On s'en fout de ce que pensent les autres…Toi, tu en penses quoi ? »

Dean souffla

« Je sais que tu as raison…Mais il trimballe une solide batterie de casseroles derrière lui, ce mec… »

« Et alors? …T'as peur d'être associé à la balance de service, c'est ça ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter le regard des autres…C'est lâche, je sais… »

« Oui, ça l'est et ça m'étonne de toi, Dean…T'es pourtant pas du genre à t'inquiéter de ce que les gens pensent de toi…Bien au contraire…. »

Il le regarda en coin

« Avant que Marovich s'en mêle…Tu as eu des réactions négatives à son propos?

« Non…Mais personne ne savait alors… »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris…Tu aimes bien Novak mais tu refuses de travailler à présent avec lui de peur d'être associer à son image de balance… »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était qu'une simple équation… » Dean s'énerva et se leva…

« Merde quoi…C'est moi qui vais devoir me le coltiner… »

« Je te ferais remarquer que là, ça ne concerne que l'enquête en cours, tu en parles comme si il allait devenir ton coéquipier attitré… »

Dean voulut répliquer mais ne trouva, à nouveau, pas les mots

Sam se mit à rire

« Mais ma parole, c'est que tu l'envisageais sérieusement… »

« Mais avec quoi tu arrives toi ! De toutes manières, l'enquête finie, il retournera à la brigade des Moeurs….

« Bah alors….Où est le problème ?

« Merde, Sammy…Tu me fais chier, tu m'embrouilles…Je suis venu ici pour que tu me donnes ton avis pas pour que tu me fasses un cours de psychologie appliquée… »

Sam se mit à rire de plus belles

« En fait, tu veux que je te dise….Tu es juste venu ici pour que je te donne ma bénédiction… »

« N'importe quoi !…Et je peux savoir de quelle bénédiction tu parles, Père Samuel…Hein ? »

« Tu t'es trouvé un nouveau coéquipier, Dean….Et tu as juste du mal à l'accepter…Tu trouverais n'importe quelle excuse pour pas devoir te l'avouer…Le dossier Sterling, c'était celle en or que tu attendais… »

« C'est ridicule…Et je te l'ai déjà dit…Il a son département et…»

«…Et depuis quand on ne peut plus être transféré ? »

« Depuis que l'intéressé n'a pas l'air intéressé… » grinça Dean

« Tu lui as demandé au moins ? »

« Faudrait déjà que je sache où il est et puis merde, Sam…Je me casse…Tu m'emmerdes… »

Dean sortit furax en claquant la porte…

« Merde » l'entendit crier Sam qui sourit

Il jeta un œil à sa montre….23h05….

Il prit son téléphone et chercha un numéro dans son répertoire….Il décrocha à la 2eme sonnerie

« Capitaine…C'est Sam…. »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx_

Dean retourna chez Novak…Un immeuble à 3 étages…Il aperçut sa moto garée dans l'arrière- cour…

Il se mit à hurler dans la rue…

« Cass….Je sais que t'es là…Ouvre… »

Aucune réponse…

Il continua à hurler tout en maintenant son doigt sur la sonnette…

« Tu vas m'ouvrir oui…Ou je te jure que je défonce la porte… »

« Elle est blindée, imbécile…Tu comptes beugler comme ça toute la nuit…Tu ne vois pas que ton mec veut pas te voir… » lança un homme depuis la fenêtre du 3eme

« C'est pas mon mec, connard…C'est mon coéquipier…. »

« Continue à gueuler comme ça et j'appelle les flics...T'as compris ! »

« Je suis les flics, abruti…Ouvre moi cette fichue porte, Cass… »

Il se remit à sonner…La porte finit par se déverrouiller…

Dean grimp les marches jusqu'au 2eme étage…Il frappa du poing sur la porte de droite…

« Ouvre… »

« Fous-moi la paix » lança une voix hésitante et un peu vaseuse…

« Cass..Ouvre…S'il te plait, on doit se parler… »

Il n'entendit plus rien…Il colla son oreille à la porte

« Je m'en fous, je dormirais sur la pallier….Tu finiras bien par devoir sortir… »

Un bref instant de silence et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Novak, visiblement ivre, qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Les cheveux hirsutes, ses yeux rendus encore plus bleus par l'alcool…La chemise ouverte, les pieds nus…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Il lui cracha son haleine imbibée au visage

« Putain, mec…T'en tiens une solide couche… »

Il s'approcha pour l'aider

« Ne me touches pas »

Il s'éloigna dans le hall, se tenant au mur…Dean referma la porte derrière lui, il manqua de tomber en voulant éviter le chat qui vint se frotter sur ses jambes

« Salut tas de poil… »

Il se baissa et le caressa

« T'as un chat ? »

Il entendit un bruit de bouteille

« Merde…Je croyais que c'était un cheval ! » ironisa Novak en trébuchant sur les mots…

Il but au goulot d'une bouteille de gin…Vu les cadavres sur la table, Dean se dit qu'il avait dû boire plus que son dû…

« Tu t'arrêterais pas là !…Tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui, tu ne crois pas ?… »

« De quoi, je me… »

Dean vit le visage de Novak viré de couleur dans la seconde…Il n'eut pas le temps de lui tendre le plat qu'il saisit sur le meuble que Novak vomit sur le tapis…

« Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne tient pas l'alcool… »

Il l'attrapa par les épaules

« Elle est où ta salle de bain ? »

Novak tendit la main vers la gauche…

« Allez, hop …Courage, Columbo, y a pas loin à aller… »

Il fit asseoir Novak près de la cuvette…Il vomit encore 2 fois…Dean lui tendit une serviette humide…

« Tout ça, c'est de ma faute…Je me suis comporter comme un imbécile… »

« C'est plus ton problème »

« Comment ça ? »

Il commençait à s'endormir

« Eh Cass…Comment ça ? Plus mon problème… »

« J'ai remis ma démission… »

Il fut pris d'un haut le cœur et vomit à nouveau

« Tu quoi ?...Mais t'es con….Pourquoi t'a fait ça ? »

«Balance, c'est un métier trop épuisant…» Il rit à moitié dans les vapes…

« Laisses- moi dormir… » bafouilla-t-il

« Et oh…Pas question hein…On en a pas fini nous deux… »

Peine perdue, Novak dormait déjà du sommeil du juste…Tête sur la lunette du W.C…

Dean se releva et attrapa Novak par le bras, glissant celui-ci derrière son cou…

« M'aide pas, surtout » en fixant le chat…

Il traina Novak jusque dans la chambre et le coucha…

« On reparlera de tout ça demain, Cass…Démission ou pas…. »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx_

Il passa la fin de la soirée à ranger le salon, jetant les bouteilles vides et nettoyant en grimaçant le vomi sur le tapis…

Tout cela sous le regard curieux du chat qui le suivit toute la soirée…

« Mais t'es pire qu'un pot de colle toi ?…Quoi ? …T'as faim, c'est ça ?…Il la fiche où ta bouffe ?... »

On aurait dit que le chat l'avait compris, il se mit à miauler devant la porte juste sous l'évier…

Dean l'ouvrit

« Bah merde alors …T'es quoi toi ? Un chat surdoué ? »

Il lui versa des croquettes dans son bol vide et lui changea son eau…

« Qu'est-ce que je suis pas obligé de faire, je t'jure… »

Quand il se releva, il tomba nez à nez avec plusieurs photos collées sur la porte du frigo…

Parmi celle-ci, Novak avec une femme qu'il reconnut immédiatement, celle qui l'avait giflé dans la salle d'interrogatoire…

Un peu au-dessus, une photo qui semblait plus récente…Sheldman…

« Il est pas un peu maso ton maître ?… » en regardant le chat qui mangeait en ronronnant.

Il passa dans le salon et jeta un coup d'œil sur la déco….Simple et chaleureuse…Dans le meuble mural, des dizaines de livres…Posé sur le dessus d'une des étagères, un cadre avec une photo de l'école de police…Il les reconnut tous…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

Devant l'immeuble, garé à l'ombre d'un arrêt de bus, une Chrysler noire…

Un homme en sortit…Grand, très grand…

Il envoya un message sur son téléphone…

« _Winchester est chez lui_… »

Un homme assis à son bureau lut le dernier message…

Il répondit après un temps de réflexion…

«_ Rentre au Motel…Attends mes instructions… _»

Il rangea son téléphone et sourit à une jeune fille qui s'approcha de lui en souriant…

Il recula son siège, elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux,à califourchon…

Elle joua avec sa cravate d'une main et finit par glisser l'autre dans son pantalon…

Fin chapitre IV


	5. Arrêt sur image

**Sorte de chapitre de transition, j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de l'aimer tout autant que les autres…**

**Merci pour toutes vos review, vos mp et vos mises en favoris**

**Ca me touche beaucoup surtout que j'ai une affection particulière pour cette fic**

**Love you, guys**

Chapitre v : « Arrêt sur image »

Dean s'était assis dans le canapé, histoire de souffler un peu avant de repartir…Le chat sauta sur ses genoux en miaulant…

« Putain, ce que t'es chiant comme bestiole…. »

Il se mit à le caresser, le chat frottant sa tête sous mon menton…Dean finit par s'endormir, bercé par ses ronronnements…

Le bruit d'une porte d'armoire qui claque, l'odeur du café qui lui donne la nausée…Novak finit par ouvrir les yeux…

Il attrapa, maladroitement, le réveil sur la table de nuit…

« 6h45 »

Il se souvenait vaguement de sa soirée…De Dean…Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit en grimaçant…Il avait mal de tête…La bouche pâteuse…

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, sortit une boite d'aspirine et en avala 3 d'un coup…

Il resta quelques instants ainsi, mains appuyées sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre ses esprits…

Un bruit de pas

« Salut » La voix était à peine audible…Dean était mal à l'aise…Il tenait une tasse de café entre ses mains…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » maugréa Novak

« Je me suis endormi dans ton canapé «

Il s'avança

« J'ai fait du café…T'en veux ? »

« Fous- moi la paix… »

Novak se leva et se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte…

« C'est pas gagné » lança Dean au chat qui ne le quittait plus…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx_

Il resta assis à la table de la cuisine, accoudé, perdu dans ses pensées quand Novak apparut…

Il avait mis un pantalon jean noir et une chemise de même couleur dont il avait retroussé les manches…Couleur qui marquait encore plus les cernes sous ses yeux et son teint pâle…

Il se servit un café sans un mot et tira une chaise…

Le chat sauta sur la table et vint se frotter contre le cou de son maitre

« Salut toi… »

Il le caressa en souriant…

« Il est du genre pot de colle….Il m'a pas quitté de la soirée…. »

Dean tenta en vain de briser le silence mais Novak ne réagit pas…L'ignorant volontairement…

« Tu veux quoi ? Que je m'excuse ? Que je me jette à tes pieds? »

Il posa sa tasse de café, énervé…

« J'ai merdé….OK….Ca t'est jamais arrivé à toi de te planter? »

« A quoi bon reparler de tout ça, Dean….De toutes manières, ça ne me concerne plus… » Las,

il but une gorgée de café

« Ca, c'est ce que tu crois ! » Il baissa le regard

« Pardon ? »

Novak se tourna vers lui en repoussant légèrement le chat, qui vexé, descendit de la table...

« Je viens d'avoir le Capitaine au téléphone… »

« Et ? »

« Lextington a refusé ta démission… »

« Il n'en avait pas le droit » Novak avait haussé le ton…Il grimaça…Sa tête était au bord de l'implosion…

« Il l'a mise en suspens le temps de l'enquête…Après, ce sera à toi de voir… »

« C'est tout vu… » En se levant…

Il lui tourna le dos, faisant face à la petite fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait sur l'arrière- cour…

« J'en peux plus, Dean… » Dans un murmure…

« Cass…Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois…Je me suis conduit comme un véritable crétin»

« Ce n'est pas que toi…C'est tout qui me pèse…Cette enquête a fichu ma vie en l'air…Je suis fatigué de devoir me battre tous les jours… »

Un bref silence…

« J'ai lu le dossier…J'ai vu les images…Tu as agi comme il le fallait, Cass…Mon vieux, je te jure, j'aurais jamais eu tes couilles… »

Il y avait une pointe d'admiration dans la voix de Dean…

Novak se retourna…

« Tu réalises ce que vont être les jours à venir…Ils savent tous pour moi à présent…Si tu acceptes de m'avoir encore comme coéquipier sur cette enquête, tu vas vivre un véritable enfer… »

« Je vois pas le rapport ? »

« Le rapport est très simple, Dean…Depuis cette affaire, Je n'ai plus eu de partenaire fixe…Soit ils ne supportaient pas de travailler avec une balance qui avait poussé au suicide un des leurs, soit ils ne supportaient plus les railleries dont ils étaient victimes à cause de moi…Je suis marqué, Dean…Tu es prêt à prendre ce risque ? »

Dean lui sourit

« Je suis là, non ?... »

« Dean » soupira Novak

« Ecoute, mec » Il se pencha en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, cherchant à attraper le regard de Novak…

« On va la continuer cette enquête et ce, en faisant table rase du passé…Entre coéquipiers sans coéquipier, ça devrait le faire, non ? »

Novak étouffa un rire…

« Marovich a voulu jouer au malin, on va se montrer plus malin que lui… » poursuivit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil…

« Merci…»

« Y a pas besoin de merci…On est partenaire, non ? »

Novak pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et sourit…

« Oui…On dirait… » En opinant…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

Dean et Novak commencèrent leur journée en se rendant dans l'appartement de Charlène Borgman…

Ils avaient déjà lu les comptes rendus des premiers enquêteurs à propos de l'inspection des appartements de Marie Stuart Madelson et Lucie John Meiller…Ils n'avaient rien relevé de particulier…

Aux vues des descriptifs, de simples appartements paumés de prostituées qui l'étaient tout autant….

Le studio de Charlène était plutôt bien aménagé et laissait à penser qu'elle n'y emmenait pas ses clients…

D'abord, il était situé à l'autre bout de la ville, à des kilomètres de l'endroit où elle avait pour habitude de faire le trottoir…

De plus, à l'exception de quelques boites de préservatifs et d'un lubrifiant, on aurait dit l'appartement d'une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire…

En fouillant dans les tiroirs de son bureau, Novak découvrit qu'elle s'était inscrite à un cours du jour de secrétariat…Cours qu'elle suivait depuis plusieurs mois déjà…

Un cadre sur sa table de chevet prés de son canapé convertible…Visiblement une photo de famille…

Novak entendait Dean qui faisait claquer ses gants en latex tout en fouillant du regard le studio…

Ils étaient là depuis plus d'une heure…

« Chou blanc… » lança dépité Dean

« Ils nous restent encore l'appartement de Rose-Marie Potchnik…. »

« T'espère toujours y trouver la preuve irréfutable qui pourrait appuyer ta théorie? »

Novak enleva ses gants…

« Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose cloche dans cette enquête… »

« Permets moi de te faire remarquer que pour le moment rien ne semble appuyer ta fameuse théorie…Tu devrais peut-être te faire à l'idée qu'on a tout simplement affaire à un tueur en série… »

« Oui, tu as probablement raison…. » Il jeta ses gants dans une poubelle mise à l'entrée de l'appartement par le CSI…Dean le suivit et fit de même…

Il recolla le ruban de sécurité…

« Tu pourrais avoir l'air plus convaincu quand même… » grommela Dean, à ses côtés …

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx_

Novak se renfrogna quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le 3eme étage…Il évita les regards des autres inspecteurs…

Dean traçait droit devant à coup de salut et de bonjour, dossier Sterling en main…Il ne nota rien de différent dans leurs attitudes…

« Arrête de faire ton parano… » lança-t-il à Novak en ouvrant la porte…

Zelmann était assis à son bureau en grande discussion avec son collègue Salmonick…Ils cessèrent de parler et tournèrent un regard accusateur vers eux dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce…

Novak se crispa….Dean le sentit…Il se tourna vers ses 2 collègues….

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à me déclarer ta flamme que tu me regardes comme ça, Salmo ? »

Novak lui jeta un regard en coin, un peu perdu….

« Il a toujours eu le béguin pour moi, tout le monde le sait ici…» Il le dit assez haut pour que ce dernier l'entende…

Salmonick était raciste et homophobe, il ne s'en était jamais caché mais il avait toujours jusque- là réussi à séparer ses états d'âme, de son travail…Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Dean et celui-ci le lui rendait bien…

« Va te faire foutre….»

« Oui mais pas par toi, mon ange…T'es pas mon genre…. » Il lui fit une moue désolée…

« Tu préfères son genre à lui… » lança, vexé, Salmonick…

« Il balance mieux des hanches » continua-t-il en insistant sur –balance –

Dean allait réagir quand Novak l'interrompit…

« Laisse tomber, Dean …»

« Ouaih…C'est ça… » siffla Salmonick sous le regard amusé de son collègue…

La porte de Singer s'ouvrit…Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui…Il s'approcha le visage fermé

« Ca va gueuler » soupira Dean

Martinez entra en riant juste à ce moment-là, suivi de Bruckard…Ils stoppèrent net quand ils virent la tête de leurs collègues et celle de Singer…

Juan lança un regard vers Dean, un « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » passa dans ses yeux…

Dean haussa les épaules et pointa du menton Salmonick…

« Ca tombe bien… » gronda Singer en fixant les 2 arrivants…

« On va pouvoir mettre directement les choses au point… »

Novak aurait voulu disparaitre, Dean remarqua un voile de tristesse sur son visage…Il lui heurta l'épaule de la sienne et lui sourit…Novak n'y répondit pas…

« Dean…Le dossier s'il te plait… »

Ce dernier dandina sur ses pieds en le tendant à Singer.

« Ca…Ca ne devrait pas être ici… »

Il leva le dossier

« J'ai fermé les yeux sur cette entorse au règlement pour une seule et simple bonne raison… »

Tous avaient le regard fuyant excepté Novak qui ne cessa de fixer le bout de ses bottes en cuir…

« Pour que vous le lisiez…Tous autant que vous êtes… »

Novak releva brusquement la tête…

« Et vous allez le faire, je vous le garantis…Je suppose que Bruckard, lui, doit déjà en avoir pris connaissance…Hummm… »

Il fronça les sourcils en le fixant…Ce dernier se passa une main nerveusement sur la nuque en jetant un œil en coin vers Dean…

« Avant de juger quelqu'un apprenez à le faire sur ses actes et non pas sur les on-dit ou les rumeurs souvent infondées qu'on déblatère sur lui… »

Il jeta le dossier vers Salmonick qui l'attrapa tant bien que mal pour ne pas le faire tomber…

« On ne s'est jamais permis ici de te juger pour tes petits travers de nazi…Fais en de même vis-à-vis des autres… »

Salmonick se crispa, furieux…

Singer sentit le regard suppliant de Novak sur lui….

« Vous jouez le jeu de Marovich…Et je ne vais pas laisser ce lèche-botte pourrir mon service à des fins personnels…Si vous n'êtes pas content…La porte est là »

Il indiqua celle-ci du doigt

« On est flic avant tout ici…On a des meurtres à résoudre…Alors vos petites mesquineries de merde, j'en ai rien à battre…Si j'entends encore un sous-entendu, que ce soit sur cette histoire… »

Il pointa le dossier dans les bras de Salmonick

«…Ou pour tout autre chose » Il foudroya Dean du regard

« Je vous fous un rapport au cul… «

Un silence pesant…

« Je me suis bien fait comprendre… »

Des murmures de oui, Chef…

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?...Retournez au boulot… »

Ils s'éloignèrent tous…Dean regarda sourire aux lèvres Singer qui se détendit…

Novak semblait perdu…

«Bon…Vous en êtes où avec cette enquête ?…. » lança Singer pour changer de sujet…

« On a l'identité du chauffeur de la Ford familiale…Il a signalé sa voiture volée, i semaines…Il dit ne pas connaitre de femme qui pourrait correspondre à la description de la victime dans le coffre…On a vérifié ses emplois du temps…Ca colle pas avec les meurtres…Il est clean… »

« On a une idée de qui peut bien être la victime? »

« J'att…On attend le rapport d'Helen dans la journée…. »

« Bien…Et le studio ? Ca donne quoi ? »

« Rien…Chou blanc »

Il soupira visiblement déçu…

« John vous attend…Il a trié les images de la vidéo- surveillance…Espérons qu'au moins de ce côté-là, ça nous amènera quelque chose de concret parce qu'on piétine grave et j'aime pas ça… »

Il regarda vers Novak qui restait muet à les écouter…Puis vers Dean…

« Au boulot »

Il s'éloigna…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx_

John les attendait…Il grignotait des cookies quand la porte s'ouvrit…Quand Dean entra suivi de Novak, il lui sourit…

L'inspecteur lui tendit un petit sac en papier contenant les cdr…

« Merci…Je te revaudrais ça »

« Y a pas de quoi »

Novak tiqua…Dean fit claquer sa langue…

« C'est entre lui et moi…Ca te regarde pas »

Il vola en se penchant au-dessus du bureau, un cookie au chocolat…

« Te gêne surtout pas…. » lança John en écartant la boite…

Il engouffra le biscuit dans sa bouche d'une traite…

Novak s'assit…Dean retourna sa chaise et s'y assit à califourchon…Il appuya sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur le dossier…

« C'est reparti pour un tour » en postillonnant des miettes au sol…

« J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai trié les images de surveillance en fonction du type de voiture et du gabarit du tueur présumé…Cela a réduit considérablement la quantité d'image…J'aurais dû penser plus tôt… » se désola le jeune homme.

« Pas grave… Tu restes un génie, Johnny boy… »

« Ca m'a pris la journée d'hier et une partie de la nuit » souligna le jeune homme.

« Ouaih et alors ? ….T'attends quoi ? Que je te refile une médaille ? »

« Gnagnagna… »

Novak vit Dean faire un sourire complice à John dans le reflet de l'écran…

« Allez en route…J'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée, moi… »

« Ca ne sera pas le cas…Vous en aurez tout au plus pour 2 ou 3h maxi…»

« Rappelles-moi de t'acheter une boite de Donuts de « Chez Clarisse »… »

« Clarisse !….T'inquiète….J'y manquerais pas… »

Vu l'enthousiasme du jeune homme, Novak en conclut que la récompense devait en valoir la chandelle…

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur plusieurs possibilités mais aucune d'elles, au final, ne correspondaient…

Les arrêts sur images, les ralentis, les analyses et le visionnage fixés à une heure duraient depuis déjà presque 4…

Une voiture sombre de type Ford familiale se gara le long du trottoir…Charlène habillée d'une mini-jupe fuchsia et d'un top blanc décolleté se dirigea vers la véhicule en dandinant des fesses du haut de ses 10 cm de talon…Elle tira par reflexe sur le bord de ses cuissardes…

Elle se pencha côté passager…Un homme dont le visage était masqué par l'obscurité sembla se pencher à son tour…

Quelques instants de discussions et elle se redressa en regardant vers la ruelle…Le réverbère éclaira un instant son visage, elle souriait…

La voiture s'avança pour se garer quelques mètres plus loin…Evitant ainsi la lumière traitresse…

Il devait dépasser les 2 mètres…Il était de stature imposante, athlétique…Il marchait vite mais à pas cadencés…Droit presque raide…

Il jeta un regard sur le côté, il repoussa une des planches de bois, qui interdisait l'accès à la ruelle, avant d'y pénétrer précédé par Charlène…Il dut se casser en 2 pour passer l'ouverture trop étroite…

Quelques courtes minutes et l'homme réapparut…Rien dans son attitude ne semblait indiquer qu'il venait d'assassiner la jeune femme…

Il fit le tour de sa voiture…Démarra et disparut…L'image resta figée sur la ruelle d'où plus personne ne sortit…

« Bingo… » Dean se leva…

« Tu peux nous tirer quelque chose de ses images ? »

Il regarda inquiet vers John

« C'est filmé de nuit mais le matos utilisé par votre gars est plutôt de bonne qualité, je vais pouvoir essayer de bidouiller les images mais je vous promets rien…Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusion…Il connaissait les lieux…Il a clairement cherché à éviter les zones de clarté… »

Il retourna vers son clavier, l'œil pétillant…

« Sauf à ce moment précis… »

Quand il jeta un regard sur le côté…Près du réverbère…

« Fais ce que tu peux, John….De toutes manières, c'est tout ce qu'on a pour l'instant »

Novak resta figé sur l'écran

« Tu peux revenir au moment où il sort de sa voiture »

« Bien sûr » Il relança le visionnage…

Dean se rapprocha

« T'as vu quelque chose ? »

« Regarde »

Il se leva et pointa l'écran…John arrêta l'image…

« Ce sont pas des baskets qu'il a aux pieds mais des Rangers… Et puis ce pantalon ressemble étrangement à un treillis militaire»

« Comment t'arrive à voir ça toi ? »

Il colla son nez à l'écran…

« Sa façon de marcher, Dean…Sa façon de se tenir…Son attitude…Sa façon de tuer…La précision et l'organisation des meurtres »

Dean se figea…

« Quoi ?…Tu penses à un soldat ou un truc du genre?… »

« Ca se pourrait bien… »

« Le couteau de chasse ! » murmura Dean

« Cela pourrait être un couteau de survie de l'armée… » continua Novak….

« Nom de dieu…Cass, t'es un génie… »

« Et bah moi alors ? » lança faussement dépité John

« On a enfin quelque chose de concret à se mettre sous la dent…Je vais contacter Helen et lui demander de voir si elle peut nous aider à propos du couteau… »

Dean frappa dans ses mains, satisfait…

« Comment l'autre con a pu passer à côté du fait que la trace de pas pouvait être un Ranger ? »

« Il avait peut -être changer de chaussures entre temps ?…De toutes manières, ça ne reste toujours qu'une autre de mes autres fameuses théories»

Dean fixa l'écran sans relever le sous-entendu glissé par Novak.

« Reste à espérer qu'il soit toujours dans les parages… »

Il jeta un œil sur la montre murale

« Viens…Je t'offre le déjeuner pour fêter ça… »

« J'ai pas très faim… » geignit Novak…

« L'estomac un peu barbouillé ? » se moqua Dean

« Faut manger pour que ça passe…Ecoute les conseils d'un spécialiste des lendemains de veille… »

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule en le poussant vers la sortie

« John, je te fais confiance pour nous sortir un joli petit portrait au plus vite… »

« Je vous contacte dès que j'ai fini…Mais ne vous attendez à un miracle non plus… »

Il ouvrit la porte

« Mais tu es un miracle » clama Dean

« Ouaih…C'est ça …En attendant, n'oublie pas mes Donuts… »

« Promis » lança-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx_

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit déli à quelques rues du poste de police…Le patron semblait connaître Dean…Il le salua de la tête depuis l'arrière du comptoir…

Ils durent partager leur table avec un couple de jeunes gens en plein débat sur la mondialisation….

« Tu veux quoi ? » en ouvrant la carte

« Rien…Je te jure…Si je mange, je vais vomir dans ta bagnole… »

« Essaye et je te tue…» se renfrogna Dean

« Mange…Je t'dis…Tiens prends toi un sandwich au fromage…Ca passe toujours… »

Novak souffla

Le serveur se plaça derrière Dean

« Pour vous, ça sera ? »

« Une bière et un hamburger maison »

« Et vous ? »

« Un coca et un sandwich au fromage »

« Avec ou sans salade ? »

« Sans » s'empressa-t-il de préciser…

« Blanc ou complet ? »

Novak tiqua

« Le pain… » souffla le serveur

« Complet, merci… »

Dean referma le menu et le tendit au garçon qui s'éloigna sans un mot

« Charmant » laissa tomber Novak

« On se fout de l'accueil...Ici, on mange bien et pour pas cher… »

Il jeta un œil sur la salle pleine à craquer…Les cris, les rires, le bruit provenant des cuisines, la sonnette de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se fermait toutes les 2 minutes…

Novak se prit la tête entre les mains…Un petit bruit sec…Il aperçut une boite d'aspirine…

Dean lui sourit…

« J'y suis abonné…Sers toi… »

Novak en avala 2…

«On m'y reprendra plus… »

« C'est toujours ce qu'on dit » rit Dean en reprenant la boite…

Il prit son téléphone, chercha un nom dans son répertoire….Se boucha l'oreille d'une main et colla l'appareil à l'autre…

« Helen ?...C'est Dean Winchester…"

Il se mit à rire…

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi….Non pas ça… » Il se remit à rire à nouveau sous l'œil amusé de Novak qui se doutait de la tournure de la conversation.

« Pour le couteau…Mouaih…Vérifie du côté des couteaux utilisés dans l'armée….Ah bon ? Tu y as déjà pensé ?...Comme quoi les grands esprits finissent toujours par se rencontrer… »

Il recula quand le serveur posa son assiette devant lui…

« Et ?...Super…Tu nous tiens au courant… »

Il fronça les sourcils

« Bah oui pourquoi ?...De quoi il se mêle lui…Je te jure, un jour, je vais lui en coller une qu'il va plus savoir comment il s'appelle… » s'énerva Dean

« MAIS JE suis calme…Bon écoute, je te recontacte…Là, je vais manger… »

Il prit un air faussement surpris

« Comment ça ? ENCORE…Il est passé 1h, je te signale… »

Il piqua une frite sur son assiette…Novak reçut son sandwich, il écarquilla les yeux en regardant Dean qui lui sourit…

« Allez, je te laisse…Salut…Oui, je lui passerais le message…Obsédée… »

Il raccrocha en riant

« T'as le bonjour d'Helen qui te trouve, entre parenthèses, super canon…Ce sont ses termes exactes…. »

« Pardon ? » tiqua Novak…

« Fais pas genre celui qui sait pas, tu veux !….Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » lança Dean en jetant un œil à son sandwich tout en attrapant son hamburger

« C'est beaucoup trop ! »

Il le vit pâlir…

« Au fond, à droite » postillonna Dean

Il suivit du regard Novak qui courut vers les toilettes…Toutes ses odeurs de cuisine lui avaient retourné l'estomac…

Dean ressortit de sa poche la boite d'aspirine et la posa à côté du soda…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

Quand ils revinrent au bureau…John les y attendait…Assis sur la chaise de Dean, occupé de faire la toupie…

« Un vrai gosse » s'amusa Dean…

Quand il les vit arrivé, il se leva d'un bond…Tout sourire…

Dean lui tendit une boite

« Tiens… »

« Ils viennent pas de « chez Clarisse » » en faisant la moue

« Je t'en rapporterais quand je passerais par là…Estime toi déjà heureux que j'ai pensé à te ramener quelque chose à becqueter… »

John prit la boite et l'ouvrit…Il sourit tout en tendant une enveloppe qu'il prit sur le bureau de Dean

« Voilà…J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu…Je suis plutôt assez fier de moi sur le coup »

« Donne-moi ça…Modeste »

C'était un gros plan du profil de l'homme…

« Tu mériterais une augmentation pour ça » lança Dean épaté en tendant la photo à Novak

La photo d'un homme entre 30 et 35 ans…La mâchoire carrée et serrée…Il portait une veste en lin visiblement kaki…Les cheveux mi long…

Une marque sur le cou

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

En indiquant le cou de l'homme à Dean et John

Ce dernier sourit en ouvrant une 2eme enveloppe…

« Tadaaaaaaaaaaa »

« Donnes-moi ça, imbécile » Dean le lui arracha des mains

« C'est un morceau de tatouage….J'ai pas réussi à l'avoir plus net…C'est plutôt flou et en plus, juste un morceau…Le reste est caché sous le col de sa veste… »

« Ca représente quoi ce truc ? »

« On dirait 2 têtes d'aigle… » Novak , les yeux figés sur la photo…

« On dirait que dalle ouaih…Envoie ça aux experts du labo….Ils pourront peut-être nous aider…Dis bien que c'est prioritaire…Si ils chient, tu leur dis de s'adresser au Capitaine Singer »

« Bien… » Il continua à les fixer…

« Pas demain…Tout suite, Johnny»

Le jeune homme prit la photo du tatouage, sa boite de Donuts et partit d'un pas rapide

« John » cria Dean...Celui se retourna

« Beau boulot »

Il sourit et repartit…

Novak fixait l'homme….Dean se pencha au-dessus de son épaule…

« On va lancer une recherche dans la base de donnée en espérant le jackpot… »

« Faudrait contacter l'armée aussi…On ne sait jamais. »

« Ca, je vais en laisser tout le plaisir à notre cher Capitaine…Moi et l'armée…Ca n'a jamais été le grand amour… » lança Dean en faisant la moue.

« En attendant, je vais faire tourner la photo dans le milieu…Quelqu'un pourra peut-être le reconnaitre…. » Novak se mordillait la lèvre…

« Tu crois toujours que tout est lié ?…Putain, mec…T'as de la suite dans les idées…»

« Je ne dis pas que tout est lié mais tu as entendu John…Le tueur semble avoir reconnu les lieux avant d'agir…Vu son physique et son attitude, on ne peut pas dire qu'il passe inaperçu, ça nous laisse donc une chance...Maigre mais il faut la saisir… »

« Bien vu…Je retire ce que je viens de te dire… »

Il lui prit la photo des mains

« On va faire passer son portrait aux patrouilles qui sillonnent les quartiers chauds…Avec un peu de chance, on peut espérer un miracle» en se dirigeant vers la sortie…

« Tu ne devrais pas passer par lui avant ? »

Novak lui indiqua la porte du Capitaine

« Ah bah oui….Merde…Tu viens ? »

« Je te suis… »

Il retourna vers son bureau et recula légèrement son clavier d'ordinateur…

Une poignée de cafards morts…Il soupira, prit sa poubelle et d'un revers de la main, les y jeta...

Il sentait le regard de Salmonick sur lui mais évita de le croiser…Il rejoint Dean qui l'attendait devant la porte du Capitaine…

Fin chapitre V


	6. Balty

Chapitre VI : « Balty»

Dean observait depuis quelques secondes Novak concentré sur plusieurs photos…La mine renfrognée comme à son habitude...

« Bon, tu comptes un jour cracher le morceau ?… »

Il se tourna vers lui, abandonnant son écran…Entre énervement et impatience…

Novak lui tendit une des photos…

« Elles ont été prises chez lucie John Meiller… »

Dean la regarda, enfoncé dans sa chaise

« Ouaih…Et alors ? »

« Tu ne remarques rien de bizarre ? »

« Bah…C'est un appart…Très moche la déco, d'ailleurs…»

Il leva les yeux sur Novak

« Elle avait un fils de 6 ans… » En lui pointant la photo…

« Et ? »

Il la regarda à nouveau…Il tiqua…

« C'est pareil sur toutes les autres ? »

« Pareil »

Dean jeta la photo sur son bureau

« Y a aucune trace du gosse…Pas de jouet, pas de chambre, pas de lit…Nada…Que dalle… »

Il souffla

« Ca veut dire qu'elle avait soit un autre appartement soit que le père du gosse s'en occupait… »

« Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit le père » répliqua Novak

« Le petit a été placé dans un orphelinat depuis le décès de sa mère et personne ne semble, visiblement, s'inquiéter de son sort… »

« Pauv'gosse » laissa tomber Dean…

Il fronça des sourcils

« Tu peux me dire comment elle faisait pour payer 2 loyers à la fois? »

« Très bonne question…C'est justement ce que je me demandais…Viens, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être nous renseigner…»

« Quoi, maintenant ? »

« Suis- moi… » Il se leva…Dean souffla et se leva à son tour….Il jeta un œil à l'horloge murale…16h10…

Toujours aucunes nouvelles d'Helen…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx_

Dean suivit les indications de Novak…Il le mena droit aux quartiers chauds de la ville…

Il se gara face à un bar qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes pour la nuit…Les néons bleus crépitaient…

Un homme se tenait devant l'entrée…Bras croisés dans le dos…Aussi large que haut…

« C'est un bar à pute…» Le visage de Dean s'illumina.

« C'est très élégamment dit… » lança Novak en sortant de la voiture…

Ils se dirigèrent droit vers l'entrée…

L'homme en bloqua l'accès….Novak sortit sa plaque

«Inspecteur Novak…J'aimerais parler au patron… »

Il se pencha vers Dean.

« Je suis son garde du corps… » En lui faisant un clin d'œil…

« Attendez là… » grogna-t-il…

Il les laissa devant la porte…

L'homme revint quelques secondes après…

« Il vous attend… »

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer….Dean lui fit un sourire béat…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de client à cette heure-là…Excepté un jeune homme appuyé au bar et un quadragénaire au fond de la salle, il n'y avait que le barman et 2 filles, très légèrement vêtues qui sourirent aux 2 nouveaux arrivants...

Elles allaient se diriger vers eux quand une voix retentit…

« Pas la peine, mes beautés…Il n'est pas pour vous ce gibier-là… »

La porte du fond venait de s'ouvrir sur un homme d'âge mur, sourire aux lèvres…Charmeur…

Il portait une chemise bleue électrique ouverte sur son torse imberbe...

Le portrait même de ce que se faisait Dean d'un proxénète…Kitsch…

Il se dirigea vers le bar et d'un geste de la main, se fit servir un whisky sec…

« Novak…Comment vas-tu, ma belle ?... »

Dean tiqua surpris mais Novak ne réagit pas…

« Toi et ton ami désirez boire quelque chose ? C'est la maison qui offre… »

Dean allait répondre mais Novak l'interrompit

« On est là pour le travail, Balty »

Dean se renfrogna…

« Tu es TOUJOURS là pour le travail…Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre, tu sais, mon chou…Tu vas finir par te choper des hémorroïdes… »

Il entendit Dean étouffé un rire…

« C'est à propos de Lucie… » continua Novak

Le sourire de Balty s'effaça…Il se tourna vers lui…

« Viens…Allons parler de ça ailleurs… » Il prit son verre….

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à son bureau…Dean sentait le regard des filles dans sa nuque…Il sourit...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Le bureau était tout ce qu'il avait de plus classique, Dean en fut presque déçu, pas de portrait de femmes nues…Ni de calendrier scabreux…Juste un meuble avec quelques livres et sur le côté un petit bar sur roulettes…

Balty alla s'asseoir à l'arrière et indiqua les 2 chaises devant lui…

Novak s'assit…Dean préféra rester debout à observer le décor…

« Tu veux savoir quoi ? » laissa tomber, de but en blanc, Balty en posant son whisky…

« Tu savais qu'elle avait un 2eme appart ?… » laissa tomber Novak

Dean fronça les sourcils, dos au bureau…C'était une manœuvre risquée surtout que rien ne confirmait cette hypothèse excepté l'absence de trace de Théo…

Balty sourit, triste….

« Oui… »

Il reprit son verre et but une gorgée

« Elle voulait épargner son gamin, elle l'adorait ce môme…Il commençait à se poser trop de questions…Elle voulait l'éloigner de tout ça…Du coup, je l'ai mise en contact avec une de mes anciennes filles... »

« Qui? »

« Mitzie, tu la connais pas, je pense…Elle a arrêté le boulot y a quelques mois…Je t'épargne les détails qui l'y ont poussés…Tu me connais… Je n'allais pas la remettre sur le trottoir, ça n'aurait servi à rien…Je ne suis pas un salaud tout de même…»

Il dit cela comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même…

« Soit…Elle a commencé sa nouvelle vie mais faut avouer qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour trouver du boulot…Elle ne savait pas faire grand-chose de ses 10 doigts excepté…Enfin bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire »

Il plissa les lèvres en coin…Lui, il savait de quoi il parlait…

« Elle s'est retrouvée serveuse dans un bui-bui…Ca payait pas…Elle est arrivée ici en larmes, elle voulait reprendre le job…Je suis dans le milieu depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que cela n'aurait mené à rien…Alors j'ai eu l'idée de la mettre en contact avec Lucie… »

Il vida son verre d'une traite

«Du jour au lendemain, la mère est allée vivre chez elle, avec son fils…Partage des frais…Et voilà… »

« Et l'autre appart ? »

«L'immeuble m'appartient…On s'est arrangé… »

Novak s'enfonça dans sa chaise

« Je vois… »

« Oh fais pas ta mijaurée, hein…J'ai jamais obligé aucune de mes filles à coucher avec moi… »

« Epargne moi le chapitre, gentil mac, tu veux, Balty…Je le connais par cœur… »

Dean regardait silencieux Novak…Ce dernier savait obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans jamais en avoir l'air…Sa franchise, son honnêteté, son calme faisant tout le reste…

«Bon, tu veux quoi là? Parce que, j'ai du boulot »

La remarque de Novak semblait visiblement l'avoir vexé…

« Le nom complet de sa co-locataire et son adresse…Si possible… »

« Promets-moi juste si tu la vois de lui demander de me contacter…. »

Il prit un papier sur un bloc note et se mit à écrire

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle répond pas à mes appels depuis plusieurs jours… »

Il tendit le papier à Novak

« C'est pas son genre…Du tout… »

« Je te tiens au courant… »

« Merci, ma poule… »

« Balty…. » souffla Novak, exaspéré…

« Rhooo…Soit sympa…Laisse-moi ce petit plaisir, hein… » En lui faisant un clin d'œil…

« Tu changeras jamais… »

« Y a pas de raison…On a que le bien que l'on se fait… »

« Merci, Balty…A charge de revanche… » Tout en mettant le papier dans sa poche…

« Trouve celui qui a fait ça et on sera quitte… »

« Bien » Il se leva

« A la prochaine… »

Dean remarqua que Balty dévorait son collègue des yeux…

Novak se retourna soudain avant d'ouvrir la porte…

« Et pour Théo… »

« Quoi, Théo ? »

« Balty… » siffla Novak

« Fous le camps, tu veux…»

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx_

Arrivés à la voiture, Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire…

« Oh Putain…C'est la meilleure…C'est qu'il en pince grave pour ton matricule, le mec, hein !… »

Il se tourna vers le bar en riant…

« Mais je croyais qu'il était pour les gonzesses lui?… »

« Balty n'est pas très regardant sur le sexe de ses partenaires… » laissa tomber Novak en ouvrant la portière…

« Et bien, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il est regardant sur ton cul, mon chou…» s'esclaffa Dean

« J'aurais jamais dû t'emmener ici… » bouda Novak en s'engouffrant dans la voiture…

Dean respira pour reprendre son souffle…

« Oh la vache…Tu m'as tué, mec… »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx_

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Lucie, la journée arrivait à son terme…

Dean indiqua la porte…Elle avait été forcée…Il sortit son arme…Novak fit de même…

Il poussa du bout de sa botte la porte qui s'ouvrit…

« Police…Y a quelqu'un ? » Il entra suivi de Dean…

« Répondez …Y a quelqu'un ? »

Il entra dans le salon…Tout était sans dessous- dessus…Il repoussa du pied les objets qui le gênait dans son avancée…

Ils firent le tour de l'appartement…Personne…

Dean alluma sur un spectacle de désolation…Tout était saccagé…

« Je vais finir par croire que tu avais raison…Y a un truc qui cloche dans cette histoire…. »

Novak rangea son arme, sortit son téléphone et s'éloigna…

Pendant qu'il signalait l'effraction, Dean rangea son arme, à son tour, et se mit à fouiller l'appartement du regard…

Il aperçut une photo dans un cadre brisé…

« Cass.. »

Celui-ci le rejoignit

« Le CSI est en route… »

« Regarde… »

Sur la photo, Lucie et son fils Théo, derrière eux, les serrant dans ses bras, une jeune femme blonde…

A l'arrière…Mitzie, Théo et moi, Parc Mc Arthur…écrit au feutre noir.

« Je paries que cette fille est l'inconnue du coffre… » en la pointant du doigt…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx_

Dean vit arriver avec soulagement Helen et son équipe…Il échapperait à Josh et ses sarcasmes pour cette fois …

« Encore vous » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant

« Salut, Helen…Désolé pour le dérangement… »

« Vous savez que mes journées ne comportent que 24h ?… »

« Bienvenue au club… »

« Bon, alors…Je vous écoute… »

« On est arrivé, la porte avait été forcée…On a fouillé, rien à signaler excepté ce tremblement de terre »

Il lança un regard sur le salon…

« Je vois ça…Vous n'avez touché à rien ?… »

« Rien excepté l'interrupteur du salon… »

Elle donna des ordres à ses hommes…Photographiés avant tout…Faire des relevés d'empreintes, cheveux…

« Vous connaissez votre job…Vous n'avez pas besoin moi pour ça… » finit-elle par conclure.

« Helen ? »

Elle se tourna vers Dean

« Tu as réussi à identifier la victime de la voiture?… »

« J'attends les résultats du labo…Je te l'aie dit, on est débordé, Dean…J'ai lancé une reconnaissance faciale mais vu les dégâts dû aux brûlures, ça demandera un peu plus de temps…On n'est pas dans une de tes séries policières, mon grand…Tout se fait pas à la minute ici…. »

« T'énerve pas…Je le sais bien…Mais juste pour info….Ca pourrait être cette fille, tu crois? »

Il tendit la photo à Helen qui la regarda un bref instant

« C'est qui ? »

« Une certaine Mitzie Lavalle… »

« Je te dirais à premières vues, oui…Ca pourrait être elle, la morphologie de son visage, la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux…Ca correspond….Maintenant je peux rien te certifier à 100%… »

« Tu pourrais faire passer ça en priorité…S'il te plait… »

« March…. » Un homme un peu bedonnant arriva en évitant de marcher sur les objets qui jonchaient le sol…

« Tu veux bien comparer cette photo avec celle que l'on a faite de la victime de la Ford…. »

« Pas besoin… » répliqua aussitôt l'homme

« C'est la même….Y a pas de doute… »

« Vérifie quand même tu veux… »

March opina…

« Tout de suite ? »

« Tu as le scan avec ? »

« Oui, dans la voiture… »

« Va faire une comparaison faciale, tu veux…Histoire d'être certain de ce que l'on avance » Elle lui tendit la photo tout en enlevant délicatement le cadre brisé qu'elle plaça dans un sac plastique qu'elle scella….

Il prit la photo et s'éloigna en la glissant dans une enveloppe…

Il disparut dans le couloir…

« Je suis scientifique…J'ai besoin de certitudes…. »

Elle fixa la porte

« Mais si March dit que c'est elle….»

« Bien …Merci, Helen… »

Novak s'éloigna et se mit à parler avec un jeune policier…Il enleva une photo de la poche arrière de son pantalon, la déplia et la tendit au jeune homme qui opina de la tête…Il partit suivi d'un de ses collègues…

« C'est le portrait de notre inconnu ? » lança Dean en s'approchant

« Oui…On sait jamais…Peut-être qu'un des voisins l'aura croisé ou vu dans le coin… »

Le téléphone d'Helen sonna quelques minutes après…

« Oui…T'as fait super vite…Hum…Oui…Bien, tu peux remonter…On a encore besoin de toi ici… »

Elle raccrocha

« C'est elle…Ca colle à 97%... »

« Merci, Helen… »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Novak sortit suivi de Dean

« Donc si je comprends bien…Il tue Mitzie…Mais au lieu de l'abandonner, il la garde dans son coffre… » murmura Dean…

« Il devait la connaître… Un ancien client peut-être ?...Mais pourquoi Lucie…» continua-t-il à débattre tout haut, tout seul…

Le jeune policier revint d'un pas rapide…

« Un des voisins a reconnu votre homme… »

« Bien joué » lança Dean tout sourire…

Ils suivirent le jeune homme jusqu'au bout du couloir…La porte était entre ouverte…Debout, derrière une femme aux cheveux blancs assise sur un fauteuil, son collègue…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Le policier salua les inspecteurs en rendant le portrait

« Madame dit avoir vu cet homme à plusieurs reprises…Elle se souvient d'une dispute…Elle dit ne plus l'avoir revu depuis… »

« Bien merci, sergent…Vous pouvez disposer…On s'en occupe »

L'homme le salua et quitta la pièce suivi de son jeune collègue à qui Novak sourit pour le remercier…

Dean s'accroupit face à la vieille femme…

« Bonsoir, je suis l'inspecteur Winchester et lui, c'est mon collègue, l'inspecteur Novak »

Il s'approcha et lui sourit…

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Elanora Dumitt… »

« Bonsoir, Elanora… »

Elle frottait du bout des doigts les pans de sa robe…

« C'est vrai que la pauvre jeune fille est morte ? » la voix chevrotante

« Oui…Je suis désolé…C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de votre aide… »

« Vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose, un verre d'eau ? Quoi que ce soit ?... »

« Ca ira, merci jeune homme…. »

Elle sourit à Novak et croisa ses yeux bleus…

« Vous avez dit avoir reconnu cet homme ? «

Il lui tendit le portrait

« Vous pourriez nous en dire plus ? »

Elle soupira en regardant le visage imprimé…

« Je suis vieille…Les journées sont longues…Je n'ai pas beaucoup de visite…Mes enfants et petits-enfants vivent loin et viennent peu…Alors ce couloir, mes voisins, c'est un peu toute ma vie… »

Elle baissa le regard, un peu gêné…

Novak jeta un œil vers la porte…Un judas…Il se tourna vers Dean qui comprit…

« Vous savez qui c'est ? »

« Je ne connais pas son nom si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir… »

Dean ferma les yeux, déçu mais il garda un visage affable pour ne pas déstabiliser son témoin…

« C'était son ami ? »

« Ah ça oui.. » Elle sourit

« Ils s'embrassaient souvent devant la porte… »

« Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? Vous vous en souvenez ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir…

« Je crois que c'était fin juin ou début juillet…Mais je ne sais plus très bien…Je n'ai plus trop la notion du temps, hélas… »

« Vous avez dit à mes collègues qu'ils s'étaient disputés…Vous savez à propos de quoi?… »

« Ils criaient fort…J'entendais tout…»

Dean sourit à Novak…Elle devait sûrement avoir regardé le tout par le Judas, l'oreille collée à la porte…

« Elle lui disait qu'elle savait…Elle était très en colère…Elle pleurait beaucoup…J'entendais la pauvre Lucie qui essayait de la calmer… »

Elle se pencha vers Dean

« Lucie, c'est la gentille dame qui vit avec elle…Elle a un adorable petit garçon mais on ne les voit plus non plus…C'est bien dommage, ils étaient si gentils »

« Elanora… » Dean tenta de la ramener au sujet initial

« Oh pardon, je m'égare…Ou en étais-je ? »

Cette fois, elle leva le regard sur Novak

« Vous nous disiez qu'elle savait…Elle savait quoi ?… »

« Oh oui, merci…Elle ne l'a pas dit...Elle hurlait que si elle le revoyait encore, elle le dénoncerait…. »

« Le dénoncerait à qui ? »

« Je sais pas…J'ai pas entendu… »

« Vous ne vous rappelez de rien d'autres ? Un nom, un lieu, un détail… »

« Il était très grand…C'était un très bel homme »

« Rien d'autre ? »

Elle sembla réfléchir…

« Si…Il avait un drôle d'accent… »

« Un accent ! Quel genre ?…»

Dean se redressa, il commençait à avoir des crampes aux mollets…

Elle le suivit du regard…

«Je ne sais pas…Juste un accent…»

« Il est revenu ici depuis la dispute ? »

« Non….En tout cas, moi, je ne l'ai plus revu…Ni les demoiselles non plus d'ailleurs, ni le petit Théo… »

Elle sembla soudain abattue…

« Bon…On va vous laisser…Si vous vous rappelez de quoi que ce soit, signalez le à mon collègue…Il va venir prendre votre déposition… Ca va aller ?» s'enquérait Dean

« Oui, merci jeune homme…. »

«On vous remercie pour votre aide, madame » ajouta Novak

Ils s'éloignèrent en faisant un signe de la main au policier en faction…

« Occupez-vous d'elle…Prenez sa déposition…Insistez surtout sur les détails… »

Novak tendit la photo du suspect au 2eme policier…

« Tenez ça peut vous être encore utile…Continuez à faire le tour de l'immeuble, on ne sait jamais…Et prévenez- nous si il y a du nouveau… »

Il le salua de la tête et partit…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx_

« Donc, notre géant beau gosse à l'accent pas de chez nous sort avec Mitzie qui apprend qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être…Elle rompt…Il revient se venger et la tue…Ainsi que Lucie, qui devait sûrement en savoir trop…C'est tellement débile que ça parait crédible… »

« Pourquoi tuer les autres ? »

« Pour brouiller les pistes »

Dean fixa Novak

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu cogites encore sur cette affaire…. »

« C'est notre homme, je vais pas nier l'évidence… »

« …Mais… » Dean stoppa au milieu du couloir.

« Pourquoi la tuer après autant de temps? »

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…T'es bien placé pour le savoir non ? » lança Dean en reprenant sa marche…Il vit Novak se crisper…

«Oh Merde…Pardon, Cass….C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Il lui prit l'épaule et le força à se tourner vers lui….

« Mais avoue que t'es chiant aussi…On connait notre assassin, son mobile... »

« Dean…Il l'a laissé dans son coffre de voiture…Il ne s'est même pas inquiété que l'on puisse retrouver le corps… »

« Probablement parce qu'il n'a jamais dû croire qu'on fera un rapprochement entre lui et Mitzie »

« Dean « soupira Novak

« Il devait bien se douter qu'on retrouverait son identité et son appartement…Il devait bien se douter qu'on finirait par avoir vent de sa relation et de son lien avec Mitzie et Lucie…Je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre là-dessous… »

Dean le fixa un court moment…

« Merde, Cass… » lui cracha-t-il à la figure…

Il descendit la volée d'escalier en marmonnant…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Il retrouva Dean appuyé sur le capot de l'Impala…Bras croisé…Boudeur…

Il s'appuya à côté de lui…

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi alors ? » grommela Dean entre ses dents

« Il faut creuser du côté de Lucie… »

Dean se tourna vers lui

« Pourquoi Lucie ? »

« Mitzie a dû la mettre dans la confidence, du coup, elle savait quelque chose à propos de notre inconnu qu'elle n'aurait pas dû savoir… »

« Tu veux dire quoi par-là? »

« Tu as vu l'état de l'appartement ? Il cherchait visiblement quelque chose…Reste à savoir quoi et si il l'a trouvé….»

« Oui…D'ailleurs ça m'étonne que la reine du Judas ne nous ait pas mentionné ça…Va pas me dire qu'elle a rien entendu… »

« Dean…Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle a des sonotones…Si elle fait comme ma mère, elle doit sûrement les éteindre une partie de la journée pour épargner ses batteries… »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » Dean rit en fronçant les sourcils, entre doute et certitude…

Novak pencha la tête sur le côté en faisant un petit rictus…

« T'es con…J'te jure… » en se relevant…

Il remonta 2 par 2 les marches, Novak l'attendit près de la voiture…Il souriait en coin, mains appuyées sur le bord du capot…

Dean réapparut quelques secondes après, dépité…

« Merde...T'avais raison…Elle enlève ses sonotones pour dormir…Je lui ai demandé de les retirer…Putain, elle est sourde comme un pot, la mamie… »

Novak se mit à rire, doucement…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx_

« Bon, je te propose qu'on reparle de tout cela demain matin, tu veux!…Tu peux me déposer au bureau, je voudrais récupérer ma moto…»

« T'as pas envie d'aller boire un verre avant ? » proposa Dean en s'appuyant sur le toit de la voiture…

« Boire est vraiment la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire… »

« Allez mec….Juste une bière… »

« Un autre jour, Dean…Tu veux ?...Là, je suis crevé…J'ai mal de tête…J'ai juste envie de dormir… »

« Rabat-joie… »

Il grimpa dans la voiture en claquant la portière…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x_

Il regarda la moto s'éloigner et souffla…Il jeta un œil sur sa montre…Trop tôt…

Il gara la voiture devant chez Bela, hésita un instant puis redémarra et rentra chez lui…

Il prit une douche…Jeta un plat préparé dans le micro-onde…Il mangea devant « Les 7 mercenaires » s'amusant à réciter toutes les répliques de Steve Mc Queen…

Le chat vint se frotter sur ses jambes dès qu'il entra…Novak se pencha et le prit dans ses bras…

« Salut, toi… »

Il posa son arme sur la table de chevet du hall ainsi que son badge…

Il ouvrit le frigo et prit une salade de poulet pré-emballée…Un fourchette…Il calla une cannette de soda sous son bras et s'effondra sur le canapé…Le chat pétrit son pantalon et se coucha en ronronnant…

Il alluma la télévision et tomba par hasard sur « Les 7 mercenaires »…

Il zappa…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

L'homme, assis au volant de sa voiture, écrivit un texto…

Quelques secondes, dans le noir…Une alerte…

« Le dossier ? »

L'homme souffla

« Non »

Un nouveau silence…L'homme écrivit un nouveau texto

« Autre possibilité…Recontactes… »

«OK »

Il leva les yeux…Les néons bleus reflétèrent dans le pare-brise de la Chrysler…

Fin chapitre VI


	7. Djubre

**Milles mercis pour vos MP, vos reviews et mise en favoris…**

**Love you.**

**NB :** **Tout ce qui est écrit en italique signale que le personnage parle une langue étrangère…**

**Attention un chouia de violence dans ce chapitre**

Chapitre VII : « _Djubre_»

Dean fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable…Il se retourna en marmonnant et tendit la main…Il le fit tomber…Il se mit à jurer en se redressant…

La sonnerie cessa

« Putain… »

Il alluma sa lampe de chevet…Juste habillé de son boxer, il se frotta le visage et frissonna…Il se pencha pour attraper son téléphone quand celui-ci se remit à sonner

Sur l'écran « Novak »….Il décrocha…

« Putain, Cass…Ca t'arrive parfois de laisser les gens dormir ?» ronchonna-t-il

Un silence

« Cass ? »

« Dean…C'est Balty…»

« Quoi ? Balty ? » soupira Dean dans un demi-sommeil

« Il s'est fait agressé à la sortie de son club »

« C'est grave ? » Tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

« Le portier est mort…»

« Balty? »

Un nouveau silence

« Il est aux urgences de St Jonas»

« Et ? »

Il se doutait de la réponse vu la voix éteinte de Novak

« Bouge pas…J'arrive… »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx_

Il sortit de la Chrysler en évitant d'en claquer la portière…Balty venait de sortir…

Il le vit se mettre sur le côté pour allumer une cigarette…Balty refusait qu'on fume dans son club, cela valait pour tout le monde, lui compris…

Il marchait de long en large…S'arrêtant de temps en temps, regardant le ciel en savourant sa bouffée…

Il vit l'homme s'approcher de lui…Son visage éclairé par les néons…Il lui sourit, charmeur…

« Salut, beau gosse »

L'homme s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Ca se pourrait »

« Tu cherches de la compagnie ? »

Il jeta sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa du bout de sa santiag...

« Non…Je cherche quelqu'un »

« Ah bon ? » Balty feignit l'innocent en mettant ses mains dans ses poches…

« Dis-moi toujours…Je pourrais peut-être t'aider »

« Je suis un ami de Lucie Meiller »

« Vraiment ? »

« On m'a dit qu'elle travaillait ici »

« Ca se pourrait…Tu lui veux quoi à Lucie ? »

« Rien…Je veux parler à son mac… »

« Son mac ? » Il se mit à rire

« Oula…Le vilain mot que voilà…Et pourquoi dont, mon mignon ? »

« Je suis pas ton mignon… » répliqua sèchement l'homme

Il s'approcha, le regard sombre…

Batly tiqua et sourit

« Oh que vois-je, on ne s'assume pas !…Pas bien ça… »…Moqueur en lui pointant un index menaçant…

L'homme sortit soudain un couteau de l'arrière de son pantalon…Il fut tellement rapide que Balty n'eut pas le temps de réagir…Déjà, la lame se retrouva pointe sous son menton et lui collé au mur, main serrée autour du cou…

« Te fous pas de ma gueule…._Peder_… »

Balty tiqua et puis sourit en grimaçant…L'homme vit un reflet dans son regard…

D'un geste, il lui frappa violemment la tête contre le mur, le laissant à moitié assommé puis tout en se retournant et s'abaissant, dressa sa lame vers le haut d'un mouvement circulaire…

Le portier qui venait d'arriver eu juste le temps de faire un pas en arrière….

L'homme joua du couteau en se relevant, étonné…Le garde était plutôt vif et agile, surtout aux vues de sa corpulence…

« _Do'ci_ » En l'appelant de sa main libre…

Le portier jeta un œil vers son patron…Celui-ci remua légèrement, il y avait du sang sur le mur…Du sang qui coulait le long de sa nuque…

L'homme profita de ses quelques secondes d'inattention pour se ruer vers lui…

Il roula au sol et se releva en plantant la lame dans le ventre du garde qui se mit à hurler quand l'homme des 2 mains le lui ouvrit sur toute sa longueur, déchirant la chemise et la chair d'un même geste…

Dans un dernier effort, le garde frappa de toutes ses forces l'homme à hauteur de l'épaule…

Un bruit sec…Il gémit en reculant…Il se releva bras ballant…L'épaule démise…

«_DJUBRE_ » hurla-t-il

Balty, dans une semi conscience, vit son garde se pencher regardant perdu, ses intestins se vider sur le sol…Il tomba à genoux…

L'homme s'approcha de lui, le contourna et d'un geste précis lui transperça la nuque d'un coup de couteau…

Balty, tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur le mur mais il retomba sur le sol…Groggy…

L'homme s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide…

« On en a pas fini nous deux… »

Il repoussa Balty du pied, le collant dos au sol, lui callant le cou sous sa semelle, manquant l'étouffer…

« Bouge pas… »

Il appuya son bras valide sur le mur et d'un geste, il y frappa son épaule déboitée…

Un bruit sourd, un cri étouffé…Il la remit en place…

Il se pencha et attrapa Balty d'une main par le col de sa chemise qui se déchira sous la pression…

Il s'accroupit en l'asseyant contre le mur…

Balty n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son portier, étendu mort dans une mare de sang…

« Si tu veux pas terminer comme lui, tu as intérêt à répondre à mes questions… »

Il le secoua pour qu'il le regarde

« Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que vous...me ..voulez ? » bredouilla Balty en grimaçant…

« Lucie… »

« Quoi, Lucie ?…Elle est morte…Vous arrivez trop tard »

« Je sais… »

Il sourit en lui montrant son couteau à la lame rougie…Grimaçant légèrement sous la douleur lancinante de son épaule blessée…

« Elle avait quelque chose qui m'appartenait…Je veux le récupérer… »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… »

Il se mit à hurler quand la lame pénétra doucement dans sa jambe…

« Tu vois mieux maintenant… » murmura l'homme en le fixant dans les yeux

« Mais je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…Je vous le jure… » se mit à geindre Balty en tenant sa jambe, l'artère sectionnée…

« T'as intérêt à t'en souvenir parce que dans quelques minutes, il sera trop tard »

Il lui repoussa sa main ensanglantée et posa son genou sur la blessure

Balty blêmit sous la douleur...

« Vous voulez quoi ? »

« Le dossier »

« Mais quel dossier ? » hurla Balty

« Joue pas au con avec moi…Elle m'a tout déballé… »

« Je vous jure que je ne sais rien… »

L'homme s'appuya plus fort sur sa jambe…Balty sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux…

« Elle était rien pour moi…C'était juste une pute parmi d'autre…Je vous le jure, elle m'a rien dit à propos d'un dossier »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, il commençait soudain à douter…

Il se retourna….Les cris de Balty et du garde avaient dû donner l'alerte…Au loin, le bruit des sirènes…

« _Srati_ »

Sans même un regard, il planta son couteau dans la poitrine de Balty et s'enfuit en courant vers sa voiture…

Il démarra en trompe et disparut…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx_

Dean poussa la porte des urgences et aperçut Novak qui parlait avec l'infirmière de l'accueil...

Il le rejoint…

« Alors ? » lança-t-il en s'appuyant sur le comptoir

Novak se tourna vers lui, le regard vide

« Viens…Ils ne nous restent plus beaucoup de temps » Sa voix semblait éteinte…Dean aurait juré qu'il avait pleuré…

Il le suivit sans dire un mot…Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir…Novak montra son badge au policier en faction, Dean fit de même…

Un médecin était debout au pied du lit…Le bruit des machines…L'électrocardiogramme aux battements irréguliers…

Il se tourna vers les 2 inspecteurs et s'approcha

«Comment va-t-il, docteur ? »

Il fixa Novak

« Il est conscient…On a fait tout ce que l'on a pu mais ses blessures sont trop importantes…Je suis désolé… »

« Merci, Docteur… »

« Il peut parler ? » demanda, timidement, Dean

« Oui…Mais difficilement…La lame a blessé le cœur et percé son poumon…Il a perdu énormément de sang, il est très faible… »

Novak s'était déjà rapproché…Dean décida de rester à l'arrière aux côtés du médecin…

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main de Balty…Elle était froide…Novak eut un pincement au cœur…

« Balty….C'est moi...»

Il vit ses paupières bougées…Le blessé tourna son regard vers lui…Ses yeux brillèrent…

« Toi ?...Si j'avais su qu'il fallait que je sois mourant pour que tu viennes jusque dans mon lit… » ironisa-t-il dans un souffle rauque

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile, tu veux…Tu ne vas pas mourir…»

Il lui sourit

« T'as jamais été doué pour mentir, mon chou… »

Il grimaça, Novak serra sa main…

« Décidemment, tu auras été mon seul regret… » en souriant, triste.

« Arrête… »

Balty le regarda un long moment

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, Castiel…Et ce depuis le 1er jour où je t'ai vu…»

« Balty » soupira Novak

« Quoi ?...Je vais mourir…Je peux bien déclarer ma flamme au seul homme de ma vie, non ?...Ca gène qui ici !… »

Dean baissa le regard…Le médecin sortit prétextant une visite…

« Y a que moi pour tomber amoureux d'un hétéro et flic aux mœurs, en plus…C'est bien ma veine… »

Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre sa respiration….La souffrance se lisait sur son visage et ce malgré la pompe à morphine…

« Que s'est-il passé, Balty ? »

L'électrocardiogramme fit un étrange bruit…Novak ferma les yeux…Dean savait que le temps était compté, il s'avança…

Il vit Novak lui lancer un regard sur le côté, il s'arrêta…

« Balty… »

« Il m'attendait sur le parking…Il était si grand…J'ai rien pu faire, il était beaucoup trop fort…Il a tué Marvin… »

Il ferma les yeux

« C'était… »

Il se tourna vers Novak après quelques secondes de silence…

« Il avait un accent… »

« Quel accent ? »

« Je ne sais pas…Il m'a dit _peder_…Je ne m'étais pas encore fait traité de pédé dans cette langue» Il grimaça en souriant….

Il ferma les yeux, à nouveau, un long moment…

« Il est venu pour un dossier » Sa voix était à présent déjà lointaine, tel un souffle éparse.

« Quel dossier ? »

« Je lui ai rien dit, tu sais… »

Il supplia Novak du regard…Celui-ci posa sa main sur son front…Balty sourit…

« Je sais…. »

« Une clef… »

« Pardon ? »

« Une enveloppe…Une clef pour le casier…Théo… »

« Balty…Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes… »

« Théo… »

Novak baissa le regard…

« Ma sœur… » murmura Balty

« Tu veux que je la préviennes ? »

Il lui sourit

« Dis-lui »

Novak opina de la tête

« Promets le moi »

« Je te le promets… »

Il respira profondément en grimaçant…Novak retira sa main de son front…Il la posa sur son autre main qui serrait encore celle de Balty…

Novak se tourna vers Dean…Les yeux brillants…

Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus faible…Il fixait le plafond, semblant attendre la mort…

« Castiel » Dans un souffle

« Je suis là, Balty… »

Il tentait de parler, Novak se pencha…Tendant l'oreille…

« Je t'aime, tu sais… »

Novak lui posa la main sur le front et l'embrassa entre les yeux…

Il sentit l'étreinte de sa main se relâcher…

Le bruit de la machine dans un bruit unique et monotone…

Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux en serrant la mâchoire…

Novak se redressa et se leva d'un même geste…Les larmes aux yeux…

« On se connaissait depuis presque 10 ans…C'est le seul à m'avoir soutenu durant l'affaire Sterling…Le seul sur qui j'ai pu compter…Merde… » laissa –t-il tombé en quittant la pièce…

Dean le laissa partir…Il s'approcha du lit…

Le médecin entra…Constata la mort et éteignit l'électrocardiogramme…

D'un geste de la paume de la main, il lui ferma les yeux…

Balty avait l'air apaisé…

Dean aperçut Novak appuyé sur sa moto juste à l'extérieur de l'hôpital…

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, ça va aller…Merci…»

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? »

Novak baissa la tête

« Bonne idée…Je t'offre le petit déjeuner ?»

Dean regarda sa montre…3 heures

« A cette heure-ci, un café suffira »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx_

« Théo était son fils, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean but une gorgée de son café…

« Oui…Un accident…Mais il a toujours fait en sorte que le petit ne manque de rien…Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour être père… » Il sourit pour lui-même…

« Tu savais pour sa sœur ? »

« Je savais qu'il en avait une mais on a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler… »

« J'espère qu'elle va accepter de prendre soin du petit ?»

« Moi aussi » Il n'avait pas encore touché à sa tasse…Il la faisait tourner, regard perdu dans le reflet du café…

« Tu as compris ce qu'il a voulu dire avec ce truc de clef toi ? »

« Non…Mais je suppose qu'on le sera en temps voulu…Il aimait les énigmes… »

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise

« Cette affaire commence à nous dépasser… »

Dean se pencha sur la table

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?...Je trouve justement qu'elle commence à s'éclaircir moi… »

Il s'appuya sur la table

« T'avais raison depuis le début… »

« Sur quel point ? »

« C'est sûrement lié au milieu…La mort de Balty en est la preuve… »

Il tapota l'index sur la table

« Cette histoire de dossier…Ca pue le chantage à 10km … »

« Un chantage ? »

« Le mec est étranger, probablement soldat…Ca doit être lié »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en mettrais ma main à couper »

« C'est risqué, tu n'en as que 2» sourit Novak

« Il nous faut ce dossier… »

« Oui mais le problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où il est »

Dean sourit

« Quoi ? » s'interrogea Novak

Dean s'enfonça à son tour dans sa chaise

« Quelque chose me dit que ton pote a dû prévoir le coup…Sinon pourquoi te parler d'une clef et d'un casier ? »

Novak prit son café et en but la moitié…

« Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour au club ? »

« Je te suis… »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, le CSI commençait à plier bagages…Dean se renfrogna en sortant de l'Impala

C'était Josh qui était en charge de la scène de crime…

« Salut… » lança-t-il vers le médecin qui retirait sa tenue stérile

«Tiens dont, qui voilà… Comment vont les nouveaux Starsky et Hutch ? »

« Commence pas, tu veux… » souffla Dean

« Fais-nous plutôt ton compte rendu au lieu de t'essayer à l'humour…T'es pas doué pour ça…»

Josh pointa du doigt un corps recouvert d'un drap…

« Marvin Heatch…42 ans…Eviscéré et achevé d'un coup de couteau à la nuque…Du travail de pro…Si je puis dire…»

Il s'avança vers la scène du crime

« Ca vous rappelle rien ? »

« Si… »

« On a retrouvé le propriétaire du lieu, un certain… » Il sortit son carnet

« Balthazar Clément…Là-bas.. »

Il indiqua le mur du club

« Il se vidait de son sang…l'artère fémorale sectionnée…Une probable fracture du crâne dû à un choc violent, probablement contre le mur »

Il indiqua du doigt les traces de sang…

« Et pour finir un coup de couteau à hauteur du torse dans la région du coeur…Il a été emmené aux urgences…Un miracle qu'il ne soit pas mort…»

« Il l'est » répliqua Dean

« Ah bon !…En même temps, on ne va pas le pleurer non plus… »

« Josh » tonna Dean

"Je te retrouve à l'intérieur » lança Novak

Le médecin parut surpris

« Bah quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber…T'es vraiment trop con…J'attends ton rapport sur mon bureau et le plus vite possible…Cette affaire a été classée prioritaire »

« Je te l'enverrais quand je le pourrais…Parce que étonnamment le manque de personnel n'est pas une priorité, lui, je te signale…» cria-t-il à Dean qui s'éloignait déjà…

« Connard » gronda ce dernier…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Quand il entra dans le club, il aperçut une demi-douzaine de policiers en uniforme…Ils interrogeaient les différents témoins…Un autre était en faction devant le bureau de Balty…

Il y avait une dizaine de clients et 4 filles dont 2 qu'il reconnut…Elles pleuraient toutes…

Il chercha du regard Novak…

« Vous cherchez votre collègue ? » lui demanda le barman

« Oui… »

« Il est aux toilettes »

Il lui indiqua une porte sur le côté…

« Merci »

Novak se rinçait le visage…

« Ca va, mec ? …Tu ne dois pas faire gaffe à Josh, tu sais…C'est un crétin fini…»

« T'inquiète…Je devais juste aller aux toilettes »

Il lui sourit et sortit…Il mentait mal, Balty avait raison…Mais ça, Dean le savait déjà…

« Il est sorti vers 1h30 pour fumer…On a entendu soudain…Un cri…C'était horrible… »

Il laissa tomber la serviette avec laquelle il essuyait les verres…

« On a regardé par la fenêtre…On a vu Marvin…C'était…»

Il vida un verre de whisky à moitié vide sur le comptoir…

« On a directement appelé la police »

« Aucun de vous n'a eu idée de sortir pour aller l'aider ? » s'étonna Dean

« Merde quoi…Un mec se fait étripé sur votre parking…Votre boss est à la merci d'un dingue et y en a pas un de vous qui a eu les couilles ne fusse que de sortir et de gueuler un coup ? »

Dean avait monté le ton…Furieux…

« Juste bon à baisser leur froc » lança-t-il en faisant demi-tour vers la salle dont tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui…

« Ce mec foutait les jetons » laissa tomber le barman

« Cet homme était seul…Et vous, vous étiez au moins 10 ici…Tu parles d'une belle brochette de couilles molles…»

« Dean »

« Quoi ? » Il se tourna, rageur, vers Novak qui fixa son badge…Le sommant de se taire du regard….

« J'ai pas raison peut-être ? »

Le barman baissa les yeux…Les clients firent de même…

Il vit alors près de la vitrine à moitié teintée par une fine protection noire, une des jeunes prostituées du club…Elle avait du sang plein les mains…

Il s'approcha…Elle tremblait…Les yeux humides fixant le vide…Il ordonna d'un geste de la main au policier qui l'interrogeait de lui laisser sa place…

Celui-ci obtempéra…Novak le rejoint, le visage fermé….

« Ca va ? » Dean se pencha vers elle en s'asseyant, tentant de capter son regard…

« Mademoiselle… » Il posa sa main sur son genou, elle sursauta…

« Ca va ? »

« Il est mort ? » Elle l'implora de répondre…

« Je suis désolé… »

Elle fixa ses mains ensanglantées…

« J'ai appuyé le plus fort que j'ai pu mais ça saignait trop » Elle se mit à pleurer

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait…Vous n'auriez rien pu faire de plus….Ses blessures étaient trop graves… »

Novak partit vers le bar…Dean devina qu'il parlait au barman…

« Grâce à vous…Il a survécu assez longtemps pour nous aider de tenter de pincer le salaud qui lui a fait ça »

Elle leva les yeux dans ceux de Dean

« C'est vrai ? »

« C'est vrai »

Il regarda vers Novak qui s'accroupit face à la jeune fille…Il lui prit les mains et essuya, à l'aide d'une serviette humide, le sang sur celles-ci

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Lyly… »

« On va devenir quoi sans lui ?»

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Novak

« Chuuut… »

Il la repoussa doucement sur sa chaise, elle renifla…Dean lui tendit une serviette en papier trouvée sur la table…

« Merci »

« Tu l'as vu, cet homme ? »

« Non quand je suis sortie…Il n'était déjà plus là… »

« Sa voiture peut-être? »

« Non…Je suis restée ici avec tout le monde…On avait si peur….Pardon… »

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher…Rien…Tu m'entends ? »

« Oui »

Elle sourit à Novak…

« Il a crié… » Elle se souvint soudain

« Qui ca ? »

Elle se tourna vers Dean

« L'homme…Marvin l'a blessé…Il a crié… »

« Comment ça, crié quoi? »

« _Djubre…_Je crois »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre…Il a hurlé ce mot… »

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, les larmes à nouveau au bord des yeux

Dean se leva en faisant un geste au policier qui avait cédé sa place…

« Prenez sa déposition et ramenez la chez elle… »

« Bien … »

« Merci… »

« Merci, Lyly » en posant une main sur son épaule…

Il se tourna vers la salle

« Quelqu'un parmi vous aurait, par un heureux hasard, aperçu la voiture du tueur ? »

Un bref silence

« Ca m'aurait pas étonné… »

Il s'avança vers le bar

« Pas de caméra, je suppose ? »

« Le patron n'en voulait pas…Question de discrétion… »

« Génial »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx_

Il sortit…Novak le rejoint…

« Si il est venu jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il devait se douter que le dossier pouvait y être… »

« Sûrement… » approuva Novak

« Tu crois que Balty aurait pu le laisser ici sachant que ce serait probablement le 1er endroit où il viendrait fouiller ? »

« Si il a eu connaissance du contenu…Ce dont je suis certain…Non…Il l'aura mis à l'abri »

« Putain...Où est cette fichue clef ? »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

Un livreur « Post Express » en vélo s'arrêta devant un immeuble à 3 étages…Il sortit une enveloppe de son sac à dos…Vérifia les noms puis glissa celle-ci dans une des boites…

Novak décida de passer prendre une douche chez lui avant de retourner au bureau…Dean décida d'en faire de même…

Ils se retrouveraient au bureau vers 9h…

Une Chrysler se gara à quelques mètres de chez Novak…

Fin chapitre VII


	8. Grisha

**Tous les écrits en italique indiquent que les personnages parlent une langue étrangère…**

**J'en profite par la même, pour tous vous remercier de me suivre dans cette aventure…**

**Merci…**

Chapitre VIII : « Grisha »

L'Impala se gara devant la devanture d'un restaurant aux vitres teintées… Une petite pancarte en forme de babouchka pendait à l'entrée…

Dean jeta un coup d'œil vers Novak qui fixait la porte…Il releva légèrement la tête, le rideau du premier étage avait bougé…On les observait…

Dean poussa la porte...Un homme aux traits du visage burinés vint à sa rencontre

« On est fermé… » Avec un fort accent

« Maintenant vous êtes ouvert » répliqua Dean aussitôt en lui sortant sa plaque sous le nez…

« On veut parler à ton patron… »

Une porte s'ouvrit au fond du restaurant….Un homme s'approcha, plus petit et plus âgé…Pantalon de costume et chemise en coton ouvert sur une fine chaine en or…Une serviette en main…Visiblement dérangé pendant son repas…

Il se mit à lui parler en russe…L'homme lui répondit tout en indiquant Dean et Novak d'un mouvement de tête…

L'homme opina en s'essuyant la bouche et disparut dans l'arrière-salle…

« Charmant » murmura Dean à Novak qui venait de se mettre à ses côtés…

Il regarda le décor…Tout respirait la Russie…Les tableaux de la Place Rouge sur les murs…Les babouchka sur chaque table...La musique d'ambiance…

La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme fit un signe de la main à son acolyte…

« Suivez-moi » lança ce dernier…

Dean se tourna vers Novak qui suivit l'homme sans un mot…

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui devait visiblement servir en même temps de bureau et de salle à manger…

A gauche, une table encore dressée au repas interrompu…

Au centre, un bureau en bois sculpté et peint dans des couleurs rougeâtres foncées…

A droite, une bibliothèque…Sur l'étagère du milieu, une photo d'un homme qui tenait par les épaules un soldat russe plus âgé….

Une balalaika était posé sur la dernière étagère…

Derrière le bureau, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs dégarnis….Il portait un simple T-shirt gris chiné sur un pantalon de flanelle…Il les regarda entrer un sourire figé sur son visage aux lèvres épaisses…

Dean remarqua ses yeux étrangement étirés qui lui donnait un air légèrement bridé…

Il se tenait droit appuyé sur sa chaise…Il les jaugeait…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

Quand Novak arriva, Dean était déjà là, le nez plongé dans un dossier ouvert sur son bureau…

« Du nouveau ? » s'interrogea-t-il en tirant sa chaise…

« Plutôt oui… » sourit Dean en relevant les yeux

« Devine qui s'est faite arrêtée pour racolage sur la voie publique du côté de la petite Odessa fin mai… »

Novak fit la moue en s'asseyant…

« Yelana…Plus connu sous le doux et vrai nom de…Mitzie Lavalle »

Il tendit le procès-verbal à Novak

« Elle a menti à Balty….Elle a jamais changé de boulot, elle a juste changé d'employeur… »

« Elle a dû se tourner vers eux quand Balty a refusé qu'elle revienne travailler pour lui…Mais pourquoi les russes ? »

« J'ai bien peur qu'on ne le sache jamais…Mais j'ai fait mes petites recherches… »

Il sourit fièrement…Novak le regarda, amusé…

« J'ai téléphoné à tes potes des Mœurs… »

Novak s'enfonça dans sa chaise en s'accoudant au dossier, reposant sa joue sur sa main…

« Et ? »

« J'ai un nom » Il tendit un petit papier

« Mikel Chpekov » laissa tomber Novak

Le sourire de Dean se figea pour laisser place à la déception…Il jeta le papier sur le bureau de Novak

« Ca t'aurait troué le cul de me laisser l'effet de surprise… » ragea-t-il, boudeur…

Novak se mit à rire doucement

« C'est le réseau russe dont je t'ai déjà parlé, Dean…Tu te souviens ? »

« Ouaih.. »

Il se tourna vers son ordinateur et se mit à pianoter sur le clavier…

« Il est arrivé ici, il y a environ un an…Il a commencé par acheter un petit resto sur Malcom street dans le quartier russe …Depuis il a commencé à étendre son champs d'activité…Il est soupçonner de proxénétisme aggravé, de blanchiment d'argent, trafic d'influence…J'en passe et des meilleurs…Plusieurs enquêtes mais jamais de condamnation…Et pour cause, les témoins ont tous eu soit une mystérieuse tendance à disparaitre de la circulation, soit ont tous été frappé d'une soudaine amnésie… »

« …Soit sont morts » murmura Novak

«…Il a déjà un dossier en cours en Alabama et en Illinois mais jusqu'ici il s'en est toujours sorti…Faut croire qu'il y a un ange gardien… » continua-t-il

Dean sursauta

« Nom de Dieu…Tu dis Alabama et Illinois…C'est ça ? »

Il allait commencer à taper quand Novak l'interrompit

« On a lancé déjà lancé une recherche sur des crimes similaires dans tout le pays et cela n'a rien donné, Dean… »

« Sur les derniers mois seulement, ne l'oublie pas….Changeons la donne…Je vais croiser les périodes où Chp… » Il accrocha sur son nom

« Chpekov… » l'aida Novak

« Tu parles d'un nom à coucher dehors » grommela Dean

« …Enfin bref, je vais croiser les données entre ses différents séjours dans ses régions et les meurtres non élucidés pendant les mêmes périodes…Je vais concentrer les recherches sur des meurtres à arme blanche pour commencer…On perd rien à essayer…Je te l'avais dit…Cette affaire commence à s'éclaircir…» s'emballa-t-il

Il se mit à pianoter sur l'œil attentif de Novak

«Une petite visite de courtoisie s'impose, tu ne penses pas ? »

Dean se tourna vers lui en souriant

« Oh que oui… »

Il se leva…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

Chpekov les observa un court moment pendant qu'ils se présentèrent…Il jeta un œil distrait sur leur plaque…Il les connaissait déjà…Dans le milieu, tout se savait…

« Que puis-je pour vous, Messieurs » En leur indiquant de la main, 2 chaises en bois finement ciselées placées devant son bureau, à distance respectable…

Dean osa à peine s'y asseoir…On aurait dit des chaises d'un autre siècle…Novak s'assit sur le bord de la sienne, tout en suivant du regard le petit homme qui referma la porte derrière lui avant de retourner finir son repas…

« Je vous présente mon fidèle et loyal compagnon, Sergei Dubniev… »

Il répondait ainsi au regard interrogateur de Novak…L'homme sur la photo habillé en soldat russe, c'était lui…

Il devait avoir une soixantaine d'année…Les cheveux grisonnant sur les tempes et les rides marquées au coin de ses yeux qu'il semblait toujours vouloir garder fermés.

«Nous menons une enquête sur une jeune femme, une certaine Yelana, plus connue sous le vrai nom de Mitzie Lavalle…Nous espérions que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider…»

Chpekov s'enfonça dans son siège et fit un signe de la main en pointant son bureau…

Un homme sortit de nulle part apparu…Saisissant et Dean et Novak…Il était posté dans l'encadrement d'une porte sur le côté de la pièce, près de la table….

Une cicatrice lui barrait la tempe droite…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je la connaissais ? »

« On a fait une enquête de voisinage » ironisa Dean

« Elle faisait le trottoir à 2 pas de chez vous…On pensait que peut –être vous en seriez plus que nous… »

Chpekov se mit à rire, un rire gras et caverneux…Il prit le verre de vodka que lui tendit l'homme balafré…

« Elle faisait ? » nota le russe

« Oui…Elle est morte…Assassinée… »

« Paix à son âme » laissa-t-il tombé, une émotion clairement feinte sur son visage…

« Mais je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider…Ce nom ne me dit rien…Vous n'auriez pas une photo ? »

Dean sortit son téléphone…Après quelques secondes de recherche, sous le regard de Chpekov qui sentait celui de Novak sur lui, il se leva et la lui montra.

« Non, désolé, ce visage ne me dit rien… »

« C'est étonnant… » lança Dean en retourna vers sa chaise tout en restant debout…

« La rumeur veut pourtant qu'elle soit l'une de vos employées… »

« Il ne faut jamais écouter les rumeurs, mon jeune ami…Vous seriez étonné de connaitre le nombre de celles qui courent, erronément, à mon sujet… »

« Ah bon ? » se moqua Dean en s'asseyant…

Chpekov sourit…Il n'avait rien à craindre de ses 2 inspecteurs…Rien ne le reliait à la mort de Yelana…

« Et lui ? Vous le connaissez ? »

Novak se leva et sortit de sa poche de chemise, un portrait du tueur…Dean l'interrogea du regard, surpris et dubitatif…Furieux aussi…

Il posa la photo sur le bureau, face à Chpekov…Il la regarda sans broncher

« Non…Je ne l'ai jamais vu…Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir ? »

« Et en quoi suis-je concerné ? »

« Il semble lié à Yelena donc forcément à vous »

Le visage Chpekov se ferma…

« Je vous aie dit ne pas connaitre cette femme »

Novak reprit la photo et se dirigea vers Dubniev qui s'essuya les mains en voyant l'inspecteur approché…Il resta impassible…

Il parla russe tout en la regardant

« Il dit qu'il n'a jamais vu cet homme »

« _Spassiba_ » lança Novak en repliant la photo….Dubniev jeta un œil inquiet vers le bureau…Novak eut un sourire furtif en se retournant…

Dean le regarda, stupéfait…

« Nous allons vous laisser …Si jamais quelque chose vous revenait en mémoire, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter… »

Tout en remettant la photo dans sa poche, il fit signe de la tête à Dean de le suivre…Ce dernier se renfrogna en se levant…

« Merci pour votre collaboration…Désolé d'avoir interrompu votre diner…On se reverra sûrement…» lança Novak en ouvrant la porte

Chpekov ne répondit pas…Dubniev avait repris son visage impassible…

L'homme à la cicatrice les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sortie

« Merci…On connait le chemin… » pesta Dean…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Quand il referma la porte, Dean fonça droit vers sa voiture, le visage crispé…Novak le suivit sans rien dire…

Il boucla sa ceinture de sécurité…

« C'était quoi ce petit numéro ? » la voix de Dean était glaciale…

« Quel petit numéro ?…»

« Le coup de la photo…Tu lui as dévoilé notre seul atout dans cette affaire, t'es con ou quoi !….Et tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu me prévenir avant, non?...»

« Pourquoi ? » semblait sincèrement se demander Novak

« Mec, on travaille en équipe sur cette affaire, tu sembles l'oublier….Là, tu as juste agi comme un putain d'égoiste…En plus, tu m'as fait passer pour un crétin… »

« Mais enfin, Dean….Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Joue pas au con avec moi, hein ? » hurla Dean

« Et depuis quand tu parles russe toi ? »

Il fulminait…

Novak se tourna et fixa le parebrise

« Je le parles pas… »

« Hein ? Et ton blabla-là …C'était quoi alors ? »

« Le seul mot russe que je connaisse...Merci… »

Dean resta sans voix…

« Quoi ? T'as bluffé ? »

Novak baissa la tête, un peu gêné…

« Je voulais voir leur réaction…J'ai tenté le tout pour le tout »

« Merde… » murmura Dean

« T'es dingue » Puis il se mit à rire, un peu amer…

« Y a pas à dire…T'es vraiment barge toi…. »

Novak pencha la tête sur le côté…

« Pardon, Dean…La prochaine fois, je te préviendrais avant d'agir…Je n'ai pas réalisé que je te mettrais dans l'embarras, mais y a tellement longtemps maintenant que j'enquête seul que j'ai perdu l'habitude de ne pas mener les interrogatoires à ma manière… »

Dean mit le moteur en route

« C'était pareil pour moi, Cass…Mais ça ne m'empêche pas quand je travaille en équipe de faire confiance à mon partenaire et ce, même si je ne l'apprécie pas… »

Novak tiqua...

« Fais pas cette tête de déterré, je ne parlais pas de toi en disant ça…Mais ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, tu m'as compris !… »

Il lui jeta un regard en coin

« N'empêche que c'était bien vu…T'as vu leurs gueules ?»

La voiture démarra…

«T'avais raison depuis le départ…Ses meurtres sont liés au milieu…En tous les cas, en partie »

Novak posa la tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux…

A l'étage, le rideau s'ouvrit sur une ombre…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chpekov resta silencieux un long moment…

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_ lança le plus âgé en se servant un thé…

« _Rien pour le moment…On agira en temps voulu… »_

_« Et pour Grisha ? »_

_« On a encore besoin de lui…Il peut toujours nous servir »_

_« Tu dois envisager son retour au pays, Mikel…C'est devenu trop risqué…Il est devenu ingérable… »_

_« Occupes-toi de tes affaires, Sergei…Et laisses-moi m'occuper des miennes… »_

_« Bien…Mais n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas seul en cause, nos amis risquent de ne pas apprécier… »_

_« Ne t'inquiète dont pas pour ça…Grisha reste mon problème, je vais m'en occuper…N'oublies pas de dire à nos amis que si ils ont des affaires aussi prospères, c'est en partie grâce à lui… »_

_« C'était…Ils finiront bien par apprendre que tu as perdu les dossiers…Et là…»_

Dubniev se leva et s'approcha du bureau

« _Nous sommes amis depuis plus de 20 ans, Mikel…J'ai assisté à ton mariage, à la naissance de ton fils, à celles de tes filles…Evite de me faire assister à tes funérailles…Ca me briserait le coeur… »_

Chpekov fixa le vieil homme appuyé à présent sur le rebord du bureau…Un échange de regard qui en disait long sur le lien qui unissait les 2 hommes…

_« Quand nous aurons retrouvé le dossier…Je te promets de suivre ton conseil mon ami…Mais en attendant, ne te mêle pas de ça »_ Sa voix était sans équivoque…Dubniev lui sourit et quitta la pièce…

Chpekov fit un signe de tête à son homme de main qui sortit à son tour…

Il jeta un œil à la photo sur la bibliothèque

_« C'est le diable, tu sais… »_ laissa-t-il tomber avec tristesse…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx_

Quand ils retournèrent au poste, un homme les y attendait…Appuyé sur le bureau de Novak…

« Bonjour….On peut vous aider ? » lança Dean en passant devant lui sans un regard…

L'homme se releva…

« Oui, je travaille au labo photo…J'ai quelque chose pour vous… »

Il tendit une enveloppe à Novak

« Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ? »

« Oh…Pas plus de 5 minutes…. »

Novak en sortit un agrandissement retravaillé du tatouage…

« C'est pour cela que je vous ai attendu…Ce truc m'a intrigué…Et comme je suis plutôt curieux de nature, je me suis permis de faire quelques recherches… »

Dean se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de Novak pour regarder la photo.

« On dirait 2 aigles…Putain, Cass…Ca t'arrive parfois de te vautrer ? »

Il s'assit sur le bureau face à Novak en croisant les bras…

«Vous savez ce qu'ils représentent ? »

« J'ai mis du temps mais j'y suis arrivé…C'est l'emblème du drapeau serbe…. »

Il pointa 2 bouts d'ailes sur le côté des têtes…

« Il manque la couronne, c'est cela qui m'a égaré au départ mais ses 2 bouts d'ailes…Ses têtes d'aigle, dos à dos… »

« Serbe ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela vient foutre avec nos russes ? » s'interrogea Dean…

Novak posa la photo sur son bureau…

« La Serbie a toujours très liée avec la Russie, l'un peut expliquer l'autre… »

« J'ai pianoté sur le sujet…Beaucoup de mercenaires russes ont fait la guerre aux côtés des serbes dans les années '90…C'est peut-être l'un d'eux? »

« Non… Notre homme semble trop jeune pour ça… »

Dean semblait réfléchir profondément

« Une idée ? »

« C'était quoi encore le mot hurlé par le tueur au club ? »

Novak ferma les yeux…

« Djubre, je crois….Un truc comme ça… »

Dean s'assit face à l'écran de Novak cherchant un site de traduction en ligne…

« Djubre…T'écris ça comment toi ? »

« J'en sais rien…Essayes toutes les orthographes, on verra bien…. »

Le jeune homme se pencha sur le côté pour lire sur l'écran…Dean leva un œil…

« Pardon… » Il se releva…

Après quelques secondes….

« Alors c'est soit turc…Soit Serbe… »

Il se retourna

« Je voterais serbe… »

« Pourquoi ? » lança le jeune homme avec une voix timide

« Ca veut dire salaud…Ordure….Et puis, ça colle mieux avec le tatouage et puis ça te regarde pas d'ailleurs… » finit par lui assener Dean…

« Donc notre homme est serbe… »

Novak jeta un œil sur la photo sur son bureau

« En conclusion, nous avons un tueur serbe en liberté qui travaille probablement pour la mafia russe et qui s'amuse à déglinguer des prostitués pour retrouver un dossier visiblement dérobé par notre Yelana dixit Mitzie Lavalle… »

Dean se tourna vers Novak en souriant

« Quand je te disais que tout s'éclaircissait… »

« On n'a rien qui le relie aux russes …On n'a aucune piste qui nous mènerait sur sa trace…On ne sait toujours pas qui il est, excepté qu'il est probablement serbe, très grand et qu'il se pourrait que ce soit un ex militaire ou quelqu'un en ayant reçu la formation, ce dont, au final, on n'est même pas sûr…Il est relié à 7 meurtres dont le seul lien commun est le motus operandi…Aucunes traces d'ADN….Personne ne semble savoir qui il est…Ce mec est un fantôme de 2 mètres….En conclusion, on en revient au même point…»

Dean se releva, furieux

« Y a pas à dire…T'as le chic pour me pourrir la vie… »

Il le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule pour passer…

« Dean…Où tu vas ? » s'inquiéta Novak

« Je vais me chercher un café…Tu m'as flingué ma journée…»

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx_

Tout en versant le café recuit dans 2 gobelets en plastique, Dean jeta un œil vers Novak…Il expira bruyamment…

Un flic sur la touche, un autre ingérable…Ce n'était pourtant pas les flics aux Mœurs qui manquaient ni des inspecteurs à la Crime et ce, malgré les vindicatives de Singer sur son manque de moyens et d'hommes…

Dean leva les yeux au ciel

« Espèces de fumier… » Il sourit en coin en pensant à son Capitaine complotant avec Lextington…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, Winchester ? »

Il sursauta….Martinez le rejoint à la machine à café…

« Rien…Je crois que je viens de piger un truc… »

Il s'apprêtait à partir, ses 2 gobelets en main puis hésita

« Juan ? »

« Quoi? »

« Non…Rien…Laisse tomber… »

Il fit quelques pas puis revint sur ceux -ci.

« T'en penses quoi toi de Novak ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Tout en se servant

« Je te pose une question...Réponds » répliqua Dean, énervé…

« Toujours d'humeur aussi charmante à ce que je vois… »

Dean souffla en s'approchant

« Non….Mais sérieux, mec…T'en pense quoi ? »

« En quoi mon avis peut-il t'intéresser, c'est toi qui travaille avec lui, pas moi.. »

« Rhooo…Merde, Martinez…Tu peux pas répondre à une question sans toujours chercher à l'éluder ?… »

Juan mit un sucre dans son café et tout en tournant dans le breuvage avec un bâtonnet, il fixa à son tour Novak

« Je le trouve bizarre ce mec »

Il but une gorgée de son café en plissant des yeux, dégouté…

« Mais étonnamment, je trouve que vous formez une bonne équipe, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir »

« Je trouve aussi… » murmura Dean

Martinez reposa son café sur la table en grimaçant…

« Tu devrais lui demander au lieu de tergiverser… »

« Pardon ? »

« Demande- lui… »

« Lui demander quoi ? »

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile, tu veux…Tu m'as très bien compris et si tu voulais mon avis, c'était juste pour conforter le tien… »

« Je le connais même pas ce mec… »

« Et alors ? C'est pareil pour nouveau coéquipier…C'est juste une question de feeling, on sent direct si ça va coller ou pas…Non ? »

Dean lui sourit

« Si…T'as raison…Merci…»

Ce dernier le salua et s'éloigna

« Demande-lui » cria Juan en rejoignant Bruckard…

Dean revint vers le bureau, ses 2 cafés en main…

« Tiens » Il le tendit à Novak, faussement rageur…

« Merci… »

Il le sentit et grimaça…

« C'est au moins un 20 ans d'âge, celui-là… » lança dépité Novak en faisant tourné le liquide sur les bords du gobelet, y laissant des traces jaunâtres sombres…

Dean se mit à rire…

Il jeta un œil vers le jeune homme

« T'es toujours là toi ? T'as pas du boulot ?»

« Si ..Si… » bredouilla-t-il en se redressant…

« J'y vais tout de suite… »

« Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom? »

« Adam…Adam Cage… »

« Merci, Adam…Je manquerais pas de faire moult éloges à ton chef à ton propos… »

« C'est vrai ? » avec un sourire béat…

« Non…Je vais juste te coller un blâme pour avoir fourrer ton nez dans une enquête criminelle en cours… »

Le visage d'Adam se déconfit

« Je blague… » lança Dean, levant les yeux au ciel

« Aucun sens de l'humour… »

Adam s'éloigna hésitant entre le sourire et l'air perplexe…

« Beau boulot » lui lança pour finir un Dean qui sourit en dodelinant de la tête…

Il sentit le regard de Novak posé sur lui…

« Quoi ? » En buvant une gorgée de son café

« Oh Putain de bordel de merde… » En recrachant le liquide dans son gobelet en grimaçant de dégout…

Il entendit le rire de Martinez depuis son bureau

« Ca te fait marrer toi !… »

Il jeta le café dans la poubelle sous le regard amusé de Novak.

La porte du bureau de Singer s'ouvrit…Il leur fit un signe de la main…

« Bon alors…On met direct les choses au clair… »

Novak tiqua en écoutant Dean

« On va faire un rapport à ma façon parce que si on le débite à la tienne, on va perdre toute crédibilité auprès de nos supérieurs…C'est compris ? »

« Bien » sourit Novak en saisissant la photo du tatouage et le dossier de Mitzie Lavalle….Il les tendit à Dean

« A toi l'honneur… »

« Merci… » Il sourit, satisfait…

Martinez les regarda s'éloigner, Novak suivant Dean…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une nouvelle engueulade en vue? » demanda Franck en se penchant vers Juan

« Non…Je pencherais plutôt pour un nouveau collègue » pensa tout haut Juan...

« Quoi ? » sourit Franck

« Il en a déjà marre de celui-là ?...En même temps, faut dire qu'il trimballe un solide découvert le gars, ça doit pas être évident à gérer pour un mec comme Dean… »

« Franck…Ta gueule…T'es vraiment trop con… »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Chpekov était debout devant la bibliothèque, lisant distraitement les titres sur les tranches des livres…Certains en anglais, la plupart en cyrillique….

On frappa à la porte et sans attendre la permission d'entrer, elle s'ouvrit

_« Grisha »_

_« Mikel »_

_« J'ai eu la visite de la police ce midi… »_

_« Je sais…. Winchester et Novak »_

Chpekov se tourna vers lui.

_« Ils n'ont rien contre moi…Et encore moins contre toi… »_

_« Pour le moment…Mais si ils mettent la main sur ce dossier, on est des hommes morts… »_

_« Je sais mais ça n'arrivera pas...Je con… »_

_« Je ne veux rien savoir… » _ l'interrompit Chpekov de la main…

« _Je veux récupérer ce dossier et quand ce sera fait, je veux que tu retournes au pays…Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »_

_« Oui » _baissant la tête

_« Tu as laissé cette pute te berner_…_ Jamais ils n'auraient dû remonter jusqu'à nous…Jamais…Tu te perds, Grisha…»_

« _Je sais….Ca n'arrivera plus_… »

_« Peu m'importe …Quand cette affaire sera finie, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir…J'estime t'avoir assez couvert durant toutes ses années… »_

_« Tu ne peux pas me chasser comme ça ?….J'ai fait tout ça pour toi… »_ Il avait haussé le ton avec une pointe de détresse dans la voix.

Chpekov s'avança vers l'homme, il leva les yeux…

« _Tous ses meurtres, Grisha…Je ne t'ai jamais demandé la mort de tous ses innocents… »_

_« Il fallait brouiller les pistes…Et regardes, cela a toujours marché jusqu'ici…Tu es libre, Mikel…J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et je continuerais à le faire…Pour toi….»_

_« Tu as fait surtout ce que toi, tu aimais faire, Grisha…La mort te suit comme une ombre…Tu aimes sa compagnie, tu l'as toujours aimé… » _

_« Ca te gênait pas avant… »_

_« Ca m'a toujours gêné…Si on n'était pas si lié, tu serais déjà mort, Grisha….Tu m'entends…Tu es vivant parce que je l'ai voulu…Mais aujourd'hui, tu es devenu un danger pour nous…Pour moi… »_

Il lui releva le menton…Il le dépassait de presque 2 têtes…

_« Tu es un monstre mais un monstre que j'aime…Je te protégerais tant que je le pourrais…Mais plus ici, c'est devenu trop risqué….Maintenant va, retrouve moi ce dossier et on reparlera de tout cela après… »_

_« Et si les flics le trouvent avant ? »_

Chpekov se retourna vers son bureau

_« Je veux le récupérer… »_

_« Bien »_

_« Va-t'en et ne reviens plus ici…On gardera contact par téléphone…N'oublie pas…Uniquement des jetables … »_

_« Oui… » _

Il entendit la porte se refermer…Celle du côté s'ouvrit…Le balafré suivit de Dubniev entra…

« _Tu comptes vraiment le renvoyer en Russie ? »_

_« C'est Grisha, Sergei… »_

_« Je sais mais c'est avant tout un assassin….Il est malade…Malade et dangereux …Même la Bojcka Србије l'a chassé de ses rangs…Mikel !»_

_« Tu veux quoi ? Sa mort ?...Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes de prendre comme décision? »_

_« Oui…Une décision de chef…Une décision que tu repousses depuis trop longtemps….Tu sais bien qu'il est une cause perdue…Tu le sais depuis le premier jour…Plus les années avancent, pire c'est…Il faut mettre un terme à sa folie avant qu'elle ne nous détruise tous…Tu sais que j'ai raison…Mikel ? »_

Chpekov se passa les mains sur son visage aux traits tirés, un long silence…

« _Quand il aura récupéré le dossier_…._Fais ce qui doit être fait… »_

Fin chapitre VIII

**NB :** **Bojcka Србије (armée serbe)**


	9. Belinda Kalton

**Petit chapitre un peu plus psycho…**

**Plus penché sur les persos que sur l'enquête en elle-même mais celle-ci reprendra de plus belle et dans l'action, au prochain chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas…**

**Mille mercis de continuer à suivre cette aventure…**

Chapitre IX : « Belinda Kalton »

L'Impala se gara devant un grand bâtiment aux murs tristes…Les nuages qui s'accumulaient depuis le début de l'après-midi annonçant l'orage, rendait le lieu encore plus sinistre…

L'orphelinat « Belinda Kalton »…

Dean jeta un œil sur le côté…Novak avait le visage fermé

« Ca va aller ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

Il se tourna vers Dean et lui sourit…Puis sortit sans un mot…

Il regarda un long moment la grille d'entrée…Il s'avança et sonna…

« Oui ? »

Il se pencha sur le parlophone

«Bonjour… Inspecteur Novak et Winchester »

« Ah oui, je vous attendais…Je vous ouvre, je vous rejoins dans le hall d'entrée » La voix de la femme était douce et posée…

« Merci »

Un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit lentement…

« Au moins, on évite les grincements de portail… » lança Dean en le rejoignant…

Ils marchèrent sans un mot jusqu'au bâtiment principal…

Dean observait les lieux…Sur le côté, à l'abri des regards, protégés par les murs d'enceinte, une cour avec une vaste plaine de jeu et un bac à sable…

Plus aucun enfant à cette heure-ci…Des bourrasques de vent animaient la balançoire comme mue par des mains invisibles…

Une grande table sur le côté donnait sur un mur aux couleurs vives, décoré de peintures d'enfants…

Le lieu paraissait nettement moins lugubre vu de l'intérieur…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un âge incertain…Elle les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux…

« Entrez Messieurs…Je suis Amy Forster, la directrice…Suivez-moi »

La première chose qui frappa Novak fut les rires d'enfant qui résonnaient dans la grande bâtisse…

Ensuite la décoration du hall…Des personnages de Disney en ornaient tous les murs….

On aurait dit une garderie d'enfant géante…Dean perçut dans son regard, une pointe de tristesse…Il fronça des sourcils…Quelque chose lui disait que Novak avait encore beaucoup à lui apprendre sur lui…

Ils suivirent Forster dans un long couloir…Une grande porte vitrée donnait sur une salle de jeu où une dizaine d'enfant jouaient, insouciants sous le regard attentif d'un éducateur qui tenait dans ses bras une petite fille en larmes…

Novak s'arrêta et les regarda…Une boule lui serrant soudain la gorge…

« Cass ? »

« J'arrive »

Il rejoint Dean qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin

« Ca va, mec ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette? »

« C'est rien… »

Il le devança et suivit Forster qui ouvrit une porte sur le côté….

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

Novak et Dean sortirent du bureau…

« Dean…J'ai à te parler…En privé… » lança Singer

Il leva les yeux au ciel…

« J'arrive » lança-t-il à Novak

Ce dernier aperçut une femme…Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard…Il vit Martinez se diriger vers elle…Puis le pointer du doigt…Elle le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et se tourna vers lui…Il s'approcha…

« Bonjour…Vous êtes l'inspecteur Novak ? »

« Oui…Que puis-je pour vous ? » en tirant sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir

« Je m'appelle Rachel Downing… »

Elle s'assit

« Je suis la sœur de Balthazar.. »

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle ouvrit son sac et sortit un mouchoir…

Novak tira la chaise de Dean et s'assit, face à elle…Ils ne ressemblaient pas…Elle n'avait aucun trait de son frère…Pas même la tonalité de sa voix…

Balty lui avait peu parlé de sa sœur mais il savait qu'ils gardaient contact malgré leurs différents.

La porte du Capitaine s'ouvrit…Dean en sortit en souriant…

Novak le sentit arrivé dans son dos…

Il jeta le dossier sur son bureau en cherchant sa chaise…

« Dean…Je te présente Rachel Downing…La sœur de Balty »

Il se tourna vers elle…

«Madame… » la saluant d'un mouvement de tête

« Toutes mes condoléances pour votre frère… »

« Merci »

Cherchant en vain de quoi s'asseoir, Dean finit par s'appuyer sur son bureau…Novak avait les yeux baissés

« Tu veux que je vous laisse ? »

« Non…Reste »

Il y eut un court silence…

« Rachel…J'ai...Nous » corrigea-t-il

« … avons besoin de savoir si vous avez eu des contacts récemment avec votre frère… »

« Non…La dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles de lui, c'était en mai dernier pour l'anniversaire de ma fille…On s'est… »

Elle respira profondément

« On s'est disputé…Encore… »

Elle rit entre ses larmes

« A quel sujet ? »

« Toujours le même…Cette vie qu'il menait…Je ne l'ai jamais compris…Comment pouvait-il? Ses pauvres filles...Cela avait beau être mon frère, et Dieu seul sait comment je l'aimais, je n'ai jamais pu, ni su lui pardonner ce choix de vie… »

«Est-ce que Balty vous a dit ou laissé entendre que quelque chose n'allait pas ses derniers temps? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

« Des menaces, des problèmes personnels… »

« On ne parlait jamais de son travail…Jamais…C'était un sujet tabou et quand on en parlait…Cela finissait toujours mal »

Elle se tordait les doigts en fixant ses mains posées sur sa robe

« J'aurais tant voulu lui dire… »

Elle suspendit sa phrase

« Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard…Il fallait se douter, de toutes manières, que tout cela finirait comme ça… »

« Madame…Est-ce que votre frère vous aurait parlé d'une clef ou d'un casier ? »

Elle leva le regard sur Dean..  
« Pardon ? »

« Nous pensons qu'il a confié une clef à une personne de confiance…Vous êtes sa sœur… »

Elle sourit, triste

« La dernière chose que j'ai reçu de mon frère a été un sac pour mes 43 ans…Et une console de jeu pour ma fille…Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis plus de 6 mois…Et plus parlé depuis cette fichue dispute au téléphone… »

Elle se mit à pleurer…

« Quel gâchis… »

Dean se releva

« Merde »

Rachel se tourna vers Novak

« Je sais qui vous êtes » dans un murmure, en passant ses doigts sous ses yeux, effaçant larmes et rimel qui coulaient de pair…

« Pardon ? »

« Balthazar m'a souvent parlé de vous…Son policier aux yeux bleus »

Elle se mit à rire

« Mon frère avait énormément de défaut…Et je ne parle pas en cela de sa vie privée… Et de ses tendances…sexuelles» laissa-t-elle tomber dans un souffle…

Elle ferma les yeux en dodelinant de la tête

«Mais c'était quelqu'un de loyal et de droit à sa manière…C'est assez paradoxale, n'est-ce pas ? Vu le ...Métier…Qu'il exerçait… »

« C'était Balty » sourit Novak en baissant la tête.

«Il vous aimait…Beaucoup…Je pense que si il avait dû confier un objet à quelqu'un, cela aurait été à vous et pas à moi…Il aurait eu trop peur que de rage, je ne le jette… »

Elle rit en essuyant une larme qui tentait de couler…

Un court silence

« J'aimerais le voir »

Elle baissa la tête

«Nous allons vous accompagner… »

Elle se leva et regarda les 2 inspecteurs

« Vous allez retrouver celui qui lui a fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous ferons tout notre possible, Madame…» répondit Dean…

Elle rangea son mouchoir

« Je me demande ce qui l'a fait basculer dans ce monde…Rien ne le prédisposait à ça…Il a fait de brillantes études de droit…Il est venu ici parce qu'il avait trouvé du travail dans un bureau d'avocat renommé et là… »

Elle sourit, pour elle-même

« Mais il aimait faire la fête…Il aimait … »

Elle souffla

« Il aimait le sexe encore plus…Peu importe le partenaire…Il me l'a toujours dit…L'amour n'a pas de sexe, l'amour, c'est le sexe »

Elle se mit à rire, triste…

« J'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes… »

Novak ouvrit son tiroir et sortit un dossier

« Madame »

« Rachel » le corrigea-t-elle

« Est-ce que votre frère ne vous a jamais parlé d'un certain Théo »

Elle fronça les sourcils

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Et d'une certaine, Lucie Meiller ? »

Elle réfléchit

« Ca ne me dit rien…C'était une de ses… » Elle ne put terminer sa phrase

« Oui…Madame… »

Elle tiqua

« Rachel… »

Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet…Comment annoncer à une sœur qui venait de perdre son frère qu'elle y avait gagné un neveu dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence…

« Votre frère a eu un fils » Dean fit le tour du bureau…

« Pardon ? »

Novak regarda Dean mi furieux, mi soulagé…

« Il a eu un fils…Il s'appelle Théo, il a 6 ans… » continua Dean

« Oh mon dieu »

Elle porta les 2 mains à son visage…

«Mais pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ? » montant le ton...

Elle leur tourna le dos…Tentant de reprendre contenance

«La mère… »

« Il n'a plus personne »

Novak s'approcha

« Il n'a plus que vous »

« Quel salaud » ragea-t-elle

« 6 ans et il ne m'en a jamais rien dit…A moi, sa propre sœur… »

Elle se tourna vers Novak, furieuse

« Mais à vous…Il a … »

Elle croisa le regard de Novak et se tut…Elle n'y lut que de la détresse…

« Il est dans un orphelinat, seul…Il a tout perdu…Il n'a plus que vous… »

Dean tiqua, la voix de Novak lui sembla soudain étrange…

« Je veux voir mon frère » finit-elle par dire, sèchement, mettant fin à leur conversation…

« Bien… »

Elle s'éloigna…

« Cass ? » s'inquiéta Dean.

« Quoi ? » sur un ton agressif en prenant le dossier de Balty sur son bureau

« Oula, c'est bon, ça va !…. » En levant les mains en signe de soumission

Il rejoignit Rachel qui l'attendait…

« Dean… » supplia Novak mais ce dernier était déjà trop loin…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Derrière la vitre, Novak et Dean entourant Rachel, attendirent…Helen en blouse blanche, vint leur ouvrir…

Elle leur sourit, sans un mot…Elle les laissa entrer…

Les 2 inspecteurs restèrent un peu à l'écart…Rachel se dirigea vers la table, au milieu de la pièce.

Elle regardait le drap blanc…

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui » opina Rachel

Helen découvrit le visage de Balty, reposant le drap à hauteur de ses épaules…Il était si pâle mais ses traits étaient sereins, se dit Rachel…

Helen s'éloigna à son tour…

Rachel le regarda un long moment…Puis elle tendit sa main et la posa sur sa joue froide…Elle le caressa doucement…Lui remettant ses cheveux en place…

Elle se pencha, hésitante, puis l'embrassa sur le front...Elle lâcha son sac à main et s'effondra sur lui en larme…

Elle le serra trop fort, espérant que sa chaleur le réveille…Lui susurrant des pardons dans le creux de l'oreille…

Tous sortirent pour la laisser seule face à cette douleur qui lui déchirait soudain les entrailles…

Les adieux à un frère qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Dean et Novak s'assirent sur le banc, dans le couloir…A quelques pas de la pièce mortuaire…

« Je reviens…J'ai reçu le résultat des analyses ADN de la voiture ainsi que ceux d'un cheveu retrouvé sur le corps de Marie…Ca confirme ce que nous savions déjà…C'est le même homme…Attendez moi là, j'arrive…. »

« Merci, Helen… »

« Y a du café au fond à droite…Du vrai café…» continua-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Novak n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le bureau…Dean s'enfonça sur le banc

« Tu vas me dire ce qui va pas pour finir ? »

« Rien… »

« C'est ça oui…Je te crois… »

« Dean…Laisse tomber tu veux…Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant… »

« T'as jamais envie de parler de toutes manières…T'as jamais envie de rien…» Il croisa ses bras, pestant…

« Parce que toi, tu es un grand bavard hein ? » répliqua aussi sec Novak

« Dis- moi ce que tu veux savoir…Allez…J'ai rien à cacher… »

« On a tous quelque chose à cacher… » murmura Novak

« Bah non…Pas moi… »

Il se leva et se plaça devant lui…

« Bon…Ecoutes-moi bien parce que tu n'entendras ça qu'une seule fois… »

Novak croisa son regard, perplexe

« Je m'appelle Dean Winchester…J'ai 34 ans et toutes mes dents… »

Novak ne put s'empêcher de sourire

« J'ai perdu ma mère, très jeune…En fait, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connue…J'ai une sœur, Jo qui vit avec mon père, John Winchester, un trou duc que j'adore mais avec qui je n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête…Il aurait voulu que je reprenne l'affaire familiale… Tu me vois, moi, diriger un cabinet d'assurance…Non mais… »

Novak se colla au mur, croisant les bras…

« Non pas vraiment »

« J'ai un cousin qui va reprendre le truc, le fils de mon oncle, Jimmy…C'est un imbécile mais mon père l'idolâtre… »

Il leva les yeux au plafond

« Alistair par ci, Alistair par là…M'en tape du coup, il me lâche un peu sur ça pour mieux me faire chier avec ma vie privée… »

« T'as une vie privée toi ? » ironisa Novak

« Je vois que tu as retrouvé le sens de l'humour » siffla Dean dans un rictus

« Il veut un petit fils…Il est très à cheval sur certains principes…Genre, la pérennité du nom, tu vois le truc… »

« Oui » se mit à rire Novak

« Bon, quand tu auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule quand je te déballe ma vie, Hein…Continue comme ça et je dis plus rien et je me casse… »

« Mais je t'ai rien demandé moi ? » continua sur sa lancée Novak

« Mais quel con ! » Il fit mine de partir

« Dean… » Il y avait presque une supplique dans sa voix qui stoppa net Dean…

« Pardon »

« Mouaih… » Il revint sur ses pas…

« Tu me parlais de ta vie privée… » relança Novak

« Je n'en ai pas …Ou plutôt j'en ai beaucoup » Il sourit béat

« J'adore le cul…Je ne m'en suis jamais caché…Je cherche pas à me caser…J'ai pas une vie faite pour et de plus, ça m'intéresse pas…Et tout cela fait évidemment chier le paternel…M'en fous, moi les aventures, ça me convient tout à fait pour le moment.. »

« Ah bon ? » lança Helen…

Le visage de Dean se figea

« Je peux savoir alors pourquoi tu as toujours refusé mes avances ? Je suis trop vieille, c'est ça ?…C'est le fait que je me tape des cadavres toute la journée qui te refroidit…Pourtant, ils ont l'air d'aimer ça …EUX »  
Le visage de Dean se déconfit…Novak se mit à rire…

« M'enfin Helen…Avec quoi tu viens !…Et puis tu sais bien que je ne couche jamais avec les femmes que j'aime »

« C'est ça…Essayes de t'en tirer avec une pirouette …. »

Elle lui tendit plusieurs dossiers

« Tiens… »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx_

Ils se retournèrent quand Rachel fit sa réapparition…les rires cessèrent aussitôt…

Novak se leva …Elle se dirigea droit vers lui…

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour avoir la garde du petit ? »

Novak sourit…

«Je vais vous mettre en contact avec les services sociaux »

« Bien…Quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? »

« Dès qu'ils donneront leur accord…Ca devrait prendre quelques jours… »

« Je ne peux pas le voir d'ici là ? »

Novak baissa le regard

« Balty a toujours veillé à ce que Théo ne manque de rien mais il ne l'a jamais reconnu officiellement…Il va falloir faire la preuve de votre lien de parenté »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Rachel parlait sans émotion…Les yeux rougis, se sentant vide, fatiguée…

« Une recherche d'ADN »

Elle se tourna vers Helen

« Ca demandera beaucoup de temps ? »

« Plusieurs semaines mais je peux accélérer le processus…J'ai déjà l'ADN de votre frère…Je peux le comparer au votre, il ne manquera plus que celui du petit… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Que si tout va bien, nous aurons les résultats d'ici quelques jours… »

« C'est légal tout ça ? » lança Dean.

« On est une sur une affaire criminelle…» sourit Helen

« Merci…» soupira Rachel

Novak se pencha sur le banc et ouvrit le dossier de Balty, il y prit une photo et la tendit à Rachel.

Elle la prit après une courte hésitation…Elle fixa le visage de Théo serré dans les bras de sa mère…Une autre femme à l'arrière…

Il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds coupés courts…

« Il a son sourire »

Elle lui caressa le visage du bout de l'index…

« Il a l'air bien… »

« Il serait encore mieux entouré des siens… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire à cet enfant ? Il ne me connait même pas…Est-ce qu'il sait qui était son père ? »

« Il le connaissait mais il pensait que c'était juste l'ami de sa mère »

« Et c'était le cas ? »

Novak baissa le regard…

« Ne me répondez pas…Je ne veux pas savoir…»

Elle lui rendit la photo…

« Suivez- moi…Je vais vous prélever quelques échantillons pour la recherche d'ADN»

« Et pour mon frère? J'aimerais pouvoir récupérer le corps pour le faire enterrer chez nous…»

« On remplira les papiers ensemble après, si ça vous convient ? »

« Oui, merci… »

Elle se tourna vers Novak en ouvrant son sac…Elle lui tendit une carte de visite…

« C'est mon numéro…Je vais rester en ville quelques jours…N'hésitez pas à me contacter… »

Il la lut distraitement...

« Je vais tâcher de m'arranger avec l'assistante sociale pour que vous puissiez le voir plus tôt»

« C'est gentil… »

Elle lui tendit la main

« Merci pour tout… »

Il la lui serra

« Vous savez, malgré tous ses travers, Balty était quelqu'un de bien… »

« Balty… » Elle sourit

« Je lui ai trouvé ce surnom quand nous étions enfant…Je n'aimais pas l'appeler Balthazar… »

Elle salua Dean d'un mouvement de tête et suivit Helen qui les salua de la main…

Novak la regarda s'éloigner, Dean calla les dossiers sous son bras…

« Allez viens…Je suis crevé...Finissons- en là pour aujourd'hui… »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Novak rentra chez lui vers 18h…Il ouvrit sa boite aux lettres…Une facture et une enveloppe…

« Castiel »

Son visage s'éclaira, il la déchira…

Une petite clef et 2 mots…

« Casier...Théo »

Dean allait sortir de sa voiture quand son téléphone sonna…

Novak

Il décrocha

« Quoi encore ? »

Un court silence

« J'ai la clef et je pense savoir ce qu'elle ouvre…Et surtout où se trouve ce qu'elle ouvre…»

« Bouge pas, j'arrive…. »

Novak contacta la centrale et se renseigna sur l'orphelinat qui accueillait le petit Théo…

Il attendit Dean devant la porte d'entrée de son immeuble, jetant un œil sur le ciel d'orage…Il aperçut l'Impala au coin de la rue…

Elle croisa la route d'une Chrysler noire…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx_

« Asseyez-vous, Messieurs »

« Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger si tard »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, ne vous inquiétez pas…En quoi puis-je pour vous aider…J'ai cru comprendre au téléphone que cela concernait le petit Théo Meiller ?… »

« En partie oui…Vous reconnaissez cet homme ? »

Novak tendit une photo de Balty

Forster prit ses lunettes rondes sur son bureau et s'aida de la lumière de sa lampe de bureau pour la regarder

« Oui…C'est Monsieur Clément…Je m'en souviens…Il est venu ici peu après l'arrivée du petit Théo…Il travaille pour Le service de la protection à l'enfance, si je me souviens bien… »

« Il vous a montré ses papiers ? » s'étonna Novak

« Oui oui bien sûr, je ne laisserais personne entrer en contact avec les enfants sans une autorisation légale»

« Comment s'est-il procuré ça lui ? » s'interrogea Dean, surpris

« Vous voulez me dire que qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être ? » s'horrifia Forster

« Balthazar Clément est le père biologique du petit Théo » répondit Novak.

La directrice parut un peu soulagée

« Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas tout simplement dit ? »

« Parce qu'il ne l'a jamais reconnu officiellement »

Novak fouilla dans sa poche et posa la clef sur le bureau de la directrice

« Ca vous dit quelque chose ? »

Elle prit la clef

« Oui…Ce sont les clefs des casiers personnels des enfants…Elles sont toutes numérotées… »

Elle indiqua du doigt un numéro gravé…

« Donc vous savez à quel casier correspond cette clef ? »

« Je peux le savoir… »

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur posé à sa droite…

« 2 petites minutes… »

Dean et Novak n'osèrent pas se regarder..

« Voilà…C'est la clef du casier de Martin Vegas…Mais il doit être vide…La grand-mère de l'enfant est venu le chercher y a plus d'une semaine… »

« Personne n'a eu accès à ce casier depuis ? »

« Non… »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

Un meuble en aluminium qui prenait toute la longueur du mur et des dizaines de casier avec le nom ou seulement le prénom de l'enfant à qui il appartenait…

Dean vit Novak hésité…Restant un peu à l'écart, laissant la directrice prendre les devants…

« Nous 2, il faut qu'on se parle… » lança-t-il à l'encontre de Novak qui allait répliquer

«…Te fatigue pas à me dire non…C'est mal me connaitre…Je finirais par savoir »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde » grinça Novak

« J'ai déjà pu en avoir un aperçu… »

« Tes coups bas n'y changeront rien…Ca marche pas avec moi… »

Il laissa en plan Novak qui baissa le regard et rejoint Forster

« Allez-y »

Elle ouvrit le casier de Vegas…A premières vues, il semblait vide mais elle aperçut une enveloppe brune posée contre la paroi du fond…

Sur celle-ci

« A remettre à l'inspecteur Novak, brigade des Mœurs, 5eme district »

« Je pense que cela vous est adressé » en la tendant vers Novak qui s'avança…

« Merci… »

« Je vais vous laisser…Vous avez un petit bureau ouvert, 1er porte à droite du couloir…Vous pouvez vous y installer si nécessaire…Sinon, vous pouvez me retrouver au mien, je vous y attendrais…Vous avez besoin du code pour sortir… »

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, madame »

Elle les salua d'un hochement de tête qui fit bouger son chignon et partit…Dean la suivit du regard en souriant…

« Dean » souffla Novak

« Bah quoi…J'aime bien moi le genre professeur…Et puis elle est plutôt pas mal roulée la directrice »

Novak ouvrit l'enveloppe…Il en sortit un papier plié en 2 puis fit glisser dans la paume de sa main, une clef USB…

« 7 morts pour ça » laissa tomber Dean…

Dehors, l'orage éclata, les éclairs illuminèrent les couloirs de l'orphelinat…La pluie se mit à en battre toutes les fenêtres….

« Un vrai film d'horreur » Dean regardant par la fenêtre…

Il n'aperçut pas la Chrysler garée devant l'Impala…Il ne s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus personne au volant…

A quelques mètres de là, une autre voiture se gara…Une BMW de couleur bleue…

Fin chapitre IX


	10. Révélations

**D'abord, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos review, ça me touche énormément.**

**Elles sont importantes pour un auteur, sans elles, on se sent un peu « abandonné »…**

**Et puis il faut bien l'avouer, cela fait du bien à notre égo d'écrivain amateur…lol**

**MERCI…LOVE YOU….**

**Enjoy…**

Chapitre X : « Révélations »

« Mon bel ange,

J'ai toujours rêvé de t'appeler comme cela…Je sais que tu vas faire la moue, je t'entends déjà jusqu'ici souffler un « Balty » désespéré mais je sais que tu me pardonneras, comme toujours…

C'est un peu comme ma dernière cigarette ou mon dernier repas du condamné…

Vous avez une dernière volonté ?...J'aurais répondu « Toi »

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est probablement parce que je serais mort…J'espère au moins que j'aurais pu te revoir une dernière fois…

Trêve de bavardages à tendance libidineuse…Venons-en aux faits…Lucie m'a confié cette clef USB qu'elle a elle-même reçue de Mitzie… J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil comme il se doit, tu me connais…C'était trop tentant…Un petit cul bien rond à portée de main…

Tu y découvriras une liste impressionnante de certains de nos concitoyens les plus respectables…Hélas, plus très respectables…Mais plus inquiétant, tu y retrouveras les noms de plusieurs inspecteurs et policiers à la solde du milieu...

Chantages en tout genre et pots de vin digne d'une cave de grand cru…Jusqu'aux assassinats commandités par certaines de nos chères têtes bien pensantes.

Je dois bien avouer que les russes ont dans ce domaine et celui de la manipulation d'énormes longueurs d'avance sur nous, pauvres petits américains…Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que la CIA ait pris des cours avec la Bratva…

Je te confie cette clef car tu es le seul en qui j'ai une absolue confiance…Tu me diras que l'amour rend aveugle mais j'ai assez expérimenté la chose pour savoir porter des lunettes quand nécessaire…

Fais attention à toi, elle a fait couler beaucoup de sang cette clef, j'en mourais une 2eme fois si il devait t'arriver malheur…

Avant de clore cette lettre, j'aimerais te demander une ultime faveur…Contacte ma sœur, Rachel…Parle lui de Théo, je suis certaine qu'elle finira par craquer, il est aussi beau et charmeur que son père…J'ai mis dans le coffre de mon bureau, un acte de naissance et une lettre où je reconnais être le père de cet enfant…J'ai fait faire un test ADN, Lucie ne l'a jamais su, elle n'avait pas à le savoir…

J'ai ouvert un compte dont tu trouveras les coordonnées dans ce même coffre…Je t'en prie Castiel, fait que l'argent qui s'y trouve revienne à Rachel…J'ai mis ca de côté pour lui…Je lui ai aussi écrit une lettre que ma sœur lui remettra quand il sera en âge de pouvoir la lire…Elle jugera elle-même du moment opportun…Je ne veux pas d'un enfant perdu qui plus tard se demanderait qui il est, d'où il vient et qui chercherait toute sa vie à retrouver un passé enfoui à jamais…On sait tout 2 de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?….

Je te laisse ici…Je pars sans regret, aucun…Si ce n'est celui de n'avoir jamais su allumer en toi, la flamme que j'espérais tant voir briller dans tes yeux…

Ca sera pour une autre vie...

Adieu mon bel ange,

Balty qui t'aimera toujours… »

Dean ne demanda rien…Novak assis sur le bureau, avait lu la lettre et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Dean pouvait voir s'inscrire sur son visage, la peine au creux de son sourire…

Il la lui tendit.

« Vraiment ? T'es sûr ? »

« Il y a écrites là, des choses qui demandent témoin… »

Dean hésita mais Novak le conforta d'un hochement de tête…

Il mit la clef dans sa poche et regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la plaine de jeu…La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité…

Quand Dean eut terminé de la lire, il leva le regard sur le dos de Novak…

« J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais 2 ans…Jo et moi, on a été élevé à la dure par notre père mais on a été protégé et aimé par notre tante Natie…Et toi, Cass ? »

« Quoi, moi? »

« Ce que dit Balty…A propos du fait de rechercher un passé à jamais enfoui….Il parlait de toi, n'est-ce pas ?… »

Novak ne répondit pas

« C'est pour cela que tu t'impliques tant pour Théo….Que tu sembles tellement perdu entre ses murs… »

« Dean… » Dans un murmure

« Je t'ai pratiquement tout dit de moi et c'est pas du tout mon genre d'étaler comme ça ma vie privée…J'estime avoir le droit dès lors d'en savoir un peu plus sur la tienne….On est partenaire après tout »

« Ca veut pas dire que tu dois tout savoir de moi et puis de toutes manières, cette affaire va bientôt arriver à son terme…Je reprendrais ma route et toi, la tienne… »

« Tu vas vraiment donner ta démission ? »

Il ne réagit pas

« Cass ? »

« Quoi ? » las

« Non…Rien…Laisse tomber… J'aurais juste espéré que tu changes d'avis »

Novak se retourna vers Dean

« Pourquoi ? »

« T'es un bon flic, mec…Un sacré bon flic…Ce serait con de perdre un élément comme toi »

« Personne n'est indispensable …. »

« Si…Toi »

Novak sourit…

« C'est gentil mais ça ne changera rien….Je suis fatigué, Dean…Tu comprends, fatigué… »

« Parce que tu es seul à tout affronter mais si tu te trouvais un partenaire prêt à assumer tout ça avec toi….Tu resterais ? »

Novak s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre

« Où veux-tu en venir, Dean » en tiquant

Ce dernier se renfrogna…S'enfonçant dans sa chaise

« Rien, je demandais …C'est tout… »

« Dean »

« Laisse tomber….Déjà faudrait te trouver un partenaire qui accepterait de parler à un mur…Tu dis rien, tu encaisses et tu partages rien…Tu parles d'un coéquipier… »

« C'est ça, l'image que tu as de moi ? »

« C'est celle que tu reflètes, Cass… »

Il baissa les yeux…

« Tu veux savoir quoi? »

« Rien du tout…C'est trop tard…Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche… »

« Dean »

« Non …Viens on se tire d'ici…J'ai plus envie de te parler là, et encore moins de t'écouter »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte

Novak se redressa…

« Dean… » Il cria presque son nom…

Il resta de dos laissant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, sans l'ouvrir…

« Ma mère… »

Il respira profondément

« Ma mère m'a abandonné devant une grille pareille à celle de cet orphelinat, je devais avoir 3 ans, on a jamais vraiment su le définir … Je ne me rappelle plus de mon prénom ni de celui de ma mère…Je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir de cette époque…Elle a juste laissé un mot sur mon manteau… « Je n'arrive pas à l'aimer, aimer le pour moi»….C'est aussi simple que ça…»

« Merde, Cass » murmura Dean

« Tu voulais savoir et bien maintenant tu sais » Novak avait haussé le ton mais n'avait pas crié…

« Et ce stupide prénom dont tu te fous à longueur de journée…C'est celui que m'a donné la soeur qui m'a recueilli devant cette fichue porte…Elle et son ange du jeudi… »

Dean se retourna, le regard perdu…

« Je pensais pas à mal, mec»

Novak s'effondra sur le rebord de la fenêtre…Dean pouvait voir la jointure de ses doigts blanchirent tant il en serrait le marbre…Il prenait sur lui de ne pas craquer…

« J'ai été placé dans plusieurs familles d'accueil mais ça ne collait jamais…Jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu la chance de croiser le chemin d'une femme qui m'a accepté moi et ma révolte…Elle m'a adopté …Elle et son mari n'ont pas su avoir d'enfant, ils m'ont choisi, moi…J'avais presque 9 ans… »

Dean s'avança vers lui…

«Tu n'as jamais eu de nouvelles ? Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir ? »

« Si, dès que j'ai été en âge de pouvoir le faire…Mes parents m'y ont aidé mais ça n'a mené à rien et j'ai fini par abandonner…J'avais fini par trouver des gens extraordinaires qui m'ont aimé pour ce que j'étais…Alors à quoi bon…De toutes manières, si elle veut me retrouver, j'ai laissé mes coordonnées au foyer…Ca fait plus de 33 ans que j'attends en vain… »

« 33 ans ? »

« Oui, ça laisserait supposer que je dois avoir entre 36 et 37 ans…Ils ont fixé ma date d'anniversaire officielle au 18 septembre…Aucune année »

« Putain, je suis désolé, Cass…Moi et ma grande gueule…Faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à la fermer »

Un long silence…

« Le principal au fond, est que tu aies fini par trouver un vrai foyer…J'ai toujours eu pour habitude de dire que la famille ne s'arrête pas au lien du sang… »

Novak sourit en se relevant et passa devant Dean

« Bon maintenant si on arrêtait de se vautrer dans le mélo cake et qu'on rapportait notre petite bombe au Capitaine » lança Dean en tapant sur l'épaule de Novak

Il la serra un court instant...

« Merci, Dean »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Je me suis conduit comme un parfait connard»

« C'est vrai… »

Dean ouvrit la porte, Novak sortit

«Sympa, merci…Je m'en souviendrais…On m'apprendra encore à jouer au bon samaritain… » en feignant un air vexé…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx_

Il avait garé la Chrysler à quelques mètres de l'impala….Il sortit et s'appuya sur le toit de la voiture en observant la grille et les murs d'enceinte…

Il hésita un instant puis se pencha vers l'habitacle…Il en sortit un Makarov qu'il plaça dans sa ceinture arrière…Il mit son couteau dans son étui mis en bandoulière sur sa poitrine

Il sortit de la poche de sa veste, une cagoule noire…

Juste ses yeux qui fixèrent la grille…Il prit son élan et d'un bond, se retrouva accroché à celle-ci à presque 2m50 du sol…Il s'y hissa et se balança de l'autre côté, retombant comme un chat, accroupi sur ses pieds…

Une BMW se gara à son tour…2 ombres à l'avant...Une à l'arrière…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

Quand Dean et Novak arrivèrent au bureau de la directrice, celle-ci n'y était pas présente…Ils décidèrent de se rendre jusqu'au Hall d'entrée…

Plus aucun bruit d'enfant…Juste celui de l'orage qui tonnait à l'extérieur et les reflets des éclairs sur les murs…

« Putain, ça tombe bien… » fit remarquer Dean en se penchant à la fenêtre à droite de la porte…

« Bon elle est où, Mary Poppins? »

« Elle a sûrement mieux à faire qu'à chaperonner 2 flics, tu sais » répondit Novak

« Ouaih, Bon …En attendant, je vais téléphoner au Capitaine…J'espère au moins qu'après ça, on aura droit à une augmentation et une médaille… »

Il s'écarta…Novak l'entendait parler mais ne porta aucune attention à ce qu'il disait…Il regardait le décor du hall et se rappelait celui de son orphelinat…Avec ses photos noires et blanches, pour la plupart jaunie, de tous les enfants placés…

Il entendit les pas de Dean…

« Voilà…Je lui ai dit qu'on passerait au bureau lui déposer la clef….Plus vite on s'en débarrassera mieux je me sentirais »

Il regarda sa montre

« Putain...J'ai autre chose à foutre de ma soirée moi…Elle fout quoi le chignon sur pattes… »

Il retourna sur ses pas vers le couloir qui menait au bureau

« Hey…Forster…Vous êtes là ? » Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de celui-ci

Il l'ouvrit…Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans le bas de son dos…Une main lui bâillonnant la bouche…

Dans un geste de rage, il parvint à donner un coup de tête à son assaillant…Celui lâcha prise…Dean sortit son arme mais l'homme fut plus rapide…Il le frappa au visage le faisant reculer sous le choc. Il dressa son couteau…

Un coup de feu retentit…l'homme s'effondra au sol…

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Novak l'arme au poing…

Il s'approcha et repoussa du pied, le couteau sous le bureau…

« Dean... »

Ce dernier sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui mais avant même qu'il ne s'effondre, Novak l'avait déjà rattrapé et l'adossa au mur…

«Oh Putain, le fils de pute…» pesta Dean

Novak le pencha légèrement vers l'avant…Dean gémit…Il rangea son arme…

« Laisse- moi voir ça… »

Il releva son T-shirt…La lame avait transpercé son flanc de part en part…

«Merde » grommela Novak en cherchant du regard de quoi stopper l'hémorragie…

Il attrapa une blouse blanche qui pendait au mur...

Il la déchira sur sa longueur…Il ôta sa propre chemise et la déchira en 2 à son tour…

« Tu comptes bousiller toutes les fringues qui trainent dans le coin » ironisa en grimaçant Dean

« Il me reste mon T-shirt » répliqua Novak en souriant.

« Non…Ca ira, merci, Balty…»

Il posa un morceau de chemise sur l'entrée de la blessure et un sur la sortie…Dean se crispa…

« Je sais…Je suis désolé…»

« Ca fait un mal de chien, bordel… » Il avait le souffle court…

« Pose ta main là-dessus »

« Je me sens pas bien là »

« Faut que tu tiennes…J'ai presque fini »

« T'as appris ça où ? »

« Chez les scouts »

Dean rit en grimaçant

«Ils devaient être sympa vos camps de vacances »

« T'as pas idée »

Il entoura sa hanche de la blouse qu'il avait noué bout à bout…

« Ca va faire un peu mal »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi là, c'est censé me faire du bien »

Novak serra d'un coup, du plus fort qu'il put…

Dean hurla sous la douleur en s'accrochant au bras de Novak…

« Bordel, Cass…Tu veux m'achever…» mordant sur sa lèvre…

Novak noua la chemise

« Voilà, ça devrait suffire jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours » en le reposant contre le mur…Dean transpirait…

Novak sortit son téléphone et appela la centrale

« Inspecteur Novak, Matricule 19670211, un officier est à terre…J'ai besoin d'une ambulance et de renfort…Orphelinat Kalton, Bedford street… »

Il s'assit à droite de Dean

« Ils seront là dans quelques minutes…Ca va, tu vas tenir jusque-là ? »

« C'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix »

Il ferma les yeux…

« T'endors surtout pas…Tu m'entends ? »

« Je m'endors pas…J'essaye juste de souffrir en silence »

Novak se leva et prit un imper féminin accroché au porte-manteau…Il en recouvrit Dean qui s'était mis à grelotter…

« C'est bizarre que personne n'ait réagi au coup de feu ?» fit remarquer ce dernier.

« C'est vrai ça ! Ce n'est pas normal…Bouge pas de là…Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil… »

« Où tu veux que j'aille…T'as de ses idées à la con, j'te jure » Le souffle saccadé…

Novak lui rendit son arme…

« Tu veux quoi ? Que je te flingue ? »

« Non que tu veilles sur lui…»

« Quoi? » Dean parut surpris.

« Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais descendre notre seul atout »

Il lui tapota sur l'épaule

« Tu lui as fait quoi ? »

« Une balle là » en lui montrant sa tempe…

Dean jeta un œil sur le corps recroquevillé au sol…

« Et si je tombe dans les vapes ? »

« Tu tomberas pas dans les vapes ? »

« Ah bon et pourquoi ça? »

« Parce que tu es Dean Winchester…»

Il se leva et vérifia son Beretta…

« Fais gaffe à toi, mec…Ca me ferait chier de perdre mon futur nouveau coéquipier » lança Dean.

Novak croisa son regard

« C'est ça que j'essayais de te dire depuis tout à l'heure … » en appuyant sa tête contre le mur.

Novak ne répondit pas, le visage fermé

« J'y vais… »

Dean le regarda sortir de la pièce, Beretta pointé à hauteur de taille…Dean essaya de bouger mais la douleur le figea sur place

« Merde » ragea-t-il en frappant sa crosse au sol…Balançant le manteau sur le côté…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Novak longea les murs du couloir…Pas de bruit excepté celui de l'orage qui s'éloignait…

Il jeta un œil dans la salle de jeu…Rien

Il longea le mur jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage…Il crut percevoir des pleurs d'enfant…

Quand il arriva au palier, il aperçut de la lumière provenant d'un des bureaux…La porte était entre ouverte…Il la poussa du bout du pied…

Là, face sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, la directrice …Morte…Un coup de couteau à hauteur de la nuque.

« Merde »

Il continua de longer le couloir et remarqua que les chambres des enfants étaient toutes fermées de l'extérieur ainsi que le bureau au fond du couloir…Il toqua, aucune réponse

Il tourna la clef et ouvrit…

Sur le sol, les corps du surveillant et d'une jeune femme…Morts tous les 2…

Il revint sur ses pas…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Dean se sentait partir, il luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir…Il sentait le sang percé le bandage de fortune

« Putain, Cass …Qu'est-ce que tu fous, merde… »

Il tenta de se redresser mais il ne réussit qu'à réveiller la douleur…

Il perdit connaissance juste quelques secondes…

L'homme se mit à bouger en geignant…Il finit par réussir à se mettre à 4 pattes…Il tâtonna le sol à la recherche de son couteau d'une main tout en se tenant le côté du visage de l'autre…

Il finit par ôter sa cagoule….Le sang coulait le long de sa joue…Il grommela dans une langue étrangère…

Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut Dean, évanoui…Il tendit la main pour lui attraper son arme…Il secoua la tête comme pour essayer de se maintenir éveiller…Il se reposa sur ses talons…

Dean rouvrit les yeux…Il tenta d'agripper son arme qui lui était tombée de la main mais l'homme fut plus rapide que lui…Le revolver glissa sur le sol…

L'homme encore groggy par sa blessure finit par réaliser qu'il était lui-même armé….Il sortit son Makarov et le pointa sur Dean…

Un bruit à l'arrière, il se retourna et tira sans réfléchir…Dans un reflex…

Dean eut juste le temps de voir Novak s'écarter…

L'homme se retourna, frappa Dean au visage avec sa crosse et se releva en s'appuyant sur le canon de celle-ci…Il attrapa au passage l'arme de Dean…

Novak n'avait pas évité la balle…Celle-ci lui avait traversé l'avant-bras gauche…

Il fallait tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts qui ne devrait plus tarder…

L'homme se mit à hurler dans le couloir.

« Je veux la clef, Novak…Tu m'entends...Tu as 2 minutes pour me la rapporter ou sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton pote…»

Novak s'appuya contre le mur en fermant les yeux…Il chercha la clef dans sa poche de pantalon…

Il la fixa puis la serra dans sa main avant de la remettre dans sa poche.

« Une minute 30 »

Sans regarder sa montre…Il frotta du tranchant de la main, le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe…

Il pointa l'arme de Dean vers le bureau, visant sa poitrine…

« Une minute »

« C'est bon… »

Il vit Novak tourner le coin, l'arme pointée vers le plafond…

« Jette ton flingue loin derrière toi… »

Il hésita…L'homme arma le revolver de Dean

« Tout de suite »

Novak obtempéra…

« Avance…Les mains en l'air »

Il respira profondément et s'avança, les mains levées…Quand il arriva à une dizaine de pas de l'homme

« Stop…La clef…MAINTENANT »

« Elle est dans ma poche de pantalon…Je vais la prendre… » Il baissa son bras valide…

« Non…L'autre »

Novak fouilla sa poche de son bras blessé…Il grimaça…Puis dressa la clef coincée entre son index et son majeur…

« Fais la glisser jusqu'à moi »

Il hésita…

« Non… »

« Oh que si… » L'homme pointa son Makarov et tira…

Novak fut déséquilibré et tomba au sol, une balle dans la cuisse…

« La clef…Fais la glisser jusqu'à moi »

« Pourquoi tu me tues pas tout de suite ? » cria-t-il, le sang coulant entre ses doigts, celui de son bras se mêlant à celui de sa jambe…

« Parce que c'est moi qui mène les débats… »

« Ca, c'est que tu crois, du con »

Il se retourna, trop tard…Dean lui planta son propre couteau en pleine poitrine en se laissant tomber sur lui…L'homme bascula en arrière, lâchant l'arme de Dean et appuyant sur la détente du Makarov, droit vers Novak…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Le bruit des sirènes au loin fit fuir la BMW…Plusieurs voitures de patrouille, feux à éclat reflétant dans la nuit…Ils s'arrêtèrent dans des crissements de pneu devant la grille…

Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation et plusieurs tentatives d'appel au parlophone, une des voitures de patrouille finit par démarrer et enfoncer la grille…

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cour principale suivis de 2 ambulances…Une voiture banalisée se gara sur le côté…

Dean retrouva peu à peu ses esprits…Il entendit l'écho des sirènes…Il lâcha le manche du couteau…L'homme fixait le plafond du couloir…Mort…

Il chercha alors du regard Novak…Il le vit étendu sur le côté à quelques mètres de lui…

« Cass ?...Merde, réponds moi, mec…»

Incapable de se lever…La vue troublée, il se mit à ramper dans sa direction…

Il s'arrêta à hauteur de sa jambe blessée….

« Cass…»

Il s'accrocha au corps inerte…Il se redressa en haletant, serrant la mâchoire et le renversa sur le côté.

Il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance…Ses oreilles bourdonnaient…Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa tête dans un bruit assourdissant…

Une blessure à la cuisse, une autre au bras…Il ferma les yeux, respira pour reprendre son souffle devenu soudain trop rapide…

Il aperçut du sang sur son visage…

La balle l'avait frappé à hauteur du front…Dean était incapable de voir si elle avait pénétré ou non la tête …Il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier…Une nausée et puis le noir…

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut des bruits de course dans le couloir…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

Chpekov raccrocha son téléphone…Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et enfouit son visage dans ses mains…

Dubniev venait de lui apprendre la mort de son neveu…

Ce fils né de l'union de son frère, Nikolaï et de sa maitresse serbe, Marika…

Grisha qui avait hérité de la folie de son père et de la beauté de sa mère…

A présent, il était enfin libre mais il venait de signer par là même, l'arrêt de mort de son oncle…

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Dubniev réussisse là où Grisha avait échoué…

Chepkov ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit un petit revolver à barillet…Il l'ouvrit pour vérifier qu'il était bien chargé et le posa sur son bureau…Il se tourna vers la photo qui représentait Nikolaï en civil avec son fidèle Sergei à ses côtés…

Il se mit à prier…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx_

Dean ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de ce qui semblait être une ambulance…Il tourna la tête sur le côté et croisa les yeux de son collègue, Zelmann posé sur lui…

Un infirmier s'affairait près d'une perfusion qui pendait au-dessus de lui…

« On peut dire que tu nous auras bien foutu les jetons… »

Dean ne réalisa pas toute de suite ce qui se passait…Il avait mal au crâne et son flanc le tiraillait mais ne lui faisait plus mal…Les calmants commençaient à faire effet…Pour un temps…

Soudain il tenta de se redresser…Zelmann le força à se recoucher…

« Cass… »

« T'inquiète dont pas, il est dans l'ambulance qui nous suit »

Dean tâcha de l'apercevoir par le hublot arrière…

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« J'en sais rien… »

Il sourit

« Et honnêtement, je m'en fous… »

Il sortit un silencieux et abattit l'infirmier d'une balle dans la tête…

Il fit signe du doigt à Dean de se taire…

« Espèce de salaud »

Il tenta de se débattre mais Zelmann pointa son arme sur son front

« Mort ou vif…Tu choisis quelle option ? »

Dean cessa de se bouger…Il sentait bien de toutes manières que vu son état, il serait incapable de se défendre…Il attendrait le bon moment…

« Bien, je vois que tu te sais te montrer raisonnable quand il le faut..»

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre »

« Le temps que tu sois sur tes pieds, je serais déjà loin….Estime toi heureux d'être encore en vie…T'as de la chance que je t'aime bien… »

« Tu parles d'une chance » grinça Dean

Zelmann lui sangla les poignets ainsi que les chevilles…

Il prit une compresse et la fourra dans la bouche de Dean, furieux…

« Ca me va me changer de ne pas t'entendre…. »

Il se leva et tapa sur la paroi de l'habitacle…Un bruit de parlophone…

« Mike, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Votre collègue vient de faire un malaise » lança Zelmann feignant la panique dans sa voix…

L'ambulance s'arrêta…La porte s'ouvrit…Il tira, l'ambulancier s'effondra, une balle en pleine poitrine…

Dean se mit à se débattre à nouveau

« Tu t'épuises pour rien…Reste calme, tu vas pisser tout ton sang à cette allure… »

Il sauta du marchepied…Dean aperçut la seconde ambulance se garer à son tour…

Un bruit à l'avant…

Il aperçut un policier en uniforme abattre le chauffeur de l'autre véhicule.

Il pensa immédiatement à Novak…

Zelmann revint et tout en lui souriant, referma la porte…Quelques secondes et l'ambulance redémarra…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx_

Le Capitaine Singer se pencha sur le corps de Grisha

« C'est dont lui notre géant…Le fameux chasseur… »

Helen s'approcha…

« Ca semble bien oui… »

Elle se tourna vers la sortie du couloir…

« Ils ont fait évacuer tous les enfants vers l'école St Jeremy…On va pouvoir commencer à examiner les scènes de crime du 1er mais à premières vues, je dirais qu'il les a d'abord tué avant de s'en prendre à Dean et Novak »

Elle s'accroupit…

« Vous avez des nouvelles ? »

« Non » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux éparse…

« C'est grave ? »

« D'après Salmonick, plutôt oui… »

« Allez- y…Je vais m'occuper du reste… »

Elle se tourna vers Salmonick qui se tenait debout au fond du couloir…

« Je lui ferais mon premier rapport…Ca ne nécessite pas votre présence »

« Merci, Helen »

Il se releva, les traits creusés

« Prévenez- moi dès que vous avez des nouvelles? » Helen le supplia du regard

« J'y manquerais pas… »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner puis baissa le regard…

« Maudite soirée » murmura-t-elle en mettant ses gants…

Singer fut attirer par un petit objet au sol…Il se pencha, une clef USB ensanglantée

« Nom de Dieu »….

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx_

Dean sentit l'ambulance rebondir, un écho et puis l'arrêt…Des bruits de voiture, de portières qui claquaient…

Il entendit des voix…

« Des russes » Il réussit enfin à recracher la compresse qui lui séchait la bouche…

« Cass » hurla-t-il, enroué….

Fin chapitre X


	11. Promets le moi

**Je ne sais plus comment vous remercier de suivre cette fic qui me tient tant à cœur**

**Merci pour toutes vos review qui m'encouragent et me donnent envie de continuer d'écrire.**

**Alors je vous dis juste…LOVE YOU**

**Les phrases en italique indiquent que les personnages parlent une langue étrangère**

Chapitre XI : « Promets le moi »

La porte de l'ambulance s'ouvrit…Dean releva la tête…Le balafré se tenait à l'entrée…

Il aperçut derrière lui la 2eme ambulance…

Zelmann apparut dans l'embrasure…

« T'as retrouvé ta voix à ce que je vois…Ici tu peux gueuler tant que tu veux…Personne ne t'entendra… »

« Fumier…Où est Cass ? »

« Ma parole, c'est que tu y tiens à ton flicos…T'as tourné casaque ou quoi ?» se mit à rire l'inspecteur…

« Va te faire foutre, connard »

« A toi l'honneur » Il fit un signe de tête au balafré qui s'engouffra dans l'ambulance…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Il parvint difficilement à ouvrir les yeux…Sa vue était troublée et tous les sons qui lui parvenaient semblaient flottés dans l'air et faire échos…

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières…Un visage se pencha sur lui comme au ralenti

« Ca y est…Il est réveillé » lança le policier en uniforme...Il avait la voix déformée…

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Novak tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses mains mais une violente douleur à l'avant -bras le fit retomber sur le brancard…

« Vous êtes blessé…Arrêtez de vous agiter comme ça…Tachez de rester calme »

« Je ne veux pas rester calme… »

Un infirmier se pencha se pencha sur lui…

« Il a raison….Vous devez rester calme, vous avez probablement une commotion…»

Novak porta la main à son front…Il sentit un bandage…

« Vous avez été blessé à la tête…On vous a tiré dessus…Vous vous en souvenez ? »

Il ferma les yeux…Il revit Dean bondir sur le géant…Il le vit basculer et lui s'avancer…Une détonation et un choc violent à hauteur du visage

« Oui… » dans un souffle

Il se tourna vers le policier

« Dean… »

« Pardon ? » Il s'approcha

« Mon partenaire... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est dans l'ambulance qui nous précède… »

« Comme va-t-il ? »

L'infirmier souleva le bandage…

« Arrêtez de gesticuler comme ça ou je serais obligé de vous donner un sédatif… »

« Répondez-moi alors ! »

« Il était conscient quand ils l'ont embarqué dans l'ambulance, ça vous va comme ça ? » s'énerva l'infirmier

« Ca nous va, merci »

Le policier sortit un silencieux et l'abattit…Novak se releva en grimaçant mais le policier pointa son arme sur son front

« Si je tire, y aura pas de second miracle….Alors…COUCHEZ »

Novak obtempéra, sa tête lui tournait de trop, il était incapable de réagir.

« Pourquoi ? » pendant que le policier le sangla

« Pourquoi pas ? »

L'ambulance ralentit et sembla se garer

« Bouge pas surtout » en riant

Il sortit de l'ambulance et claqua la porte

Novak entendit du bruit à l'extérieur puis dans l'habitacle…

L'ambulance redémarra…

Il tenta de se relever mais perdit connaissance…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme chauve plutôt baraqué…Le jeune policier à ses côtés

« Alors la belle au bois dormant a bien dormi… »

Il se pencha sur la droite

« C'est bon…Il est réveillé… » cria-t-il

Dean l'avait entendu, il ferma les yeux…Novak était vivant…Mais pour combien de temps le seraient-ils encore tous les 2 ?…

Il avait été assis et ligoté sur une chaise…La douleur s'était réveillée, il avait froid et transpirait en même temps…

Il vit Novak tiré hors de la 2eme ambulance et trainé jusqu'à la chaise à ses côtés où il fut à son tour, ligoté.

Il avait le visage en sang…

Il croisa son regard

« Y a pas à dire, on fait la paire » en tentant de sourire dans une grimace…

« Ca va ? » souffla Novak

« La forme…Prêt pour un marathon et toi ? »

« Impec...Jamais senti aussi bien »

« Quand vous aurez fini de faire causette les amoureux, on pourra peut-être parler de choses plus sérieuses »

« Ta gueule Zelmann » ragea Dean

Pour la première fois, Novak s'aperçut de la présence de l'inspecteur…Il fronça des sourcils…

« Toi ? Mais comment ? »

« Oh c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple…Et de plus pathétique…Le jeu…. »

« Tu travailles pour eux depuis combien de temps ? » s'interrogea Dean en grimaçant, cherchant une position plus confortable…

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te foutre ? Tu t'inquiètes de mon sort, toi, maintenant ? »

« Rien à foutre de ton sort, pauv'con…C'est pas moi qui suit dans la merde jusqu'au cou avec du sang d'innocent jusqu'aux coudes »

Le visage de Zelmann se ferma...

« Tu leur as donné quoi en échange de tes dettes ?...Qui ? »

« Personne, je leur donnais juste des renseignements sur vos déplacements et l'évolution de l'enquête »

« Sale traitre…Assassin » hurla Dean

Il sentit le poing de Zelmann lui exploser l'arcade sourcilière…

« C'est facile hein, de frapper sur un homme ligoté et blessé…Lâche » hurla Dean de plus belle

« Dean…Arrête » murmura Novak, le suppliant du regard

« Suis son conseil…Ca vaudra mieux…De toutes manières, pour le temps qui vous reste à vivre… »

Il s'écarta en riant, se dirigeant vers une de ses ambulances.

« Je te jure que je te buterais avant de crever…DU CON »

« Dean »

« QUOI ? » en se tournant vers Novak dont l'œil droit était devenu soudain rouge…

« Ca va? »

« Je sais pas….Je me sens… »

« Cass ?...Et Cass, reste avec moi, mec… »

Novak avait perdu, à nouveau, connaissance

«Putain de bordel de merde… »

Il jeta un œil vers plusieurs hommes attroupés autour d'une BMW…A quelques mètres d'eux…

« J'ai besoin d'aide ici…Mon collègue va pas bien là… » leur cria-t-il, paniqué

Tous se figèrent…

« Putain… » Il leva les yeux au plafond avant de les tourner à nouveau vers Novak

« Me fais pas ça, mec.. »

Un homme approcha…Le chauve…

Il prit le menton de Novak et regarda sa blessure…Il lui ouvrit les paupières et se pencha sur ses yeux…Le tout avec brusquerie….

« Mais allez y mollo quoi ? » pesta Dean

« _Arseni…Ramènes moi la trousse de secours…Tout de suite »_

Dean vit le balafré sauté dans l'ambulance qui l'avait emmené dans le hangar…Il réapparut trousse en main et vint la poser aux côtés du chauve….

« Merci »

« Me remercie pas…Vous ne sortirez de toutes manières pas vivant d'ici… »

« Merci quand même »

L'homme opina de la tête…Il ouvrit la trousse et se mit à soigner Novak…

Il lui posa une compresse sur sa plaie au visage…Puis vérifia le bandage à sa cuisse et à son avant-bras…

Il sortit une petite fiole de la trousse, une seringue…Dean le fixa sans rien dire…Il le piqua à hauteur d'épaule…Il sentit le regard de Dean sur lui…

« A ton tour, grande gueule »

Il tourna le visage de Dean sur le côté pour observer son arcade et la blessure dû au coup de crosse.

Puis se pencha sur son flanc…Dean se crispa quand il écarta les bandages

« T'as mal ? »

« Non…Là, je jouis…Ca se voit pas…»

L'homme sourit…Il reprit sa seringue et sa fiole et refit les mêmes gestes que pour Novak…

« Juste assez pour atténuer la douleur mais je te préviens…Pas assez pour la faire taire »

« Merci » murmura Dean

« Ne me remercie pas, je te l'ai déjà dit…»

Il se releva…

« _C'est bon…Ils tiendront le coup…Y a plus qu'à attendre que l'autre se réveille… »_

Dean remarqua que le chauve avait l'air soucieux en regardant vers Novak.

_« Bien… »_

Un petit homme d'un certain âge s'avança…Dean le reconnut…Dubniev…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Le Capitaine Singer se pencha sur le trottoir où le corps de l'ambulancier avait été recouvert d'un drap blanc…

Josh était penché sur un 2eme cadavre…

Singer fixa la route…La nuit était loin avancée…Le bitume brillait aux lumières des trottoirs sur l'asphalte trempé…

Il souffla…Winchester et Novak livrés à eux-mêmes…Peut-être déjà morts…Il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dean s'assit devant lui

« Oui, Capitaine ? »

« J'ai eu un coup de fil de Lextington… »

« Ah ? »

« Joue pas au con avec moi, tu veux ? »

Dean baissa le regard

« C'est vous qui vouliez me trouver un nouveau coéquipier, non ?…Vous n'êtes pas content ? »

« Il en dit quoi, Novak ? »

« Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé…. »

« Il parle toujours de démissionner ? »

« Non pas vraiment… »

« Comment ça, non pas vraiment ? »

« Ecoutez chef, je vais être honnête avec vous….Je l'aime bien ce gars…Perso, je trouve qu'on forme une assez bonne équipe…Mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui…Il est parfois un peu bizarre »

« Hum ? »

« Quoi, Hum ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

« Je trouve effectivement que vous vous faites une bonne équipe…Ses quelques semaines ont été mouvementées…C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…Et je trouve que vous avez su gérer…QUE TU as su gérer ça étonnamment bien »

« Bah merci pour le étonnamment… » se vexa Dean

« Tu veux que je te fasse la liste de tes anciens ex collègues d'un jour ? » ironisa Singer.

« C'était pas pareil »

« Je vois ça… »

Il observa Dean qui se dandinait sur sa chaise

« Si Novak ne remet pas sa démission officielle, on pourra envisager son transfert à la Criminelle…Mais je te préviens, je n'agirais qu'en fonction de sa décision et non de tes desiderata…Tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Oui…Bien sûr… »

« File… »

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir

« Dean »

« Oui, chef ?»

« Fais en sorte qu'il accepte »

Dean lui sourit et sortit…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

« Alors ? » lança Singer à Martinez qui vint vers lui

« Que dalle…On a mis leur téléphone sous écoute mais ça ne donne rien pour le moment… »

«Et pour les ambulances ? »

« Rien non plus…Tout est brouillé… » La voix de Juan semblait éteinte

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont encore vivant ? »

Singer fixa la route à nouveau…Il mit sa main dans sa poche…La clef USB et sourit en coin…

« Suivez-moi avec Franck…J'ai une idée… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel…

« Pourvu… »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x_

Novak se mit à bouger puis ouvrit les yeux…Il observa son bandage à la cuisse d'où le sang perçait…

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Dubniev…Droit, mains derrière le dos avec d'un côté Zelmann et de l'autre, le balafré…

« T'as perdu ton collier ? » grinça-t-il en toisant l'inspecteur…

Zelmann s'avança mais le vieil homme l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main…

« Vous avez du cran, je dois bien le reconnaitre…Tant, vous que votre ami…. »

Novak se tourna vers Dean qui lui sourit faiblement, le visage marqué par la fatigue et la douleur…

« Je devrais vous remercier soit dit en passant… »

Novak tiqua

« Vous nous avez débarrassés d'un épineux problème tout en résolvant l'énigme de la clef… On ne vous en demandait pas tant… »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » pesta Dean

« Grisha était devenu un danger pour la famille…Il était devenu incontrôlable et ingérable…La mort était devenue sa maitresse… »

« Vous parlez du géant serbe ? » s'interrogea Novak

« Vous saviez ? » Dubniev parut surpris et se tourna vers Zelmann qui haussa les épaules…

« Ca n'a plus d'importance…Il est mort à présent…Il a payé ses dettes de sang…. »

« Mitzie était l'une d'elle? » lança Dean

« Cette misérable petite pute!…Je l'avais prévenu mais il n'a rien voulu entendre…Il n'aimait pas les femmes …Il voulait se prouver à lui-même et aux autres qu'il était un homme, un vrai…L'imbécile… »

Dubniev se mit à rire, amer…

« _Si il n'aurait pas été son neveu, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps et rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé »_

« Si vous le dites » ironisa Dean, n'y comprenant pas un traitre mot…

« Je vois que rien ne vous fait perdre votre sens de l'humour…J'ai toujours admiré cela chez vous, les américains…Vous avez le sens de la répartie même dans les pires moments… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez à la fin ? » siffla Dean

« Je veux la clef ? »

« Quelle clef ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ? » grimaça Dean

Dubniev fit un mouvement de tête vers Zelmann…Il s'approcha de Novak et le frappa sur sa cuisse blessée, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise…

« Foutez- lui la paix, connards » hurla Dean en se débattant sur sa chaise.

« La clef ou je… »

« Dans la poche de son pantalon »

« Dean » gémit Novak

Il le regarda pendant que Zelmann le fouilla

« Y a rien… »

Dubniev se tourna vers Novak…Le balafré s'avança alors vers Dean et appuya sur son flanc…Dean gémit en se pliant vers l'avant.

« Espèce de salaud » la voix brisée…

« Elle est chez moi » laissa tomber Novak

« Mensonge… » hurla Dubniev

« C'est la vérité…Balty l'a fait déposer dans ma boite aux lettres… »

Dubniev le frappa au visage du revers de sa main…

Novak eut la nausée, un gout de sang dans la bouche…La bague de Dubniev lui avait ouvert la lèvre supérieure…Sa tête se remit à tourner.

« Menteur »

« C'est la vérité, je vous le jure »

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez à Kalton alors ? »

« On allait voir Théo…Théo Meiller, le fils de Lucie… »

« Et vous croyez que je vais gober votre histoire…Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? » hurla furieux Dubniev qui sembla perdre tout contrôle sur ses nerfs…

« C'est la vérité »

Dubniev sortit un revolver de sa poche et le pointa sur le front de Dean…

« Où est la clef ? » Il arma le chien de son arme

« Je viens de vous le dire...Elle est chez moi » hurla désespérément Novak

« _Il dit peut-être la vérité ? »_ Le chauve s'était avancé

« _Je suis certain qu'il ment… »_

_« Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous êtes prêt à en prendre le risque?»_

Un bref silence…

_« Va avec lui jusqu'à son appartement…Prends Gregor et Arseni avec toi… »_

_« Et vous ? »_

_« Je vais attendre ton appel ici avec Zelmann et les autres…Dès qu'on aura vérifié l'authenticité de la clef, on se débarrasse d'eux et des 2 autres flics par la même occasion… »_

_« A vos ordres…Je prends la voiture ? »_

_« Non…Trouve en toi une autre…Va »_

Il s'éloigna…L'écho d'une porte glissante qui s'ouvre et qui se referme…

« Si tu m'as menti…Il mourra et je peux te garantir que j'y mettrais le temps qu'il faudra… »

Dean et Novak se regardèrent un long moment

« C'est d'accord » laissa tomber Novak...

« D'accord pour quoi ? » se surprit Dean.

« Partenaire» laissa-t-il tomber dans un souffle…Dean remarqua que Novak devenait de plus en plus pâle et que ses yeux perdaient de leurs éclats même si celui de droite avait presque retrouvé sa couleur bleue d'origine…

« Il faut que tu tiennes, Cass...Tu dois me le promettre…Peu importe ce qui arrivera…Je n'ai pas passé des mois à chercher un nouveau coéquipier pour le perdre aussi vite…Ce serait vraiment trop con…»

Dubniev les regarda, entre admiration et colère…Il sentit le regard de Zelmann posé sur sa nuque…

La porte du hangar se rouvrit…Le chauve revint…

« _C'est bon…On peut y aller…Magnez-vous, le temps presse »_

Arseni se pencha sur Novak et le détacha…Ce dernier s'effondra sur lui-même…

« Cass…N'oublie pas….Tu dois tenir…»

Mais déjà, Arseni et Gregor s'éloignaient soutenant Novak par les épaules…

« Cass…Promets le moi » hurla Dean avec ses dernières forces…

Novak fut mis à l'arrière avec Gregor….Arseni prit le volant et le chauve garda un œil sur la banquette arrière depuis le siège passager…Novak leur avait donné son adresse sans rechigner mais surtout il avait noté de mémoire celle du hangar…

« Promets le moi » résonna dans sa tête…Il se laissa bercé par le bruit du moteur...Dans quelques minutes, tout serait fini…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx_

Dubniev tira une caisse en bois et s'assit face à Dean qui transpirait de plus en plus…Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner…

L'homme fit un signe de la tête à Zelmann qui s'éloigna…Dean le suivit du regard…

Il alla s'appuyer sur la BMW aux côtés de ce qui devait être le chauffeur et du jeune policier qui buvait un soda, nonchalamment…

Dubniev jeta un œil sur sa montre…

« Ils devraient y être maintenant »

Il se tourna vers Dean

« Vous êtes bien silencieux tout à coup, vous avez perdu votre sens de l'humour ? »

« Non là, j'essaye juste de pas perdre connaissance avant le grand Show »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment » La respiration trop rapide…

« Il aurait dû vous faire promettre la même chose »

Dean tiqua.

« Il aurait dû vous demandez de tenir le coup aussi… »

Dubniev se pencha

« Mais il faut dire qu'il ne vous a rien promis non plus malgré vos cris de suppliques pathétiques » Dans un rictus

« Enfoiré »

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que la loyauté…Vous feignez juste de le savoir… »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'être le larbin d'un maffiosi russe fait de vous un modèle du genre peut-être »

Dubniev se ferma

« L'amitié n'a pas de prix…Ni la loyauté qui nous lie à elle…Serais-tu prêt à tuer en son nom ? A verser le sang d'innocent pour elle ? A mourir pour elle ? »

« Mourir oui…Mais aucune amitié ne demande à verser le sang d'innocent…C'est juste un prétexte dont vous vous servez pour justifier tous vos crimes…Vous cherchez des excuses pour des choses qui n'en ont pas… »

« Tu crois ça ? Tu crois tout savoir, toi qui marchais à peine quand déjà, je me liais à lui et à son frère… »

« La qualité d'une amitié ne se calcule pas aux nombres des années mais à la qualité de celles-ci »

« Vraiment ? Comme celle qui te lie à cet homme ? » Il indiqua de la tête le siège vide de Novak

« Tu mourais pour lui ? Tu tuerais pour lui ? Réfléchis bien »

« Y a pas à réfléchir »

Il ferma les yeux…Il était fatigué…La douleur lui étreignait tout le corps…

« Tu crois qu'il mourait pour toi, lui ? »

Dean leva les yeux dans les siens…

« Il ne m'a rien promis…Alors oui, il le ferait pour moi… » laissa tomber Dean, la voix enrouée.

Un bruit de pneus qui crissent…Dubniev se releva brusquement…

« Vous m'avez piégé… »

La porte du hangar explosa sous la force de la voiture bélier…Une dizaine de policier de la brigade d'intervention pénétrèrent en courant et hurlant des ordres…

Le chauffeur leva les mains sans résister… Le jeune policier fut collé au sol sans ménagement…

Zelmann prit la fuite mais cerné, il finit par lâcher son arme et s'agenouiller, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

Dubniev sortit son revolver et se plaça derrière Dean, canon sur sa tempe

« Bougez pas où je vous jure que je tire »

Le Capitaine s'avança, canon de son arme pointé vers le sol…

« Tirez et vous êtes un homme mort »

Singer jeta un regard inquiet vers Dean qui lui sourit faiblement.

« Nous avons la clef…C'est fini… Rendez-vous, Dubniev »

« Jamais » hurla ce dernier

« Vous êtes cerné….Vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir…Baissez votre arme…C'est fini…»

Dubniev s'abaissa et murmura à l'oreille de Dean

« Promet-le lui »

Il se redressa et se tira une balle dans la tête…Des cris, des bruits de pas…

Singer hurla après une ambulance en s'approchant de Dean...

« Ca va aller, t'inquiète …On va te sortir de là »

« Capitaine…»

Il était déjà passé derrière lui pour le détacher…Il fit le tour pour se mettre devant lui en tirant les liens…Dean s'affala…Le Capitaine le retint et le coucha au sol.

Il regarda Singer et perdit connaissance…

« Elle est où cette ambulance, Bordel »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

La voiture stoppa devant l'immeuble à 3 étages…Gregor sortit en premier, vérifiant les alentours…Tout était calme...

Il fit un signe de la main…Arseni et le chauve sortirent Novak de la voiture…Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient…

« Le code d'entrée » murmura le chauve tout en le maintenant debout…

« Le code, Novak » en le secouant…

« 1427 »

La porte s'ouvrit…

« Quel étage ? » devant l'ascenseur…

« 2eme à droite » Il sentit ses jambes se dérober

« C'est pas le moment » lança le chauve en le giflant

« Gregor » le chauve lui fit signe de monter à pied…

Les portes s'ouvrirent...Arseni l'aida à maintenir Novak debout…

Celui-ci avait l'impression de flotter…Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur…Il sentit Arseni fouillé ses poches pour trouver ses clefs d'appartement…

Ce dernier pénétra en premier, arme au poing…Les 2 autres suivirent portant Novak qui nota que le chat ne venait pas à leur rencontre…Il sourit…

« Qu'est –ce qui te fait marrer ? »

Novak détacha son bras du cou de Gregor et fit semblant de tirer sur le chauve

« Pan »

«Les mains en l'air…Plus un geste »

Martinez planta son arme sur la tempe du chauve

« Fais-moi plaisir, bouge un cil… »

Les 3 hommes se laissèrent arrêter sans résister…Bruckard prit Novak le plus doucement qu'il put et l'assit le long du mur…

Le brouillard avait envahi tout l'espace…Les mots n'étaient plus que des échos…Il se sentait tomber dans un puits sans fonds…

La dernière chose qu'il entendit, ce fut un miaulement lointain.

La dernière chose qu'il sentit, ce fut la main de Singer posé sur la sienne.

Et puis soudain une voix…

« Novak…Reste avec nous… Novak…Où est Dean? »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

Chpekov reçut un coup de fil…Sur l'horloge murale….4h45…

« _Bien…Merci… »_

Il raccrocha le visage blême….Il s'assit…Jeta un dernier regard sur la photo…

Le barman sursauta derrière son comptoir…Un coup de feu…Il courut jusqu'au bureau…

Trop tard…

Dean regardait défilé les néons le long du couloir des urgences…Penché au-dessus de lui, un médecin qui hurlait des ordres qu'il avait du mal à comprendre…

A sa droite, marchant d'un pas rapide, essoufflé, le Capitaine au visage masqué par l'angoisse…

Il aurait voulu lui parler mais il n'en avait plus la force…Il entendit juste le médecin qui tout en lui tapotant l'épaule, lui dit que tout irait bien…Puis le noir…

« Promets le moi »

Fin chapitre XI


	12. Epilogue d'une prologue

**Je vais me répéter, je sais…lol, mais je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos review, mises en favori et votre soutien.**

**Merci aussi aux guest et lecteurs anonymes..**

**C'est grâce à vous tous que ma fic vit…**

**C'est grâce à vous que je continue à écrire…**

Chapitre XII : « Epilogue pour un prologue »

Dean hésita un long moment avant de pousser la porte…Il ferma les yeux et souffla…

Il fut accueilli par des embrassades et des mines réjouies…

6 semaines qu'il n'avait plus revu les bureaux de la Criminelle…

Bruckard le poussa sur sa chaise et le fit rouler jusqu'à son bureau …Même Salmonick y mit du sien et ce malgré la peine que lui avait causé la trahison de Zelmann, son collègue qu'il croyait être son ami…

Il avait passé des heures dans les locaux des affaires internes pour se justifier de tout et de rien…Mais il fut finalement écarté de tout soupçon…Soutenu en cela par son Capitaine et ses collègues…

Des ballons accrochés à son ordinateur avec une carte géante « Welcome Back »

Il pouvait y lire la signature d'Helen, de John, de tous ses coéquipiers, de Singer et même de Josh et Bela…

Il rit de bon cœur quand Martinez servit à tous un verre de cidre 0% dans des verres en carton Scoubidou...

« On est encore en service, désolé mec » en levant son verre et trinquant

« …Mais on se retrouve tous chez Bela pour fêter ça ce soir, dignement…T'oublies pas hein…19 heures tapante… »

« Merci les gars…Vraiment, ça me va droit au cœur »

Des tapes sur l'épaule, des sourires et tout le monde retourna vaquer à ses occupations laissant un Dean soudain seul…

Il tira la carte et se mit à lire les petits mots de tous et chacun souriant à certains, émus par d'autres…

Il posa la carte sur son bureau et se mit à fixer celui, vide, face à lui…Il sentit sa gorge se nouer…

Il vida son verre d'un trait.

La porte du Capitaine s'ouvrit…

« Dean »

Il se leva…Un peu engourdi…Il n'avait plus mal mais parfois ses cicatrices le tiraillaient encore…

Il en avait dorénavant, en plus de celles sur son flanc, une fine sur le front et une autre cachée par son sourcil…

Ayant retrouvé ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, il remarqua vite que les filles aimaient bien ses nouvelles marques sur son corps dont elles aimaient à caresser les légers renflements…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx_

Il entra, referma la porte et alla s'asseoir sans un mot…

Singer l'observa un long moment…Dean était de retour mais quelque chose semblait s'être brisé en lui…

« Ca va ?...Tu te sens d'attaque pour reprendre du service ?»

« A 100% »

« Bien…Je te cacherais pas qu'avec Zelmann en moins et ton absence, on a eu peu de mal ses derniers temps »

« Je m'en doute » Il sourit mais il n'y avait aucune joie sur son visage…

Singer lui tendit un journal

« Tiens, notre torchon favori continue à faire dans ses petits souliers depuis que l'affaire à éclater au grand jour…»

« On dirait, oui…Faut dire que les dernières révélations ont bien foutu le bordel au Ministère de la Justice »

Singer s'enfonça dans son siège en jetant un œil vers l'extérieur…

« 3 juges corrompus…Dont Reidmont…J'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être mêlé à tout ça…Je le connaissais depuis plus de 15 ans…J'en reviens pas…»

« Faut plus se fier à personne de nos jours »

Singer remarqua une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de Dean…

Le Capitaine qui avait joué son va-tout en envoyant des hommes chez Dean et chez Novak…Il avait la clef en main, il savait qu'ils chercheraient à la retrouver, il espérait bien qu'ils viendraient jusque- là…Il avait juste prié pour que cela ne soit pas trop tard…Prié pour qu'ils soient toujours vivants…

Dean était devant lui mais Singer se dit qu'il avait laissé une part de lui dans cet hangar….

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Dean ?…Si tu as besoin de plus de temps, dis le moi surtout…De toutes manières, on nous a promis des renforts dès la semaine prochaine… »

«Non, Bobby » l'interrompit Dean d'une voix brisée, le visage se figeant…

Le Capitaine fut surpris de s'entendre appeler par son prénom…Dean ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici…Cela avait été dit avec tant de détresse qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à lui en faire la remarque

« Je ne comptais pas t'assigner un nouveau coéquipier, tu sais…Ne t'inquiète pas…On va laisser un peu de temps au temps »

« Je ne sais pas si un jour, je serais capable de refaire équipe avec quelqu'un…Après Sam et puis…. »

Il leva les yeux au plafond

« Et puis Novak… »

« On verra tout cela plus tard, tu veux ?...A chaque jour suffit sa peine…Tu as… »

Il se rétracta

« …Vous avez fait un magnifique boulot sur l'affaire Chpekov et on n'en est encore qu'au sommet de l'iceberg…Quelque chose me dit qu'on est pas au bout de nos surprises… »

« Ce n'est plus mon problème à présent…. »

« Non mais grâce à cette affaire, tu auras plusieurs possibilités de promotion qui s'offriront à toi…Tu devrais y penser, tu sais… »

« Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez plus de moi dans vos pattes, c'est ça » lui sourit Dean

« Dis pas de conneries, tu sais bien que je ne serais pas me passer de ton caractère de cochon…Je dis cela pour toi »

« Tout ça ne m'intéresse pas, Chef….Je veux juste rester ici, avec vous, avec eux…J'aime mon boulot à la Criminelle… »

Singer lui sourit….

« Alors bon retour parmi nous !…Tu m'as sacrément manqué tu sais.. »

« Foutaises…Vous m'avez fait chier tous les jours à l'hosto et vous n'avez pas cessé de me harceler au téléphone depuis que j'en suis sorti… »

Dean se leva en s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs de la chaise….

« T'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Putain, vous allez me le demander combien de fois encore? »

« Le temps qu'il faudra »

« C'est juste la cicatrice qui me tire un peu...Les médecins m'ont dit que c'était normal… »

« Si les médecins le disent… »

« Vous avez une affaire à me confier ? »

« Le meurtre d'un quinquagénaire, ça te botte ? »

« Non, pas vraiment mais aies je le choix ? »

« Non, pas vraiment »

Dean lui sourit

« Je te fais transférer le dossier »

Il ouvrit la porte, dos à Singer

« Merci, Capitaine…Pour tout…Sans vous… »

« Raconte pas de conneries….Allez fous le camp….Avant que je ne commence à regretter que tu sois de retour…»

« Vous venez ce soir ? »

« Quoi ?...Chez Bela? »

« Oui, ça me ferait plaisir que vous fassiez pour une fois une entorse à votre règlement de « non-implication » »

« J'ai une affaire à régler, si tout se passe bien, je tâcherais de passer…Je te le promets… »

Il vit Dean sursauté à ses mots…

« Dean ? » inquiet.

« Je vous attends ce soir alors… » Il sortit

Singer dodelina de la tête…Son téléphone sonna...

« Capitaine Singer… »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

Dean gara l'Impala, le parking du bar était presque complet…

Il resta un long moment debout devant sa voiture, appuyé sur le capot…

« Dean… »

Une voix féminine qu'il reconnut sans pouvoir lui donner un nom…Il se tourna…Il l'a vit

« Sylvia »

Il lui sourit, franc, presque heureux de la voir, elle plutôt qu'une Marissa ou une autre de ses conquêtes d'un soir…

Il ne l'avait plus revue depuis cette fameuse nuit sans sommeil…

Elle le serra dans ses bras, il répondit à son étreinte….

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de te revoir….On s'est faite toutes un sang d'encre pour toi, tu sais !»

«Merci…Comment ça se fait que je t'ai plus revue depuis…» Il suspendit ses mots

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…. »

Il eut un pincement au cœur

« Ah bon ?…Mais c'est génial ça… »

« Et ce n'est pas un policier… » Elle rit, Il rit avec elle…

« C'est quoi alors ? Un fonctionnaire ? »

« Non…Un chauffeur de taxi » Elle se remit à rire…

« J'espère au moins qu'il te mérite ? »

Elle le regarda avec tendresse

« C'est gentil ça…Allez viens, tout le monde t'attend »

«Super » souffla-t-il

« Fais pas ton rabats joie… » en le tirant par le bras.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx_

La musique allait trop fort, les gens riaient trop forts…Tout était trop, même ses sourires forcés qu'il donnait sans compter à tous ses collègues et ses conquêtes…

Mais ça le toucha, malgré tout, de se voir apprécier ainsi, plus qu'il ne l'eut cru…Même si une partie des hommes présent ne lui disaient absolument rien…Il soupçonna Bela d'avoir ébruité la soirée volontairement…

Il finit par se mettre un peu à l'écart…Bela le rejoint 2 bières à la main…Elle lui en tendit une

« A la tienne, beau gosse »

« A la tienne…Et merci pour tout, Bela »

« Tout le mérite en revient à tes collègues…Je me suis juste contentée de leur ouvrir mes portes »

« C'est gentil quand même »

Il lui posa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres…Elle rougit légèrement

« Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

« Ce sont ses lèvres que j'ai aperçu à mon réveil…Fallait que je les remercie, elles aussi »

Bela se mit à rire…

Elle était venu lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, le plus souvent que son travail le lui permettait…

C'est elle qui fut à ses côtés quand il rouvrit les yeux pour la première fois après 2 jours dans le brouillard…

« Rien ne t'empêche de les remercier plus souvent tu sais ! »

« Oui, je sais… »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis son visage s'éclaira

« Tiens regarde qui est là ? »

Dean se retourna….Singer entra sous les hourras des hommes présent…Il cherchait visiblement Dean…

« Merci d'être venu »

« Je t'ai dit que si c'était possible, je viendrais…Me voilà… »

« Tant mieux…Venez, que je vous offre un verre… »

« Dean »

Il lui accrocha le bras, le forçant à le regarder

« Ton Impala… »

Il vit son visage se décomposer

« Quoi, mon bébé ?...Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »

« Je crois bien que je l'ai légèrement éraflée en me garant…. »

« Quoi ? » hurla Dean

« Mais y a pas moyen de se garer sur ce foutu parking… » se justifia Singer, embarrassé

« Mais achetez -vous une nouvelle paire de lunettes ou déchirez votre permis….Merde »

Il posa furieux sa bière sur le comptoir et fila droit vers la sortie…

Singer rit en prenant la bière abandonnée.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx_

Dean se retrouva sur le parking et remarqua alors que l'Impala n'avait qu'un seul emplacement d'occupé à côté d'elle, celui à sa droite…

Une Harley Davidson…Il sentit son estomac se nouer…

« Bonsoir, Dean »

Il baissa le regard mais ne se retourna pas…

« J'ai appris qu'il y avait une fête d'organiser pour ton retour…Je me suis dit… »

« Tu t'es dit quoi, hein ? Tiens si j'allais saluer ce bon vieux Dean… » le coupa sèchement Dean.

« T'es fâché ? » dans un murmure

« Non….Pourquoi le serais-je ? C'est vrai quoi après tout, ça fait presque que 5 semaines que j'ai plus de nouvelles de toi mais c'est normal hein…T'en as plus à carrer…Tu l'as finie ton enquête…Tu dois bien la savourer ta retraite anticipée…Ta putain de fichue démission de MERDE»

Il y avait un mélange de colère, de déception et de tristesse dans sa voix…

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça, tu sais…Faut dire que je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire étendu sur mon lit… »

« Abrège tu veux…On m'attend »

Il entendit Novak s'avancer vers lui…

« Dean…Tu veux toujours de moi comme coéquipier? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, sentant l'émotion le prendre, la fuyant …

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? »

« Je trouve qu'on formait une bonne équipe, non ?…Et puis je dois bien t'avouer que je n'ai plus envie de quitter la police… »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça, que je serais ta bouée de sauvetage, c'est ça ?...C'est moi ou la démission ?…Tu fais dans le chantage maintenant…Ca m'intéresse pas d'être ton coéquipier dans ses conditions » se vexa Dean

« Non, Dean » Il le sentit encore se rapprocher

« Je me suis mal exprimer….Il n'est plus question que je donne ma démission…Lextington l'a déchirée à ma demande...Je reste dans la police, et ce, même si tu ne veux plus de moi comme coéquipier… »

Dean se retourna enfin

« C'est vrai ça ? » une étincelle dans le regard.

Il croisa ses yeux et aperçut alors la cicatrice qui lui barrait le front …

« Je veux faire équipe avec toi, Dean…Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles et que tu me dises non…Je n'ai pas été très correct avec toi ses dernières semaines »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…»

« J'avais besoin de recul pour y voir plus clair»

« Et ? »

« T'en penses quoi ? » En penchant la tête sur le côté pour piéger son regard…

Dean s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule

« J'en pense qu'il faut fêter ça » en le tirant vers lui.

« Allez viens là, partenaire, je t'offre un verre dans ce magnifique lieu de débauche… »

Il lui serra le bras autour du cou, tout sourire, le forçant à se pencher, Novak sourit à son tour.

Il stoppa net à l'entrée

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…»

« Bon, écoute- moi bien, Cass » Il lui tendit un index accusateur sur le torse tout en ne lui lâchant pas l'épaule…

« T'es mon partenaire…Je me fous de ce que les gens pensent de toi…Moi, je sais ce que tu vaux…Le reste, on s'en tape…Si ils ne sont pas contents, ils n'ont qu'à aller boire ailleurs… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Il ouvrit la porte tout en poussant Novak par l'épaule vers l'intérieur….Les cris devinrent des murmures…Tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux…

Singer observa la scène depuis le bar…

« Je vous présente l'inspecteur Castiel Novak, mon nouveau coéquipier…Je vous prierais de bien vouloir l'accueillir comme il se doit…Et si ça vous gêne, la porte est là… » l'indiquant de la main.

Novak baissa la tête

« Redresse-toi » lui murmura Dean

« Je t'interdis de t'abaisser devant ses mecs…Tu vaux bien mieux que la plupart d'entre eux… »

Novak releva la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec Martinez et Salmonick…Juan tendit la main vers son collègue qui, en soufflant, y claqua 50$...

« Je savais que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble »

« Pardon ? » fronça Dean

« Façon de parler, mec» en levant les yeux au plafond…

Il tendit la main à Novak

« Bienvenue parmi nous, collègue… »

« Merci » lui serrant la main en retour…

Dean aperçut 3 hommes quitter le bar en les fusillant du regard…Aux vues des dizaines qui étaient encore présent…Ce n'était pas si mal pour une première…

Il finit par trainer Novak jusqu'au comptoir…Saluant au passage Franck qui draguait maladroitement une jeune femme blonde très peu vêtue...

Bela, visage fermé, les attendait…

« Novak hein ? De l'affaire Sterling, c'est ça ? »

Dean la foudroya du regard….Novak perdit son sourire…

« Je suis Bela Manners »

Elle lui tendit la main…Surpris, Novak hésita à la prendre

« Je mors pas, tu sais » en souriant

Il la lui serra

« Je dois être une des seules à avoir pris ta défense ici, ce qui m'a valu quelques belles insultes et quelques carreaux cassés…Et je ne parle pas des flics qui ont fui mon bar en courant…Tant mieux, de toutes manières, je ne savais pas les saquer…Fallait en avoir de solides pour oser faire ce que tu as fait…Chapeau bas » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Bela, je t'adore »

Dean la tira vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau…Cette fois, elle lui rendit son baiser.

« On est d'humeur amoureuse ce soir, mon chou ? »

« Ca se pourrait bien » en lui souriant en coin

« Ca tombe bien…Ca fourmille de bouffeuses de flics ici ce soir, et quelque chose me dit que ton collègue va faire des ravages… » en se tournant vers Novak.

Ce dernier tiqua, mal à l'aise

« Faut pas rougir comme ça, mon grand…Quand on est beau gosse comme toi, faut en profiter, ce serait du gâchis sinon…. »

Dean explosa de rire…Novak sourit, le feu aux joues.

« Je lui offre quoi à boire à cette magnifique paires d'yeux ? » s'accoudant au bar en le fixant.

« T'as fini oui ? » s'irrita Dean

« Mais ma parole, c'est qui fait son jaloux, Casanova…»

« Je prendrais une bière…Merci » s'amusa Novak

Ils restèrent accoudés au bar, pendant plusieurs heures, parlant des 5 semaines écoulées, de l'évolution de l'enquête avec ses arrestations dans le milieu, ses flics corrompus, ses juges à la solde de la Maffia.

Ils parlèrent de leurs ressentis, d'eux…

Bela les observait du coin de l'œil entre 2 clients…Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre…Les 2 faces d'une même pièce…

Elle sourit en s'approchant…

« Un dernier verre pour la maison ?»

« C'est gentil ça, Bela » sourit Dean

« Pour moi, ce sera une bière…Merci »

« Pour moi aussi » suivit Novak

« 2 » lança une voix féminine…

Marissa se glissa entre les 2 hommes...

« Alors Deano…Tu me présentes pas à ton nouvel ami ?»

« Si tu me laissais la place pour, je le ferais volontiers »

Elle rit en s'écartant

« Marissa, je te présente, Castiel… »

« Cass…Marissa »

Il se pencha vers lui.

« Pour débuter ton parcours 18 trous, y a pas mieux »

Bela le foudroya du regard…

Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palet…Novak lança un appel à l'aide du regard à Bella.

« Allez du balai….Ca fait 2 heures qu'elle te reluque le cul » lança Dean en tapant sur les fesses de Marissa tout en chassant Novak du regard.

« Mais » lança-t-il complètement perdu.

« T'inquiète, ça n'engage à rien…C'est juste l'histoire d'une nuit…Marissa aime le cul et les flics…Demain, tu me diras merci »

« Oh que oui » minauda Marissa en caressant du bout de l'index la joue de Novak qui piqua un fard…

« Te fais pas de mouron…C'est comme le vélo…Il suffit de grimper dessus et ça revient…»

Dean fit la moue, visiblement un peu éméché.

« Merde, c'est pas ça je crois »

« Remonter en selle….Ce serait plus élégant, je pense…Le pauvre » Bela se mit à rire en les regardant quitter le bar…Novak tiré de force vers la sortie.

« Ca va le décoincer »

« Je le trouve chou, ce mec »

« Ah non !…Le seul chou ici, c'est moi…N'oublie jamais ça »

Il se pencha au-dessus du bar et l'embrassa à nouveau

« Salut ma belle… »

Elle lui essuya le rouge sur ses lèvres, du bout du pouce.

« A bientôt, Dean »

« Très bientôt »

Il sortit et en un sourire, il harponna une des habituées qui le suivit…

La moto était toujours là mais la corvette de Marissa non….Il gloussa…

Lindsay lui attrapa la main

« Bon tu viens…J'ai envie là »

« J'arrive ma poule »

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

Marissa ramena Novak chez elle…Un loft que Dean avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs fois mais dont il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'attarder sur la déco…Il n'était pas là pour ça…

Novak prit le temps lui, sous le regard curieux d'une Marissa enfoncée dans son fauteuil en cuir…Elle devrait mener les débats, Novak n'étant visiblement pas du tout à l'aise.

Elle se leva et se colla à lui…Elle le sentit se crisper

« J'ai pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de…. »

« …Rencontre d'un soir » continua Marissa en lui prenant la nuque…

Elle l'embrassa doucement et puis força le passage….Elle glissa son autre main sur son entre jambe…Novak finit par céder et se laissa entrainer jusqu'à la chambre…

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il existait encore des hommes comme lui…Accro aux préliminaires, aux caresses, à la découverte…

Elle le laissa faire…

Elle était plutôt du genre vorace, du genre Dean…Le côté un peu bestiale, elle adorait ça…

Mais elle se prit au jeu et se découvrit en une nuit des plaisirs qu'elle pensait à jamais enfoui…

L'amour dans toute sa simplicité…Elle se surprit à aimer ça et à en redemander…

Novak s'avéra être un amant particulièrement attentif au plaisir de l'autre et plutôt doué. Quand il s'endormit la tête posée sur son ventre…Elle se dit qu'il serait celui qui panserait les blessures de ses journées noires….

Elle lui caressa les cheveux, espérant qu'il se réveille…

Dean et Novak…Elle sourit…Belle équipe…Elle en ferait ses amants …Ses officiels…Ses attitrés…Elle se mit à rire rien que d'y penser, réveillant Novak de ses soubresauts…

Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ses grands yeux bleus, lui caressant de l'index la cicatrice sur son front.

« Viens » Elle lui sourit et l'attira vers ses lèvres…

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx_

Le lendemain, Dean arriva le premier…Il salua Bruckard qui visiblement n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir.

Il jeta un œil sur son bureau puis il posa sur celui de Novak, un petit paquet emballé dans du papier journal…

Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes après, les yeux brillants…

« Hello, Dean »

Ce dernier le toisa et sourit

« Toi…T'as du passer une sacrée nuit »

Novak émit un petit rire étouffé…

Il aperçut le présent sur son bureau

« C'est pour moi ? » en le pointant.

« Non...J'ai mis ça là parce que je trouvais que ça faisait joli...T'es con ou quoi !…Bien sûr que c'est pour toi…»

Novak s'assit et l'ouvrit, un peu maladroit…

« Inspecteur C. Novak »

Novak sourit en regardant le porte-nom en aluminium…Il le posa devant lui…

«Je me suis dit qu'un bureau sans ton nom, ce n'était pas vraiment le tien…»

« Merci, Dean… »

« Y a pas de quoi…Partenaire… »

« Winchester…Novak » hurla Singer depuis la porte de son bureau

« C'est reparti pour un tour… »

FIN…

Et peut être ect….

**Voilà,**

**Ici s'achève « Winchester et Novak », j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi, j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustrés ou déçus par ce dernier chapitre…lol**

**Bah oui, Chepkov menait la barque et pas de vilain méchant qui commanditait à l'ombre…Lol**

**Maintenant à vous de me dire si vous aimeriez une nouvelle enquête des inspecteurs Winchester et Novak…**

**J'espère que vous suivrez ma prochaine UA dont je posterais le 1er chapitre dimanche prochain.**

**Mille mercis**


End file.
